


Out of the Rabbit's Hutch

by Carriedreamer



Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: Drabble Collection, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-03 15:51:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 46,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11535444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carriedreamer/pseuds/Carriedreamer
Summary: Collection of drabbles and one-shots featuring anything those naughty plot bunnies that keep escaping come up with- it all depends on the bunnies ::





	1. Tease

**"Tease"**

**-o-o-o-**

_Oh…My God…_

_Is that-!?_

_It totally is!_

Blossom Utonium had long been known for her long glorious hair: A title she had not given to her fiery locks herself mind you: But the sight of those copper and bronze wavy tresses trailing somewhat past her waist and always brushed and smoothed down to an immaculate polished shine had long been the eighteen year old Townsville High Senior's pride and joy.

And now…. Cue the shocked and utterly agog student body at the sight of the eldest Utonium sister and leader of their own "Powerpuff Girls"

Minus a full near three feet of hair: the silken copper locks now cut and elegantly styled to frame her heart shaped face as the ends tickled her chin and her ever there red bow had been recycled and repurposed as a tres chic headband of sorts.

Of course after the uproar that had near ensued from the unbelievable sight the answer to the new look was quickly received.

The city's annual "hair drive" had been remiss for one particular sickly child's request: the loss of her own red hair had caused her great anguish and her family wanted nothing but to make their sickly daughter's one little wish come true: but the drive had been sorely lacking in red hair this year.

Of course- Blossom hadn't even hesitated upon receiving word of the innocent child's wish. She's sat herself right in front of the stunned volunteer, smoothly tied her that long hair into a low ponytail and but a moment later.  _Voila._ Gone.

"I can't begin to tell you how much lighter my head feels." She laughed and tossed her head. "I should have done this years ago." The brunette next to her- one Robin Snyder- the official holder of the title of "best friend" to the Powerpuffs as she had wielded since kindergarten merely shook her head- her big blue eyes wide.

"I get that Blossom just it's… it's your  _hair_!" Robin shook her head again. "It's shorter than Buttercup's!?"

"But it feels so good! All this weight off my neck- like I said- years ago!" She laughed out loud

"Well  _yeah_ but…still. Big change for you hon." She touched one of her own long chocolate brown locks warily. "You don't miss it at  _all_?"

Another airy shrug, "Well if you think about it- it's better in the end: no more having to tie it up so tightly during battle- it has  _significantly_ cut down my morning routine time and well- it's getting rather hot out." Another little flip. "And it went to a good cause, how could I have said no to that little girl's wish?"

Robin shook her head, "Okay I know you've got "everything nice" in there and all- but jeez stop making all of us look bad girl!" The redhead only laughed. "Tch- no wonder you went as an angel for Halloween- setting yourself up to be some kind of saint." They linked arms and strolled down the hall.

"Well Bubbles wanted us to do a group costume and Buttercup's initial zombie idea would have been a distasteful one after that zombie horde incident or what not." Robin shivered.

"Um… okay- can we  _not_ talk about that: Ever again- seriously what kind of psycho brings  _movies_ to life! That is like… so beyond not cool." Another shudder.

"It was one of the more… unique threats we've faced I'd agree." The brunette shook her head.

"And yet you don't seem fazed at all." Another shake. "Blossom Utonium there are times I genuinely wonder about you." The redhead laughed.

"Shame of all the movies to bring to life the "Director" chose  _that_ one… and not say… one of Malcolm Fjord's latest." The brunette paused.

"An entire  _army_ of Fjords… Oh God… yes- sign me up- sign me up  _pleeeeease._ I can think of worse ways to die… _"_

"Mmm- yes. Indeed." Blossom murmured dreamily- and the two leaned against each other-hands to chest- hearts in the eyes at the thought of the newest and most buzz worthy Hollywood Heartthrob.

"Do you think he's  _really_ that perfect in real life or if he's just that good of an actor?" Robin breathed.

"He's openly stated a quarter of his earnings from his last film went to feeding LA's hungry and aiding families in looking for a home." Blossom's voice was breathless- she even near slid against a nearby wall: "Can you imagine that- he managed to aid so many people… and he didn't ask for a thing in return."

Robin blinked, " Uh… Bloss Bloss? You okay?"

The pink heroine drifted over to her locker and opened it serenely- her friend's eyes grew wider.

"Whoa…uh you really  _do_ like…err… Mr. Fjord."

The gorgeous actor graced every inch of the superheroine's locker- his dreamy dark eyes and golden hair with his perfect million dollar smile with those adorable dimples too – and behind the supermodel worthy looks was a heart of pure  _gold_ and integrity, and he was smart too having graduated from Brown University in the top ten of his class with his degree in both theatre and biochemistry because one obviously had to have a hobby and ohhhh…. He was perfect.

Perfect in every way in Blossom's mind.

Robin giggled and Blossom was almost immediately shifted out of her girlish fantasies.

"What! He's a good actor!" She began gathering her things.

"Not to mention he's hot." Robin snickered. Blossom's eyes seemed to turn to little hearts again.

"Good God yes he is. A living  _Adonis._ "

Another snort. Of the male variety. "D'aww talking about me again Babe?"

She stiffened and Robin whistled lowly under her breath before stepping daintily out of the way of the whiplash of red light that signaled the one… the only…

Brick. Jojo.

Blossom's very own male "counterpart" and the bane of her living existence.

...in theory.

"In your sick deluded dreams maybe!" The Puff folded her arms. "No, never mind- scratch that I don't want to give that perverse piece of filth anymore sickening ideas!"

Her locker door was abruptly closed by a large hand- and once again the Puff found herself pressed against those same lockers- those devilish crimson irises boring into her and that fiendish slick smile gracing the face of the eldest of the Rowdyruff Boy and their self-appointed "leader

Oh yes indeed- this song and dance had been going on for quite a while: Much as the Puff vehemently denied the obvious (theatrical gagging optional) - the school (world) as a whole was more than aware the Rowdyruff leader had the "hots" for his so called "counterpart"- he wanted her  _baaad._

And not for nothing but for a girl who had the last time a man touched her in an unwanted way literally  _thrown_ him halfway across the lake: ( He was on the swim team so it was okay) – well actually not so much  _thrown_ as played "skipping stones" with the creep (Her sisters caught him and hey the guy had tried to snap her bikini strap- he was lucky Buttercup hadn't seen him ) - but this same girl never so much as lifted a finger against this boy- choosing only to verbally spar with her counterpart.

She called it being responsible. Two X' positive individuals fighting could be disastrous for the school's infrastructure.

Strangely enough though- there were some in the school who had a  _different_ name for it….

"Ooh… what's this- new look Babe?" His fingers trailed through the short red locks.

She pulled her head away, "Ew- do  _not_ call me that you Neanderthal!"

What was it the rest of the world called it… Ah yes.

_Flirting._

"Aww Babe you're hurtin' my poor lil' heart here- why you always gotta be so mean to poor little me?" He clutched his chest dramatically.

"That would involve you having one- a fact I highly doubt: But little hmm?" She cocked her head to the side.

"It's an expression babe- I can promise you that in  _my_ case especially- but if you're curious…" Nose to nose.

"Tch- don't make me laugh." Pushed away but with no extra force.

Robin took that as her cue to make a quick exit. Very quick. Exceedingly quick. Neither of them noticed her departure of course.

Again…in theory. His irises followed the retreating brunette before turning back to his counterpart- her own pink eyes were fastened on the retreating figure before she met her infuriating counterpart's intense gaze once more.

"You know…. I like this." The other hand went on the other side caging her in- "This new look of your's…Mm I could get used to it… yes I could."

"Your approval is noted but it's hardly relevant- it was done for a good cause something your shriveled heart couldn't possibly understand." She breathed. No hearts in the eyes this time but her lips pursed out as she said it- out of disgust of course.

"Airing out those wings of yours eh Babe?" Fingers twirling short locks- tickling a chin at random intervals.

"Is that the best you can come up with? Didn't you try that "angel fallen to earth" line last week?"

"You wound me again Blossom… not very "everything nice" of you. But you're right… why bother with brilliant pick-up lines when we can just cut to the chase- So what time should I pick you up at-? "

The Powerpuff Girl smirked. "And what makes you think this time is any different than the other countless times you've asked me before Brick?"

His returning smirk was instant.

"Didn't you just call me a living Adonis Babe- I mean obviously I am but here I was thinking you hadn't noticed."

"I wasn't talking about  _you_ \- I was talking about Malcolm Fjord."

He bristled, "That goody two shoes sap of a lame ass actor!?"

"He is hardly a "lame ass" actor!" She snapped.

"All he stars in are chick flicks like the one about that sunken boat or whatever -."

" _Lusitania_ was hardly a chick flick- it was a great historical drama!"

"They knew each other for a  _day_ Babe!"

"Romances were faster back then. And Julia and Adam's romance was tragic in its short lived sincerity."

"So what should I dress up like some lame ass sailor then you'll go out with me?"

"No. And wait just a moment -you remember who "Adam" is? What's this? Why does the big bad Brick Jojo actually like  _chick flicks?"_ " She purred. He glowered,

"If I remember correctly  _Blossy Boo_ \- I got coerced into watching said chick flick last week with a certain pink eyed  _tease_ \- a mistake which will never be repeated I assure you."

"D'aww but Bwicky you said you wanted to watch the movie with lil' old me- you even had popcorn ready and everything." She justted her lip. His eyes narrowed.

Back against the locker, "Mm- yeah I did- I also had a nice big blanket all ready and you know despite all that I still didn't get a decent thank you- even after sitting though all three hours of that dreck and I don't even get measly kiss. Now who's got the shriveled heart?"

"That wasn't part of the bargain Mr. Jojo." A whisper. Leaning forward- chests slightly brushing.

"Neither was me being overshadowed by some Hollywood Pretty Boy Babe- What's he got that I don't?"

"Class. Integrity." Lips to an ear. " _Generosity_."

"I can be plenty generous baby- tell me the time and the place." Hands trailed down- down- teasing at her waist.

"Not-." Her finger slid up his chest before pushing him away smoothly, "On your life." She finished simply.

"So cold. Brr." A growl.

"I do possess ice abilities Rowdyruff- shall I show them to you now- would you like a frozen tongue?"

"So long as I get to stick it in your mouth first."

"Your crudeness is astounding."

"You love every dirty second of it."

"You're deluded of course."

"Quit obsessing over the Hollywood pretty boy or else I really will lose my mind more than I already have."

Her hands were only trailing his shoulders to make it easier to push him away of course- "What's wrong Brick? Jealous?" A coo.

"Fucking course I am- I should be the one you're dreamin' about at night- not a spray tanned dunce."

"I highly doubt that's a spray tan- and a Brown University graduate? Hardly a dunce."

"Seeing as I intend on attending Princeton right along next to you- I'm still smarter than him- so… smarter, stronger- and damn better looking- what you doing wasting your time on him when something far better is much closer to home-." Warm breath rolling across her neck.

"I wasn't aware you'd been accepted."

"Course I was- can I have my kiss now?"

"No."

"Damn."

Her head arched back- getting ready for a headbutt of course:

"Now?" He murmured against her skin.

"Nope." She popped the p' and her lips curled more.

"Why not?"

"Because."

"Tease."

"Neanderthal."

"Can't be a Neanderthal anymore."

"Oh why not?"

His cap fell to the ground she kicked it away somewhat as her hands skimmed through the thick newly shorn red locks.

"Because I've been forced to become  _civilized_ – no more Tarzan hair… god help that poor kid now that she's stuck with it."

"Mm poor dear- makes me wonder why you sat down right next to me- your cruelty truly knows-." A sharp breath. A gentle push back. "No…n-no bounds Rowdyruff. You should… be a-ah… ashamed."

They both ignored the quick breathing of course. It was completely irrelevant.

"It was a free hair cut-and red is apparently a rare commodity these days. Who'da thunk. Guess I'm just that  _generous_ of an asshole aren't I?"

"Mm… I suppose you are at times."

"Generous enough to get that date?"

Silence- her fingers twisted through the red hair slowly.

"Is that the only reason you did it Brick? To try to coerce me into a date through a sense of obligation?"

"Maybe yes… maybe no… maybe I really just wanted that free haircut..." Nose to nose. "Maybe that kid's big green eyes got to my shriveled up old heart." She giggled somewhat. " Or maybe…."

Stilted breathing. Hands moved from shoulders to neck.

"Maybe….?" She breathed.

"Maybe I just wanted to see a pretty Puff smile… and fuck it… hair grows back… although not for nothing-." Arms around waist- A pull forward. "I  _really_ am liking the new look Babe- a  _lot._ "

"Then I'll have to regrow my hair as soon as possible- imagine me- a Powerpuff giving a Rowdyruff any sort of pleasure."

The growl was low… and throaty.

"Oh yes… God forbid that… keep your hair short for a while babe-c'mon throw me a bone." She giggled somewhat.

"If I do so will you cease constantly badgering me for dates which will never happen?" He neck arched sideways- away from him- he followed.

"Never- unless you get rid of the creepy cut out in your room."

"Never."

"Alright then we're even. A draw."

Nose to nose. Chest to chest.

"Stop being so jealous."

"Stop being a tease."

" He's a Hollywood actor."

"Who you're only obsessing over…to make me crazy."

Smirk.

"Is your ego so inflated that you actually think that."

"Oh I  _know_ that babe and you wanna know  _how_ I know?"

"... _How?"_ Against the locker she went again.

"Because your type ain't  _blonde_." Mouth against skin.

Fingers curled. Toes, insides.

"Brick… Brick school- in."

"Blossom. Care. Don't."

"Don't make fun of me."

"But its so much fun."

"Tarzan."

"Jane."

"You wish."

"Every night."

"What will it take for you to go away?"

"Toll this time- one kiss as owed for one awful chick flick."

"Just one?"

"Just one for now- but do feel free to create a surplus for any future payments."

Her eyes narrowed and she looked up at him before her hands cupped his cheeks and his eyes closed as he leaned forward- eagerly- lips puckered slightly –

The bell was shrill and his snarl was just as loud. She smirked and smoothly pulled away- bent over and then daintily plopped his hat back on his head.

"Fucking  _tease_." He groaned.

"Brick we're in a public educational facility- do watch your tongue." She smoothed her hair back down- another delightful perk of her new look- so much easier to fix should it be mussed up by whatever means.

"My tongue should be doing  _other_ things at this moment." A mutter. A pout. Folding of arms and a tapping of a foot.

"Better luck next time Brick." A pat on the cheek. "Now come on I'm not getting detention because of you."

"What about my  _kissss!"_ A whine. She giggled.

"Put it on my tab." She sauntered away.

He hurried after her, "I  _will_ collect on that tab one of these days."

Hips bumping- by accident of course.

"Of course you will-a Powerpuff never forgets her debts."

"So….?"

She rolled her eyes, "You are unbelievably stubborn today." A sigh. "Why bother really- I mean you won't show up on time anyway even if I  _were_ to say yes."

"It's hardly  _my_ fault a bank decides to get robbed that day!"

"It is when you're the one who can't keep sight of a watch while you're barking out orders!"

He blanched somewhat for some odd reason- her smirk grew as she turned on her heel.

"Will it help my case if the only person we technically robbed was Morebucks'?"

"No."

"But she's  _hardly_ going to miss any-."

"But  _I_ had to listen to her insipid whining for a full hour and a half. What did you need that much money for again?"

"… Butch wanted a new TV."

"Of course he did. And now I'm definitely _not_  getting rid of my lovely Malcolm Fjord cut out- hmm you know in fact there's that new poster I've had my eye on- I wonder if the theater would be willing to give me the one of Adam in the-."

"Oh  _c'mon Blossom!"_

"Hmm should it be the one where he's running or the one where he's on the stern- ooh that one he's all wet- suit nice and tight. Oooh right on the ceiling above my bed- that's a good place for it."

"See!  _SEE!_ You  _are_ doing it on purpose!"

"Hmm? Me? Doing something like that? Tch- the very idea. Why I never."

"Look I don't know  _how_ many times I need to say it- I'm  _sorry_ okay- now will you  _please_ stop covering your room in pansy Hollywood actors to  _torture_ me!" He threw his hands in the air. " You know if anything it was  _Boomer's_ fault- he's the one that stepped on the damn button!"

"Not my fault you make it so easy – and don't blame your younger brother- at least  _he_ calls when he knows he's going to be late." She folded her arms.

"I tried calling and  _you_ didn't answer!"

"I was in the shower!"

"And you didn't pick up your phone so it's hardly  _my_ -!"

"I was shaving."

Silence.

"…. You… you were?"

Her eyes narrowed more. "Yes. Yes I was. Good deal of good that did me- oh well here I was  _trying_ to be nice for someone's birthday. Make the night special- I had it  _all_ planned" She shrugged and his eyes were like dinner plates- only growing bigger the quicker his breathing got. "Oh well."

"I'm gonna kill him." High pitched. Strangled.

"Mm. You do that- fratricide brings a heft prison sentence you know- one even a Powerpuff Girl won't be able to talk you out of- when do you plan on being a good boy and upstanding citizen again?"

"I'm gonna dunk his stupid blonde head in the volcano- I'm gonna throw him to the sharks- he had to do it- he had to step on it- why…  _whhhhy?"_ Clearly Brick wasn't interested in listening. She rolled her eyes and strolled past him.

"But… But… you… you-." He sputtered.

"Have a good day Brick." She said airily but then paused before she turned. "The hair suits you and you made giving that little girl her wish possible… sooo."

A tug on a shirt- a strangled cry falling into a satisfied moan- quick short and to the point. She broke away slowly.

"Pick me up at six – don't you dare be late you hear me? – Now let's go- homeroom bell is about to ring."

A dazed nod. Her lips curled. Fingers laced- tightened

"So… am I better than Hollywood Froo froo?" He said somewhat breathlessly. Her lip curled more. Her eyes flashed and she paused at their homeroom door- her eyes danced.

"Maybe."

He stiffened. " _Maybe!?_ That ain't an answer!"

"Yes it is."

"No it's not!"

"Miss Utonium- Mr. Jojo- how nice of you to join us- please sit down- you just made it before the bell." Their homeroom teacher droned of course and the Rowdyruff Boy unfortunately had no other choice to stalk over to his desk at the other side of the room. Blossom serenely pulled out her own chair and began unpacking her bag.

"What was that all about?" Robin whispered by her side. She caught the curious glances of both her sisters and the two other Jojo brothers scattered around the room all centering on either Blossom herself or the stewing Red Rowdyruff by the window. Blossom smiled somewhat.

"Nothing important- we were just discussing the latest Hollywood blockbuster is all. Brick is apparently a Malcolm Fjord fan as well- thinks he's a talented actor."

She ignored the low- almost indiscernible  _growl_ coming from the other side of the room. She chuckled.

The brunette blinked, " What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing."She cradled her head in her hands. "Nothing at all."

_fin_

**-o-o-o-**


	2. "Cliche"

**"Cliché:"**

_Noun: anything_ _that_ _has_ _become_ _trite or c_ _ommon place_ _through_ _overuse._

**-o-**

" **Blossom Utonium" has gone from "It's hard to explain" with "Dexter McPhearson" to "single".**

" **Blossom Utonium" is:** _So happy to be staying home this summer with friends and family! :D_

_[Brick Jojo, Bubbles Utonium and 7 others like this_

**Brick Jojo:** _Are you going to Morebucks' party tonight?_

**Blossom Utonium:** _Shockingly we receieved an invite so yes my sisters say it will be fun._

**Brick Jojo:** _Sweet! See you there! :D_

**Blossom Utonium:** _Haha! I guess! See you soon then :D_

**-o-**

**To: Bubbles**

**From: Brick**

_Sooooo…. Bubbles, buddy old pal- remember when you owed me that teeeeeeensy weensy little favor for getting Senor Dum Dum to wake up and get a clue and ask you to Junior Prom…._

**From: Bubbles**

_LOL! No worries Brick! I got this! You just show up and look pretty- you just let Bubbles take care of this! ;D_

**-o-**

The Morebucks estate was one of those ludicrously large, in your face, exorbitant residences that was simply too big for its own good. Princess Morebucks was known for her lavish and elaborate parties designed to lure in the student body so as to further her own popularity and otherwise make her feel better about herself seeing as her own individual self-esteem was… severely lacking.

Or at least that was what Blossom's little sister had always decreed and told everyone who had asked why of all things the Powerpuff Girls were never invited to these elaborate soirees. It had never bothered Blossom really- she wasn't a fan of parties you see: Buttercup was less understanding but usually she along with her "boys"- Mitch Michelson, the twins and lately of course Butch Jojo of the Rowdyruffs who- as the gossip pool rather crudely put it- had happily handed her sister the leash to his… ahem and well yes- the two of them were very happy. Very happy indeed and ear plugs were absolutely fabulous inventions.

Now where was she? Ah- yes, the Morebucks estate.

The grand mansion was filled to the brim with lights, music and illegal drinking minors galore. Again… why Blossom had been dragged to this… nonsensical "Fourth of July!" celebration… in June she hadn't the foggiest but Bubbles had insisted and even Buttercup had been pulled away from Butch's eager… administrations long enough to give her two cents on the… rather tight red dress Blossom had been put in.

" _Red white and blue! Whoo!"_

….Blossom smelled a scheme. Yes Bubbles had obviously dressed in her favorite white summer dress and Buttercup had taken the navy blue sequined shirt and pants too tight to be comfortable handed to her in stride but… no. No see this was rather strange.

Of course the reasoning behind Princess' sudden "change of heart" regarding them had been revealed to not so much be a change of heart as… a scheme to…well… she'd had a feeling the long lingering stares in Mitch's direction hadn't been due to the fact that he now sported a lip ring as well as his gages…

Poor Michelson.

And that  _still_ didn't explain why Blossom had been dragged here- dressed in a pretty dress- more or less turned into Bubbles' little dolly despite in the end her hair remaining  _exactly_ the same only brushed until the very back of her neck was raw and well Buttercup had taken a rare interest in her toilette as well and Blossom had found herself suddenly sporting somewhat out of character smoky eyes mixed with deep wine red lipstick so looking at the mirror she almost hadn't recognized herself.

She looked sultry… seductive…  _sexy?_

No… perhaps she wouldn't go that far. She  _was_ "everything nice" after all. She had thanked Buttercup profusely regardless though- her sister had only given her a cool almost conniving smile and an equally suspicious wink had been exchanged between the blue and green Puffs.

Needless to say Blossom was suspicious.

She was also thirsty and it seemed like every beverage here was either alcoholic or spiked to become so. She folded her arms and continued to look around irritably- her sisters had found their beaus relatively quickly- Mitch had latched onto Butch and was using the burly football player's physique to hide from their amorous mistress who had new prey in her sights.

She would have much preferred to have stayed home with her new book- perhaps even put a movie in- and maybe afterwards someone would have climbed in her window and…

….. Never mind. Father installed those motion sensing sprinklers on the lawn and along the gutters for a reason after all. He'd been so mad- it'd been hilarious… not father… err… Brick. Yes Brick had been rather angry Butch had apparently not warned him of the… measures Professor Utonium had taken to keep flying young men from climbing through his daughters' windows…

Well to be fair Blossom hadn't warned him either soooo-.

Oof! Ugh- that was the third barely conscious person to stumble into her- this was getting irritating: Her sisters refused point blank to hear of her leaving- she'd already tried and Bubbles had threatened a sonic hell the likes the city had never seen… and then had pulled those damn puppy eyes and ugh…

She had no idea where he was but if one more idiot bumped into her like some kind of drunken buffoon Blossom was going to-!

"Heeeeeeey baby…" Ugh…. Oh no. "Honeyyyys you didn'ts have too'sh dressss up for meeee'sh."

…. Oh dear God. That was it. She was done. Townsville could make do with a few broken windows- Blossom was-.

"Awwwww'sh where you's goin' baby! How's about some sugarrr eh?"

"Harry. Unhand me before I break your arm." She hissed through gritted teeth. The drunken idiot looked at her with a hazy stupid grin.

"Awwww but Baaaaaaby-!"

Suddenly  _another_ arm was around Blossom's waist- pulling her into a warm chest.

" _Play along."_ She shivered, she couldn't help it- her sisters were right, something about those "x- hearing only" whispers  _was_ rather… intimate wasn't it?

Brick had finally decided to show up then- her  _hero_  then- former elementary school nemesis now best friend since disastrous middle school science fair partners – they'd lost due to some unfair technicality but they'd come out as winners in another way as many in their social circle were fond of terming it.

And lately some had even begun terming it something  _else_ – how terribly cliché and trite. Imagine. Ha!

Even so- his grip was rather warm and she admitted somewhat begrudgingly to herself this new cologne he had begun wearing lately suited him to a  _tee._ Oh yes. Yes Blossom liked smelling it…. in his presence she didn't have one of his overshirts hidden under her pillow or anything… ha! …Ha… haaaa…

Buttercup had taken a pair of Butch's boxers as a trophy therefore Blossom was  _not_ the weird one thank you very much!

R-regardless- here Brick was having  _finally_ showed up and now that chiseled… arm- he played football! He was the high school quarterback- of  _course_ Brick Jojo had good muscled… delicious…arms… nooo Bad Blossom.

_Cliché. Trite. Overrated. Bad._

But his hand was looped around her waist and Harry Pitts was staring at him agog- those glazed drunken eyes wide.

"Brick! Dude! What you doin' touching's my girlsh!" He slurred and Brick rolled his eyes and pulled Blossom tighter against him.

"One. You're wasted. Two. Wrong redhead shit for brains- Julie is over  _there._ " He pointed at the former blonde now redhead – errr…. Really didn't suit her in Blossom's opinion but well it was her choice…and money- but anyway the cheerleader raised an eyebrow at the sight of- Oh God…. Julie Smith was the world's largest gossip! Shoot! Uh! Uh- let go Brick! Let go! Rumors! High school!

Harry looked waxen, " Aw hell'sh- you don't think she'sh saw- Blossy I'm sorry'sh! You and Jule's, the red hair and you're both skinny and short and from the back-! Aw fuck- Jojo man you don't think she saw-!?"

"Ahem."

She should feel bad but it was hard to feel anything but Brick's arm around her waist at the moment. Julie raised an eyebrow higher in her general direction- those bright gossip queen eyes skimming over the sight of the Townsville High quarterback and the president of the Science Society more or less embracing-.

"Julie Bean!" The cheerleader rolled her eyes.

"When are you gonna learn to stay away from booze when you're not right next to me- dummy. Sorry Brick….Blossom?" Those eyes drank everything in. "I'll be taking this." She looped her arm in her idiot boyfriend's. "You two uh… we were never here." A big beaming grin.

…Crud.

"Thanks Brick! Hey and congrats man-  _finally!"_ Harry waved stupidly. Henry Pitts was not one to allow near alcohol at  _all_ in Blossom's personal opinion but- uh… right. Ahem.

"Brick…" She murmured. "You can let go now."

Her idiot friend did so. " Sorry Bloss, you know the idiot and his booze." He shrugged. She nodded pertly. That she did. She'd seen many a pep rally after party where the fool had had to be practically  _carried_ out- Brick sometimes the unlucky sap with the privilege, most of the time it had been either Butch or Boomer though- something about "quarterback privilege"- or something along those lines.

She never had liked parties- the only reason she'd gone to them was because said quarterback wouldn't hear of it and had no problem braving the sprinkler storm to hoist her over his shoulders and fly off with her- he'd begun to learn nowadays- at least he now sweetened his kidnapping with candy.

She made no protest when he pulled her away from the illegal booze fest that was the main dance floor- Butch and Buttercup already having conquered it and Bubbles and Boomer… she blushed. W-Well… err… glad they were happy. Yes. Ahem.

_Moving on!_

Poor Mitch had run out of ways to avoid the amorous hostess who sent Blossom a sneer and her eyes fastened on – oh damn it! What was he doing!? Was he crazy!? …Where was that hand going sir!?

…How short was this dress again? Did Blossom want to know?

"Shit…poor Mitch." He chuckled.

"She is determined on getting her claws in him it seems." She murmured back.

"He's just her next victim- determined as she is to have a fling with  _every_ eligible male in this school." He shook his head. She pursed her lips.

"Aren't  _you_ a member of that exclusive club?" She muttered.

A dramatic sigh, "Judging me for being young, stupid and a sad virgin." He shook his head. "How very cruel madam- and what about you? Dougie not to your liking anymore?"

" _Dexter_. And no- he and I thought it best to end things applicably as I wouldn't be returning to the Science Seminar this year." More muttering under his breath. Oh  _here_ we go. "Oh stop it. I was lonely and he was there."

"Oh yeah sounds  _real_ romantic." She threw him a nasty look and well she didn't have to listen to this. No. No she did not. She managed to make her way past the crowd of amorous and or intoxicated teenagers out of this large room and into the rest of the residence.

The fresh air was a welcome change- that living room was stifling- people milled about the grand halls- They were…somewhat gaudy- rude as it was to think that but how much… gilt was really needed in a single residence? Versailles in France she doubted had this much…. Gold.

A hand on her shoulder. She buzzed her lips and turned. He looked sufficiently apologetic.

"Okay… okay you're right. Uncalled for- sorry."

"Hm."

"Just sayin' you know you don't sound that… torn up about it-."

"And like I said- I was lonely, and he was the closest one to my age I saw practically the whole summer- I'm not proud of it but that's what happens."

He frowned and then sighed. "Yeah… I guess." He murmured. "He was still a dick though."

"You met him once via webcam."

"And that was enough."

She rolled her eyes again. "Least I didn't do Princess." She said airily. Now  _he_ sighed.

"Okay…okay- touche- touche- uncle- I give- and for your information I ain't proud of  _that_ either- I'm grateful I was her first… choice means I'm clean for sure." He muttered. She snorted.

"Well that's a relief." She shrugged. His eyebrows rose in sync and oh that arm was around her waist again suddenly.

"Is it now…?" He trailed and his brow wiggled and no, no. She sniffed imperiously.

"Don't think anything of it."

"Oh but I will- a man can dream after all."

"…. You're teasing me again."

"Me?  _Never_."

Blossom slapped his shoulder somewhat, he snickered. Damn Rowdyruff Boy. And damn this… fluttering in her chest… damn it. He led the way down the hall now. When had he taken the lead in the first place- was it really ethical to be walking around someone else's residence like this-!?

She paused…what on? Brick released the hold he had on her waist as she crept over to… indeed that was most  _definitely_ a… jack…o…lantern? Hmm?

He snorted. Right next to her ear. As in he was right behind her again and oh God- no! No touch! No, no- back away! No touchy! No cliché and trite teen drama moments for her! Oh no! No, no!

…He was wearing the cologne. Oh… hell.

"That's the thing with these huge empty mansion halls and endless holiday parties- they always miss a decoration or two." Another soft breath in her ear.

"I….I can see that." Was her voice shaking… her voice was shaking. Shit. Had he noticed?

"So… no summer science camp for you this year eh?" If he had he wasn't bringing it up…thank God. He was good like that…

She took the opening gratefully, "No… I'd grown bored of it to tell you the truth and Bubbles and Buttercup… had been begging me to stay for a summer you know."

He nodded, "Ah… well that's good."

"…Good?"

He paused and cleared his throat, "Yeah… Yeah you know good- time for some uh… family… bonding… and crap- you know family's family and you gotta love em'!" He laughed… a little too loudly. Strange.

"Brick…are you alright-?"

" _COWABUNGAAAAAAAA!"_

_**SPLAAAAAAAAAAASH** _

" _BUTCH! ARE YOU CRAZY YOU DON'T GO JUMPING OFF PEOPLE'S BALCONIES YOU IDIOT!"_

" _Aw c'mon Baby! I landed in the pool!"_

" _Tch- shame you didn't land on your fat head!"_

" _You love me!"_

" _Don't mean you're not an idiot!"_

Brick slapped his brow and Blossom cleared her throat.

"They're uh… having fun it seems-?"

"Shut up Blossom."

" _HEY BRO WAIT FOR ME! CANNON BALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!"_

_**SPLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH** _

" _BOOMIE! BE CAREFUL!"_

Another face palm. Harder this time.

"Why…. Are my brothers such idiots?" He moaned.

"You love them."

"That doesn't mean they're not idiots."

She cleared her throat again and he leaned against the wall- face in his hand.

"Brick…?"

"What?"

"….Are you…. pouting?"

Giggle. Snort. A glower and a menacing crimson glare that just made Blossom want to laugh more.

"No." He grunted.

"You so are." More giggling. More snorting. His eyebrow rose.

"Can you blame me Babe?" He folded his arms.

"Well no I suppose not-… wait… did you just?"

He was infuriatingly silent and his smirk increased.

"And if I did?" He wheedled and her cheeks warmed. Oh… Oh  _hell_.

"Again… you're just teasing me." She muttered.

"Oh but what if I'm not Babe?" More heat. God damn it. Is he… is he  _flirting_ with her!? Best friends didn't  _flirt_! What on earth was going on here!?

She gave him a strange look. But… well alright then- if he wanted to…play this game like he always did- whispering in her ear, playing with her hair and making ludicrous excuses to touch her on a daily basis well then… fine… she could play the game too!

Blossom always liked a challenge! And maybe it was the dress and the make-up making her feel… bold but well… flirting with her best friend- how bad could it go?

She freed herself from his grip and sauntered along, feeling her hips sway artificially back and forth as she did so- he matched pace with her quite easily.

" You know- that's an awfully pretty dress you're wearing."

She smirked, " Yes- it was thought fitting for the occasion."

He smirked right back, "Mmm- so how'd you know red was my favorite color?"

"Oh my is it?" She cradled her chin. "My, My- I'll have to be sure to wear pink from now on then."

"Ouch." He mock "shivered"- " So cold to me Babe what'd I do to you?"

Again with the foolish flirting. She rolled her eyes.

"Mr. Jojo last time I checked I never gave you permission to call me such."

He blinked and she giggled- she couldn't help it he looked utterly dumfounded for a moment. Hee. This was… kind of fun. Flirting… in general not just because it was Brick- oh no- imagine her being so cliché as to fall for her best friend…

He was matching her stride- foot to foot- side to side. All the while giving her such a… strangely warm look.

…The idea. Ludicrous.

…Not as ludicrous as the medley of random decorations from every possible kind of holiday or get together imaginable. Princess was known to throw almost weekly parties if she could help it and well… Blossom supposed that would mean it could be somewhat hard for the serving staff of this gargantuan place to keep up with the new décor demanded for each get together.

There was a random cornucopia on a table. A banner celebrating whichever football team had gone to the Super Bowl last year tucked in a corner- more Halloween decorations- Christmas- …Was that an Oscar statuette? Why on earth…?

"So… what are your plans for the summer then Babe?" Again… she felt her cheeks warm. This joke was lasting quite a while this time she noticed. Well then- let the game continue then.

"Oh just lazing about- hanging with my sisters, read a few books, see a few movies- sleep under the stars maybe. And I don't remember giving you permission to call me such yet."

His grin increased and he was in front of her- she paused in mid step.

"Oho… there's a  _yet_ now is there Blossom? Does this mean it could be… in the future maybe I can call you that?" His voice had gone low and well… this was… beginning to grow rather strange. He'd  _always_ joke with her yes… but never for this long.

She backed away and something sharp poked her in the back- she flinched and oh…. how… how cliché. How very cliché- how irritating- she frowned and picked up the creepily grinning cupid… thing pointing it's arrow like so. " Hmm- but what if I don't ever want you to have the privilege?" She played with the tip idly. He'd call the game off soon enough and they'd go back to normal, probably making snarky comments about the lunacy of this entire venture and such… just… back to normal… yes.

Though she  _would_ admit this was… rather fun. Dexter… hadn't been interested much in…verbal banter. He's been… rather boring yes. He'd been more interested in the physical aspect as a quick… break from their sciences and…ugh Blossom had been reduced to being the boy's "coffee break" more or less. Blech. Never again. Never-OUCH!

She hissed and shook her finger where the metal arrow had caught on her skin. This was a safety hazard that girl ought to know! She hoped there hadn't been alcohol flowing as much as this particular get together for last Valentine's Day with  _these_ potential environmental hazards littering the place. A little drop of red was visible where the arrow had pierced her finger and she pouted- ouch! Stupid-! She moved it to her mouth-.

Only to be beaten to it. She sucked in a harsh, quick gasp of a breath but Brick didn't seem to notice or…care. She shivered- outwardly shuddered when his tongue seemed to curl around and around her injured fingertip- lingering over long on… it.

"Careful there Babe…Cupid's arrow can get pretty sharp." The voice was low…throaty… and… and she had never heard him speak like that before… to her… just… just…

She pulled her hand shakily free and he made no move to grab it back. He just…looked at her.

She shuddered, he chuckled again, "Cold Babe?" Another hot breath in her ear. "You ought to let me warm you up."

O-Okay… okay this… this was ludicrous. How…How much had he had to drink at this point!? Because… Because this wasn't…

"You're… just going to keep teasing me aren't you?" She wrung her hands. He shrugged.

"Call it payback for subjecting me to that nerd." He retorted smoothly. She frowned- part of her could almost wonder if he was… _jealous_ but…. No. Well yes- he probably was but not… because of… well  _that._

…Right?

"I told you… I was… lonely…and he was there." She said awkwardly. His eyes narrowed somewhat.

"You know… you could have gotten me a visitor's pass… and I would have come up for a weekend and stayed the whole summer." He smirked. Her cheeks flared.

"Something… something tells me… Penny wouldn't have liked that." She glowered on instinct. Ugh. She had  _hated_ that insipid twit who had just hung on his arm and repeated everything said to her like some kind of stupid trained parrot- ugh watching the two of them had made her skin  _crawl_. Ugh.

His eyebrow rose, "Still mad huh?"

Blossom tensed and she sniffed with her nose in the air. "Why ever would I be mad?" She said ever so  _sweetly_ \- he snorted.

"Yep, still mad. Would it help if I said- I was bored and lonely?"

She glowered. "No."

"…Whelp can't blame a guy for trying." His arm was around her shoulders. "This is why you don't ditch me for nerds at science seminars- speaking of…"

They paused at a door- already ajar- his grin increased she recognized that mischievous look and before she knew it she was shuffled abruptly in the room. She gasped when her back hit the wall and he loomed over her.

"Brick… Brick what are you…? What are you doing you…you idiot?" She demanded… in a meek little voice that was dangerously close to a gasp and well… no- no clichés… clichés were not… this wasn't…

"School's out- I get to rest my genius brain for a few months and be an idiot however long I please."

She gulped, "I…I see- and… and what is your plan then- are you going to cause… cause havoc then- make my summer home… a misery?"

Yet another low… dark chuckle.

"Naturally Babe… you're just going to have to keep this dastardly Rowdyruff in your sights at all times…" His voice was getting softer and softer.

"I…I see then… it's a good thing I'm…home this year then?" She whispered.

"Bet your ass it is." Her breath caught when their noses near touched. His grin just seemed to widen. "You know… we're not fooling anyone."

She blinked. "..Excuse me?"

"You…me…we're not fooling anyone Babe…" A piece of her hair was tucked neatly behind her ear. "we really… should do something about all this."

Blossom only frowned as Brick's hand trailed from her ear down her cheek, "Brick… you're my-."

"Best friend? Yeah I know Blossom… and you're mine. Lemme guess… not a fan of clichés are we?"

Her cheeks warmed even more than they already had.

"…Living in a teenage soap opera… is not my idea of a good time." She finally murmured. He was silent and he kept stroking her skin, her hair, making little circles with his thumb against her cheek.

"Oh but Babe… it could get so much worse." He murmured.

Her eyebrow rose. "Oh really…how?"

And there was the dastardly Rowdyruff smile again- and she was soon led on a walk about round the room, "See Babe- picture this." His hand went up. " It's a gorgeous spring day, all your family and friends gathered outside- you're in a stunning breathtaking gown of pure white under an archway of pink roses."

She couldn't help the little gasp, he…remembered her favorite flowers? Well… then again her junior prom corsage had been a pink rose so…it wasn't too hard to figure out she supposed. Still though…

"Brick I don't understand-."

He silenced with her a finger to her lips. "Shh- silencio my dear Puff – allow me to continue. Now- you're standing there side by side with the man you've found you can tolerate when you're lonely and bored-."

She groaned, "Brick I broke up with him-."

"No, no, this is my story Babe- I will finish it." He smirked. "Now picture this perfect day- your wedding day and just as it's about to begin- what is this- but your handsome - unbelievably handsome best friend Brick Jojo is suddenly there-running full speed down the aisle-his brothers chasing after him- begging him not to do this- but he doesn't listen- no he can't afford to- that handsome son of a bitch suddenly throws himself at your voluminous skirts, cling to your shoes and begs you not to marry the boring nerd!"

"I broke up with him you silly fool." She was ignored.

"He says- " don't marry him!" Your dashing best friend says. " He's boring and has a strange fixation on cheese omelettes!"

…. _Snort. Giggle. Snort._

"Brick… you video chatted me during  _breakfast_."

Her idiot best friend only waved it off and continued with his… story. " He takes your hands- kneels at your feet, "Run away with me instead!" He implores- "I keep you entertained without subpar uneventful, unworthy  _boring_ sex! I can give you better sex!  _Much_ better sex! Don't marry him, don't make me beg- I'll even sweeten the deal and buy you candy!"

_Snort. Giggle. Snort. Snort._

"B-Brick… Okay… Okay you've made your point- you…" She could barely breath. Holding it all in as she was. His grin grew wider and he leaned closer.

" _Unlimited_  Candy." And… the laughter escaped and echoed through the empty room. He continued regardless. "A dashing man at your feet. A gaping cheese obsessed groom. You'd have no choice but to heed that even  _worse_ cliché and run away that very moment- hand in hand as you two raced down the aisle- you'd likely throw the bouquet and hit some poor sap in the head with it and just think… all those  _presents_ you'd have to return to sender…" He "shuddered" and shook his head. "Tragic. And so easily avoided." He shrugged "innocently".

Blossom wiped her eyes. And pounded her chest. "You…You wouldn't. Your pride would never allow for such a display." She shook her head. "Alright Brick now really-." This had gone on long enough- silly… handsome… fool.

His expression suddenly sobered and once again she was against a wall. Him leaning over her- his hand just at the side of her face. "You think my pride would stand a chance against the horror of me seeing my dream girl marry some nobody computer nerd with a weird fixation on Einstein and cheese omelettes all because "he was there" – no Babe… never. I'd beg if I had to."

Her heart pounded. "You…? Beg?" Barely a whisper. She shook her head. "Never…"

"Some things… are worth more than pride Blossom." She gulped.

"B-Brick… I… I mean…-."

"I missed you." Another sharp gasp. She looked up. He continued. "I did. And fuck I just… I missed you…Blossom."

Her fingers curled against the wall. Her gaze fit the floor. "…And…I missed… _you..._ Brick. Summer… was awful without you."

Their brows touched. "Right back at you Babe… fuck… I guess clichés… are clichés for a reason aren't they?" She felt like an idiot but she sunk into his touch- her eyes closed against his cupped hand while he stroked her cheek again.

"…I suppose they are." She murmured. He paused then and that big toothy grin that spread over his face right then… her heart beat faster.

"Yeah… and I guess Fate's just a fan of em' in general Babe… because-." His eyes went skyward and she followed his gaze –Oh…. Oh for the love of… of  _all_ the decorations to be left  _behind_  it had to be-!

_Mistletoe._

"You know the rules Blossom." He murmured.

"It's so cliché…you wouldn't."

His grin was broad, she was pressed further against the wall. "Oh I would… and I'm gonna… unless you tell me to stop in five…four…" He leaned in, her fingers curled and her eyes… left that dratted plant and fixed on him instead. His warm crimson irises were half lidded and… she had never… seen that look before… even Dexter on the… off days he had tried to be… affectionate on a more than physical basis…

Had never looked at Blossom… like that.

Her eyes began to flutter closed. "Three… two…" She whispered.

"One….times up Blossom… yes or no…" Centimeters apart. Little to nothing.

"…Yes."

"Good answer…"

She closed her eyes and puckered her lips readying herself for-.

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY!"

… Buttercup.

Brick stiffened, "Buttercup Utonium you have the single  _worst_ timing imagainable." He grunted.

Her sister… looking… quite… err… wet- someone had clearly gotten… pulled into the pool only shrugged.

"Yeah sorry- but we've been lookin' for ya- parties over- Boom broke the diving board and Princess didn't get any nooky- not that she was gonna- but she wants us all out." Another shrug.

"So Mitch managed to escape the harridan's claws then?" He said dryly. Blossom giggled and he threw her a sly smile.

"Yep- when all else fails to convince the witch you're not "interested" in well  _that_  then hey sometimes drastic measures must be taken."

"…Which is…?"

Buttercup snickered, "He kissed a boy… and he did not like it." More snickering which was turning into cackling.

"Who? Didn't think Pablo was here-?" Brick began.

"BUTTERCUP!" Now both she and Brick blinked as Buttercup continued looking rather… smug. The door burst open and in came Butch… sopping wet…and a very…. Panicked Mitch behind him.

"Buttercup- Buttercup I am begging you- just delete it!" Mitch begged but Butch growled.

"Gimme the phone baby." He held his hand out. Buttercup snorted.

"Nope."

"BABY I AIN'T PLAYIN' GIVE IT!" He stomped his foot.

"It was my only chaaaaaaaance! Butch was right  _there_ \- I didn't have a choice she didn't believe me otherwise!"

Her sister snickered more. "I'll think about it- soooo-." And now her eyes centered on… oh… oh dear. Blossom quickly removed herself from Brick's grip. "…Right, again  _hate_ to break this up but the whore's having a hissy fit and we're all bailing so…" She shrugged.

Brick sighed and rolled his eyes. "Right…time to go." He mumbled.

"Sorry man." Another shrug.

Brick didn't answer, he only took Blossom's hand and followed Buttercup out of the room, down the endless mazes it seemed of hallways and out into the warm summer night. Bubbles and Boomer as well as a few other disgruntled guests all stood milling about- obviously waiting for their parties to get back together.

Bubbles sucked in a breath and clasped her hands together. Boomer beamed.

"It's about time!"

"Yaaaaaa-…yay?"

Brick's grip was like steel. Her baby sister frowned and then tapped her foot.

" _Seriously!"_ The blonde's hands went up in the air. "c'mon Brick"

"Well it's not  _my_ fault someone decided to break a diving board." Brick grunted.

"I said I was sorry man…" Boomer only looked miserably embarrassed- as well as soaked.

"Yeah, yeah." Another grunt. Blossom giggled again but Bubbles only glowered and shook her head.

"You know… I get Blossy in the red dress and you don't do it. Okay seriously- you need to at least kiss her!" Bubbles tapped her foot and wait- what!?

"What do you mean – " _Got me in the red dress_?" – was this some kind of set-Mmmph?"

…. Oh… well…then… um… uh… ohh… okay…. Never…mind… he can keep kissing her… yes…keep the kisses coming… Blossom likes the kisses…. She likes them a lot. Never mind… those hoots and hollars… around them just…keep on kissing her. Allow her to… return the favor… yes… yes she will.

"AW YEAH!"

"It's about TIME!"

"You're welcome Brick!"

"Dayuuuum look at Bloss  _go!_  Ha!"

"UGH! Have you losers not left  _yet!"_ Blossom's grip tightened on his shirt. "Oh for the love of- EW! Not on my front lawn! Keep your cliché- best friends turn lovey dovey gobbledygook  _off_ my property! Just go and fuck each other and be done with it! Ugh… I need a drink!"

"…Um thank you for the invite Princess?" Bubbles said awkwardly.

"I said- OUT!"

"…Okay…Okay jeez. We're going- we're going. Wow."

She heard a door slam and she pulled away- but Brick only pulled her right back.

"Where do you think you're going? We're not done here." He murmured huskily.

"Party's over Brick…" She whispered. He smiled.

"Then let's continue this… _discussion_ … at my place Babe."

Her cheeks blazed but… he was an unfairly…good kisser… yes… yes he was… and…. keep them coming… keep them coming a lot…. Please…and thank you….

"What do you say Blossom?" Another throaty deep chuckle. She nodded dazedly. Was this a dream? Was it? She couldn't tell.

"….Kay." She finally managed to spit it out… sounded like a lovesick simpering school girl… but… well at least she wasn't giggling.

"Good… because you and I… we have a  _lot_ to talk about Miss Utonium…. Lots of icky gooey clichés that are nonetheless  _very_ true me thinks… very…very accurate in some cases even."

_Giggle._

…Okay she wasn't giggling… _much._

"Lead the way then Mr. Jojo." He took her hand then and her head went on his shoulder before he bent down and pressed a kiss on her head.

"Just to warn you though Babe… you best get used to the cliché…after cliché you know… because se… we're going to be seeing it a lot… this summer and beyond… "

"…Oh?" She whispered. "Why?"

They paused at the edge of the ludicrously long driveway. Their brows touched.

"Well… not to be…  _too_ cliché but… I'm pretty sure… by the end of the summer at least… in one of those tropey cringe inducing cliché smorgasbords… a guy in a red cap is probably gonna end up telling a girl in a red bow…his best friend and all… he's in love with her."

Her eyes widened before she leaned in.

"And horror beyond horrors Mr. Jojo… that girl in the red bow… is probably going to say it right back."

With that the cliché of the clichés continued- as Blossom Utonium kissed her best friend and the boy she'd loved for God knows how long… and he Brick Jojo… only kissed right back… the girl he'd loved for just as long.

**-o-**

**Blossom Utonium and Brick Jojo are now "in a relationship**

_Bubbles Utonium, Buttercup Utonium, Butch Jojo, Boomer Jojo + 500 like this_

_Fin._


	3. "Checkmate"

**Checkmate:**

_Noun: a final defeat or deadlock._

**_-o-o-o-_ **

The sun had risen bringing the new dawn slowly giving way to early morning when they woke up. Limbs tangled- Hair askew- eyes wide- naked with shock before they had both tumbled away from each other- sharp gasps and curses in their wakes- before once again their roles are remembered... and they act accordingly.

No direct words are exchanged of course. They instead circle each other like two menacing wolves- teeth bared- fists clenched- eyes blazing.

There was only silence. The silence of unspoken demands- hostility and... something else. Something lingering over the room like a heavy fog- so thick their breathing was slow and labored... the very air between them seemed to be crackling- tensions were high- one was waiting for the other to crack first. Would it happen? Who knows?

She was a beauty. An almost ethereal beauty that only grew the moment she shed those mortal garments and was left in her devastating unfair glory- the mere thought of such a sight was almost enough to make most heterosexual men fall to their knees in desire, need and  _desperation._

But this young man in front of her- who stood in an equally glorious magnificent natural state was no normal male- no he was her determined equal- her supposed natural conqueror- biology was on his side after all- as he had grown so had his muscle, his mass, his bone density and even his physical stature- all made his female counterpart before him near dwarf in comparison for all her Amazon strength and looks- he was still all the taller. All the stronger.

As he continued to claim. As she continued to scoff.

He was a God. She was a Goddess.

Locked in an endless war of conflict and jibes. Of constant stalemates and hollow victories.

All that had finally ended in this.

How this had happened… neither of them could honestly say. One moment they had been at battle- not with fists but with words- they didn't bother to descend to violence like their green eyed siblings both would- but nor would they demean themselves to the so called truce their golden haired siblings had declared amongst themselves.

No. Never.

Their eyes were locked- neither spoke. To speak now would be to admit a defeat. Just as neither would admit to being the first to flinging the first insult- the first remark.

They stared each other down.

Neither would either admit to have been the first to follow the other into that dark alley- where the verbal altercation continued- louder. Angrier. Had they have been inclined they could have descended back into their childhood solutions- a flying fist- a well-placed kick.

The silence only grew.

It had ended somehow. That argument over nothing- had it been nothing? Neither could remember either what had caused their altercation- but both knew but would never admit what had ultimately ended it.

A crash of mouths, melding of lips- clashing of tongues- a fight for control- for power- the pulling of hair- and the equal pull towards the other- hands had gripped at thin cotton and thick wool- buried themselves under them, within them- down them. A hand up a shirt – another trailing down… down.

He would take credit for taking the first step- literally to be honest- hoisting the obviously amorous woman up and leading the way out of that dimly lit alley way- That low satisfying moan and looping of legs around his torso had been the only permission he'd needed after all. A tossing of her head- a nod maybe? Or it could have just been another reflex- unconscious- conscious- before she'd pointed him forward- demanded it really- tch a demand- toward  _him?_

He wasn't one to take orders. She knew it too.

But in some cases he could be open to….forceful suggestions- especially when that had involved her mouth beginning to do some delightful things to the cord in his neck: Everything nice….

_HA!_

Not in a million years- she could keep up the façade all she wanted but that's all it was- a façade- and it only disappeared with him. With her  _counterpart._

He was the one in charge here. Him.

She was prideful to say he had capitulated first- he had made no protest nor any sort of argument when she'd made short work of his shirt- and her own: If anything he'd been rather eager himself- a sort of shaking repressed giddiness when she'd allowed him to aid in the removal of the rest of her clothing- she'd already stripped him bare- there'd been no question after all of him even  _thinking_ of keeping himself clothed.

She was in charge here- she was the one making the plan- the orders… everything… her. Not him.

_Her._

He had had especially relished in the removal of her brassiere- she'd been hiding her figure from him for far too long and he was tired of it. He'd certainly latched onto her breasts quick enough- soft murmurs- compliments in his wake even- he had his victory- there was no need to not give her some enjoyment- the usual language of carnality- she'd responded in kind after all. How could she have not- she was completely lost in the delirium of lust – of desire- his kiss had parted her lips- her legs had spread out of instinct- desire- want-  _need_.

He'd delivered. Of course he had.

Victory had been his.

He'd been in awe of her- of course he had- he'd been wanting this for weeks… months…  _years_ – she wouldn't be crude and lie about her own enjoyment of this- her victory- her total and complete victory had been well earned- so why not let herself enjoy the spoils of a hard campaign. His hair was unfairly soft- for someone who didn't take care of it in a satisfying fashion… it was nonetheless… soft and thick. Fingers lost in it. And his physique… had been satisfying… quite… satisfying to behold. She'd followed the firm lines of his back up… and down… slick with sweat… smooth and shining… like gilt.

But it had been her victory… her's.

He'd seen the way her eyes had lingered on him. Assessing him- staring at his very being like she couldn't believe her eyes. He'd wanted to laugh- he should have- but he'd been too focused on exploring her body- tracing every curve with his hands… and his mouth- relishing in every stolen breath growing quicker the longer he'd stared upon her- looking at his prize- his hard earned spoil of war- a long ardous campaign that they were ready at long to last to declare a winner.

Him of course. Not her. Him.

She'd looked up at him- She hadn't gone down easily- but her smile- shaky with desire and long repressed sin had been constant- he'd smirked and his mouth trailing down her body and hadn't ceased nor slowed- only increased: She'd wrapped her legs around his torso- Arousal. Desire. The musky scintillating scent of sex and  _need_ permeating his nostrils. His smirk had grown.

Victory was his.

And… the spoils of war were now his.  _His._ He'd earned them. He'd earned his victory.

_His._

He'd clung to her- his kisses near desperate with a long withheld want as he'd insisted on touching every inch of her- every groan and whispered endearment another waving of the white flag. His surrender had been absolute. She relished in it- relished in her victory- relished in him. He was gone. Finished. Completely in her power and he belonged only to her. So lost in his carnal euphoria he'd not even noticed when she had taken the upper hand- literally- looking down at him- but then up- Up. Down.

One last battle- one last campaign.

And to the victors… would come the spoils.

Because this was her victory.

_Her's._

She had wrapped herself around him- her eyes had been closed and her breathing had been constant. She was worn out- he'd exhausted her obviously. His victory. His win. King checked Queen. He was the master of this board. Done. Finished. Victory.

When his own eyes had closed as he had gathered his prize closer- relishing in the warmth of her skin and the softness of her hair- it had been in the afterglow of a hard battle won: He had won. He had earned his respite. His reward. His Prize.

Because this was his victory.

_His._

And so it was that they were here once more… once more at a stalemate, This same constant stalemate between those two proud individuals- the leaders of their pack- the alpha's of their species- circling- yearning- drawing back- moving forward.

Silence. One step forward in sync- one could never give the other the advantage. One could never give the other weakness.

Breathing in sync. Facing the other. Eyes locked.

He would claim she had fallen in his arms- clinging to him. Desperation.

She would claim he had pulled her forward- clutching her. Lust.

Anger. Desire.

Lust. Desperation.

Another step. Another. Another.

Chest to chest. Face to face.

The silence was broken. In sync. In unison.

" _Again."_

His battle. Her battle.

His victory. Her victory.

One moment. One breath.

One mind. One heart.

_"Brick..."_

_"Blossom..."_

Their battle.

Their victory.

Checkmate.

_fin_

**_-o-o-o-_ **


	4. "Kiss on a Bruise"

" **Kiss on a Bruise"**

**-o-o-o-**

He hated this. He hated each and every one of these god damned-!

"You need to be more careful." He grunted. She rolled her eyes.

"If I'm careful as you call it- I'm either dead or someone else is. I can handle it." The voice was cool and authoritative- he hated that tone. Those cerise eyes bore into him and his fist clenched- the water squeezed out in torrents into the metal bowl. Brick Jojo only threw the now bone dry rag back down in the scummy water with a growl of disgust and tilted his counterpart's chin up- her skin was a motley of purple, red, green and a sickening mix of all three. He could see the entire battle played out on her bare flesh. First a fist, then a kick, finally a blunt object- likely the pipe Brick had used to ultimately bring the perp down when he had finally gotten there. His own fist clenched more.

"Rougher than usual." Another grunt. Another eye roll.

"Being challenged by a lady in a pink skirt apparently was too much for his sensitive male ego." And now those pink lips curled into a challenging smile. "Doesn't that sound familiar…"

He bristled and wordlessly removed her jacket- she didn't fight him or protest- only silently allowed him to continue in this strange ritual of theirs.

"I was young and foolish." He said quietly. "This was a grown ass man with drugged up courage. Pathetic." He sneered.

"You're not so old now you know." She retorted and wordlessly without even being told slipped those spaghetti straps down- more wretched splotches lined her entire body. Tighter…tighter. The Townsville Police Department holding cells were pitifully under secured- anyone could just waltz right in and… take care of business if needed.

And oh was there a need now. A  _big_ one.

A light touch on his arm curbed his murderous tendencies and another gentle touch on his fist uncurled it- "Thank you." A whisper.

He was silent. Wordlessly their hands laced. Their brows touched. Achingly close- but…

Brick pulled away.

"Don't thank me." A grunt. Graveled and he hated it. His fist clenched again. "Don't let it happen again."

"I won't." She flinched and grasped at her chest- he narrowed his own crimson eyes. Any normal person would have likely perished from the sheer savagery of that attack- he supposed in a sickening way she was lucky to only have a cracked rib and bruises.

… Brick hated those bruises though. No… not hate-  _loathed._ Every single one of them- every flinch, every grimace- he wanted to grab each and every one of those loathsome intruders and crush them- destroy them. But these weren't perps he could just beat senseless and make go away- and these weren't the slobbering fools one crimson look could make  _run_ away.

No these were untouchable- unstoppable- the only way Brick could make them go away was… with time.

And he wasn't a patient man. He never had been. Never would be.

And so he hated them. He hated those bruises more than anything in the world.

"Will you be alright getting home?" He muttered. She gave him another sardonic smile.

"Are you offering to walk me home like any normal boy would?" She laughed but regretted it clearly- she clutched her side. "Walk me to my door, take my hands and ask for permission to kiss me after a fine night out?" Another laugh. Another grimace. "Or are you just looking for the perfect opportunity to strike and bring me down once and for all?"

His lip twitched at the sheer lunacy of such a statement. "It was just curiosity- it's no fun to beat someone when they're already down." Her lip curled again. He continued, "Besides- if I wanted to do so I wouldn't be asking permission now would I?"

She was infuriatingly staid. Some would call it being coy but Brick knew better. Her brain was analyzing every word, every syllable of what he had just said- she was a perfect heroine- a warrior protecting this town from the scum of the earth- Brick included of course. Though he'd prefer not to be put in the  _exact_ same category as the crazed druggie who in a adrenaline fueled psychotic break had decided to challenge both a Powerpuff Girl  _and_ ultimately a Rowdyruff Boy.

No…. Brick was far superior to  _that_ kind of scum. Of that he could be confidently assured.

She gave him another cool smile- choosing obviously to not bring anything more into this conversation.

"I suppose I'll see you later then." She adjusted her hair. That ever there scarlet ribbon was still askew and barely hanging on. "In battle I take it?"

He shrugged, "Same time, same place, have to keep the status quo running as normal Babe."

"Oh naturally." She paused. He gathered up his makeshift first aid. Silence. Her hand trailed up his arm. "You're hurt too you know."

He rolled his eyes. His knuckles were somewhat bruised from the crazed man's initial blow with his pipe or whatever. Wouldn't even last a day- with the X' in his blood it would likely be six… five hours at most. Hers would be longer- likely until the next morning- at least it was Saturday.

"He got lucky." Brick muttered. She still had a hold on him. He turned- brows touching once more. She cupped his hand- bruised and bloody from its initial beating and the violent aftermath of attempting such a thing in the first place.

His other fist clenched from that soft… airy touch of her lips to the bruised skin there- he swallowed the shudder, the jolt even the seemingly instinctual closing of his eyes. He was stronger than that. He pulled away again.

"Brick." Quietly. Softly. His eyes skimmed to the medley of bruises again, up her arms, her collarbone, past her chin, snaking around her cheek and finally ending just beyond her eye. She didn't flinch, or grimace or even move away when he brushed her hair out of her blackened eye.

Close. Closer.

She was silent once more. His hand was still cupping that bruised cheek. Pink eyes bore into him. Wide…luminous- his grip tightened. She did flinch that time.

He pulled away.

"Don't let it happen again. I won't be able to stop myself next time… and you know we can't have that." He grunted.

"I know."

Did she? Because Brick didn't.

It was only a matter of time… both of them surely knew that. One more attack, one more intervention of sorts- one more cut… one more burn… shot… gash…. Bruise.

One more. Just one more.

"Brick?" She called for him again.

_His enemy._

"Yeah?" Another low gravel.

_The bane of his existence._

"…Thank you." Silence. Red met pink.

_The Super hero he hated._

He continued staring straight ahead."

And ultimately…. In the end…the very reason…  _for_ his existence.

"…You're welcome Blossom."

_fin_


	5. "Family Hug"

**"Family Hug"**

**-o-o-o-**

He stared at the mirror and adjusted his tie for the seventh time in the last…oh twenty minutes- maybe? Had he kept count? …And damn it this tie wasn't on straight – god damn it! He was valedictorian of his graduating class- top of his class at college but Brick Jojo couldn't tie a damn  _tie_ like some kind of-!

The door opened- without a knock because God forbid and two sets of arms were suddenly around his own shoulders- God damn it.

"What's kicking Bro!"

"Yeah man – you ready!"

He sneered and removed the two burrs from him- "Lay off idiots- I ain't in the mood!" He snapped and went back to the  _much_ more important task of getting this tie straight. Butch raised an inky eyebrow but Boomer sighed.

"Seriously Big Bro.  _Again?_ " The blonde smoothly undid the disaster that was Brick's tie and began…expertly tying- God damn it. He groaned.

"….Changed my mind I can't do this." Brick shook his head. "Nope. Can't-."

Butch snorted and smoothly stood in front of him.

"Yeah no. Don't think so- sit your ass down." That smirk was nothing short of traitorous serenity. God Brick hated it.

"Yeah man- almost done. Just be patient a bit longer eh." Boomer snickered.

"I ain't impatient- I changed my damn mind-!"

"No you didn't. You're just nervous. Don't be a sissy Bro."

"What you just call me-!?"

"A sissy- now sit down and shut up."

…. Brick grumbled and plopped in a chair. "Last time I checked  _I_ was the Rowdy Boss, fucking stupid brats-." Both his brothers (so-called at least) rolled their eyes in sync. Butch took another chair and spun it around right in front of him while Boomer floated nonchalantly in the air effectively barring- err… keeping him from… no…. uh…. just… blocking-  _yes blocking_ his view of uh… this lovely carved door frame…and the hubbub right behind it-.

Brick grabbed his hat and shoved it on. Again the blond had the nerve to be belligerent and grab it off his head with another snicker. Both he and Butch continued to look at him like a duo of Cheshire's- ugh what he wouldn't give to knock those two sets of teeth in and-!

"Okay Bro. What's up?" Butch said smoothly.

"Yeah Brick- you're shaking like a leaf." Boomer shrugged.

"I AM NOT!" He roared.

The two of them shared another mocking look. He frowned and cleared his throat.

"I ain't nervous. I'm fine." He grunted. "Just you know…"

"We know…?" God what a bunch of idiots. They even both talked idiot at the same time like a bunch of dumb ass wind up tin soldiers or some shit! … Note to self- none of his children were going to play with those creepy-.

….Children. Kids. Baby. Baby in belly. Baby in belly before ring on finger. Ring barely presented before baby- o…Oh God Brick couldn't do this! This was a mistake! A  _Mistake!_ Get him outta here!

GOD DAMN IT!

Again the two of em' were like two stupid…stupid grinning-! Holding him down in the chair like some kind of stupid-! Damn it leggo!

"Uh uh uh." Butch waved a finger in his face.

"Don't even think about it Big Bro." Boomer gave him another grin.

"I…was just gonna go for a walk!" He squeaked- wait- no he didn't! Course he didn't! He was Brick Jojo he didn't… he didn't  _squeak_ like some kind of sissy baby! Hell no! That was Boomer's job!

"Sorry man- but you could accidentally see the blushing bride before the ceremony and well-." Butch shrugged again.

"That's not  _allowed_." Boomer folded his arms.

"G-God damn it you idiots- Leggo! If I wanna go for a damn walk then-!"

They were silent and then shared another look in sync. Damn it….stop doing that.

"You're gonna be fine man." Butch finally murmured. "C'mon Bro- out of the three of us you're the least of a screw-up-."

"Getting my girl pregnant before the ring's on it. Oh yeah-  _real good_." He muttered. Boomer frowned.

"You got the rock on it though- so it was a little…  _early_. I mean… she still fits in her dress."

"Thank God-I'd never hear the end of it if I didn't." Brick muttered.

"Yeah- that dress is pretty slinky. Nothin' to the imagination. She looks pretty hot I'll admit- Bloss makes a hot preggo." Brick looked up sharply.

"Get your own Puff!" He snapped.

"Working on it- she's a stubborn spitfire but I'll get her." Butch leered. "Only a matter of time now."

"Yeah okay." Boomer snorted.

"What don't believe me?"

"Your track record says otherwise."

"Tch-  _puh-lease_. Ancient History."

Brick rolled his eyes. "As  _fascinating_ a conversation as this is- can we get back to the task at hand- you know- me effectively putting myself in the yoke because I couldn't keep something  _else_ to myself." He grunted.

"… Bro you popped the question months ago."

"Yeah you ain't marryin' the chick cause she's preggars- you're marryin' the chick cause you want to…right?"

"O-Of course I do! I love her! Just… I uh… um…uhhhh…." He cleared his throat. "Just you know… - you know!"

"uh… no we don't."

"Yeah Brick no offense you're not making no sense."

…Idiots. He squeezed the bridge of his exhaled,

"I love Blossom. Of course I do- But the plan- as in the plan she and I  _both_ made mind you was simple- engaged, marriage- house- jobs, pet as a test and  _then_ we'd go about having a mini Redhead running around the house not…" he put his hands up. " I ain't ready to be a dad- I could barely keep you two outta trouble and you both are idiots- this kid's gonna be a genius- me and Blossom's genes… kid'll be the next Einstein." There was a ripple of pride in his voice. Quavering as it was. He snorted form the sheer lunacy of this situation. "We had a plan, a  _good_ plan… and now because of _one_ lousy broken-."

"Okay! TMI- Way too much  _TMI_ Bro- love you- but don't need that image in my brain." Butch shook his head. "But c'mon man- it was gonna happen eventually- and I mean…" He looked at Boomer. "I think we turned out good- what bout' you Boom?- I mean obviously  _I_ did great in life but I'm awesome  _anyway_ so-."

The blonde swiped him in the head. "Yeah, yeah – says the guy whose girl still won't let im' back in bed and has been sleepin' on the couch for a week."

"What in the- Oye! You been spyin' on me!?"

"Sisters talk dumb ass."

"…That they do."

All three of them snorted in sync. Boomer however cradled his chin.

"But ya know- Butch you been hearin' any complaints on your end on Bloss' behalf?"

His brother smirked again. "Nope. None on my end- Buttercup's been too busy yellin' at me."

"And Bubbles hasn't mentioned a thing to me soooooo-."

"Me thinks you're in the clear Bro."

He frowned. The two idiots just kept beaming at him like two stupid… morons and crap and Brick sighed.

"… You really think I didn't mess up?"

"Nah you messed up-but it's a good mess up. Trust us."

"Yeah Bro you're gonna be a kick ass dad- teach the kid how to be a Rowdyruff Boy you know-."

"Or girl."

"… that too."

"You're the Rowdy Boss for a reason man. You can handle it. Sides- the kid'll have the two best uncles in the damn world lookin' out for it-."

"Don't call my kid an "it". Bloss doesn't like that. I called it an "it" and she made me sleep on the couch."

"Hey least your couch has good cushions." Butch muttered.

"You two just gotta learn to have a supply of ice cream and crap in the freezer at all times – saves your ass a lot." Boomer nodded sagely.

"I tried ice cream- she shoved it in my face and called it a "bribe." Brick mumbled.

"Butters just dunked it over my head." Butch retorted.

"… Well it works for me." Boomer snorted and dodged the cuff to the head even coming from both sides as it was.

"Aw shut up."

He heard the music then- the chatter outside ceased and well… he took a deep breath as stood and his arms went over both their shoulders.

"She looks great you know… you did good Bro."

"Yeah man- Congrats."

He could imagine it. God he could imagine it. But he wouldn't have to for much longer. He tightened his grip on them both and they returned it in kind.

"Sure about this man?"

"Yeah- say the word and we'll cause some good ole' fashioned Rowdy "chaos"- your call Bro."

"Nah… I'm ready… can't stop a good thing after all…" All three of them snickered in sync before Boomer plopped the hat back on Brick's head where it belonged- she'd hate that. Heh- oh well.

The Rowdyruff Boys couldn't be seen as going  _too_ good after all. Heh.

_Fin._


	6. "Monster in a Closet"

" **Monster in the Closet"**

**-o-**

Blossom was covered head to toe in filth by the time she finally made it to the cozy ranch style house in the suburbs. She barely got the key in the door before it swung open and she was met with two crimson sets of eyes-

"MAMA!"

"Jesus… what the fu-dgicles happened Babe!? No- Cody- Cody it's okay, give Momma space- let Momma sit down." He took hold of her waist and Cody toddled behind- clutching his teddy bear- what was he even doing up-!? It was almost-!

"Brick, what's Cody doing up-!?" Her husband led her to the arm chair- the rests already bent completely out of place- soon enough they'd snap completely and they'd have to find a new chair. Again. He turned to their closet- and began digging through it. Blossom sighed and settled into the chair.

Oh God… look at the state of her floor! Her beautiful newly installed hardwood floors! Ruined! They were now stained with mud, monster remains and… blood. She supposed some of those stains were…blood then. A towel was soon over her shoulders- and he was behind her- rubbing the dirt and grime off.

"Brick…sweetheart I'm alright- I am really- I just want to-." She protested but Brick wasn't listening- and well…She couldn't blame him if she was being completely honest- this fight had been… horrible. Utterly monstrous and that wasn't just being literal. He'd been waiting here- face pallid despite the rage in his crimson eyes- and Cody… her baby just kept staring up at her with those giant red eyes.

All she wanted was to get clean, and go to bed- as soon as that dratted monster had been… disposed of – Blossom had immediately left the scene to do exactly that. The exhaustion hit her like a well…  _brick_ – irony upon ironies and now sitting on a chair back in the comforts of her own home she had her husband swearing like a sailor under his breath on one side while he wiped her clean with one of their best towels and their terribly frightened three year old just kept pressing stuffed animal after stuffed animal into her hands- practically burying her in all his toys.

"M-Mama? Mama kay? Mama- take! Take!"

"Baby- Baby I'm okay." She murmured and brushed those copper curls away from those huge red eyes. Lip trembling and quivering. "I'm fine Baby nothing to worry about." She murmured. Her husband was silent even as he finished her…cleaning.

"Big Monster!" Her baby whimpered. "P-Papa say monsters no real! No real! No r-r-r-reallllllll!" Brick flinched Her chest heaved and finally she held her arms out and her baby ran into them.

"Shh… Shh...it's okay… it's okay. Momma's here." She whispered. "Shh… Shh…"

"I meant in his closet." Brick whispered back. She nodded.

" I know." She mouthed silently and he knelt next to them both.

"Hey- hey c'mon buddy- it's okay." Cody just wasn't having it- he buried his face more in her chest. Brick's face fell- "He insisted Bloss- I tried to put him to bed but-."

She nodded, "I know. I know you did Brick." She squeezed her eyes shut and she felt his arms go around her shoulders- their little boy effectively squished between them. Finally those tears began to cease and he peeked out from between their arms.

"Monsters real?" They exchanged a look. Her grip tightened. Brick grimaced.

"… Some are." He finally murmured and adjusted the worn red cap that hung over their son's eyes back to being backwards, "But your Momma takes care of em' buddy."

"Closet?" Another whimper. Another slice in her chest. Brick shook his head.

"Now see those aren't real. Your uncle was just messing with you because he's a ass-tonishingly bad liar." Nice recovery. She gave him a sardonic look- his lip curled wryly. Cody only whimpered and buried his head- and his nice clean hair…back into Blossom's stained shirt- she hummed quietly until finally those tiny whimpers quieted completely and were replaced by tiny snores.

They exchanged another looked, exhaled in sync and Brick scooped Cody up silently- that tiny head lulled against that broad shoulder- a thumb creeping to his mouth- she should correct that but… she was just too tired.

"Babe." It was low and husky- raw with exhaustion… had he been waiting all night. She looked up. He gave her a wan smile, "I got this if you wanna hit the shower." She frowned but then felt that wave of exhaustion begin to creep in- she nodded and reached up to kiss her son on the brow- he didn't stir. He was out for the count. Another wry look exchanged and Blossom then headed for the bathroom.

Her uniform jacket hit the floor with a sickening plop- it was so soaked with…. Well everything that she could only bare to hold it by the very tips of her fingers- at least her under armor looked… less…well repulsive- the zipper caught- she frowned and pulled. Still stuck.

"Let me Babe." She paused but said nothing while he pulled that stubborn zipper all the way down- trailing his hands- slipping that thick Kevlar down until it too hit the floor- Brick grabbed it and chucked it in the washing machine without another word while she stepped through the glass door.

The silence was thick. She bit her lip.

"…I had to." She finally murmured. He was still silent. "Brick I had to." She closed her eyes relishing in the feeling of that slime and goo being washed off her skin. The washing machine continued going and she heard the dryer's door open and close. She breathed in the fresh clean scent- the aroma almost intoxicating after that god awful  _stench_ that had followed her. "The city was-."

"I'm aware Babe." He cut her off. "I explained it to Cody best I could." She bit her lip.

"…Was he scared?"

The washer  _dinged_  and she heard the door  _slammed_ open, "He saw his Momma being hoisted in the air by that… _thing_ \- yeah he was scared." She sucked in a breath and peeked out the curtain.

"And you let him  _watch?_ Brick he's three years old!"

"I don't see a point in hiding this shit from our kid Bloss- he's smart, he knows what's up!"

"He's just a child-!"

"Yeah but he's  _our_ kid- instead of walking he floated – instead of talkin' he spit fire at us and then sneezed ice!" He snarled and continued throwing their laundry into the basket. "You can't actually think we can keep this from him!"

She clutched the curtain. " I…I know that I just… the city-!"

She suddenly hit the wall and his hands slammed on either side of her- caging her in before he kissed her- hard. Water and all.

"Yeah I know- the city  _"needed"_ you." He rasped. "The monster was gonna break City Hall- the people- those poor screeching people were gonna get squished because they persist in running  _around_ the monster's feet- screamin' and yellin' like some-."

His shirt hit the tile and she buried herself in his arms.

"It's my job….Fighting Crime. Saving the World before bedtime…Keeping the city safe." She whispered.

"I know Babe." He rubbed little circles into her bare back and she silently handed him the shampoo bottle- "And I get it- I do. Well okay-." He squeezed the bottle. "I don't. But hey- I was born  _"evil"_ wasn't I?" She closed her eyes at the gentle massage on her scalp.

"You're not evil… you were just a kid." She mumbled. "We've been through this Brick."

"Nah Babe- I was pretty bad- I know you it. You know it- we all know it- but… hey people change." He cupped her face. "You were worth putting on the good boy act…you and Cody both."

"You're a good man Brick." She murmured. His hands trailed her bare shoulders and he shook his head,

"I'm not so good Babe… because I still watch the news and watch you fight and just… just sometimes I wish I could get the damn nerve to throw the…"Rowdyruff" cap back on… and…I dunno… just steal you away from this town…and everything… just… pack up and go."

"…Brick…" She began but he sighed and just increased his grip.

"Is Bubs okay?" She flinched. Her baby sister had taken a bad hit and gone straight through a window. Buttercup had ended up taking over the fight solo while Blossom had rushed her unconscious sister to an ambulance.

"She's alright." She murmured. What else could she say- she was conscious and she was talking. What else could they ask for….

"Boom's beside himself." She stiffened. "We had to talk him out of flying in and tch… I dunno…taking over and shit." His grip tightened more and more. "Last week I was calming Butch down- what will next week bring I wonder."

He sounded so… bitter. Angry- but when she tried to pull away he held fast.

"I didn't mean it like that." he murmured.

"Like what?" She said dully.

"You're a damn good hero- better than any of those… other idiots out there all three of you are- but you're…" Brick paused. "Blossom you're a…" Again with the hesitation. She tried to turn to face him again but he kept his grip. "You're not… just a… I mean… Cody…and me we were-" He released her. "Never mind. Wash up- I'll uh… I'll do the laundry-."

She suddenly felt freezing- and the spot where his arms had been was achingly… empty. She pulled him back into the steam and buried her face in his back.

"…. Brick… maybe… maybe you're right." She tightened her grip. "Maybe we should-."

"No." She blinked, "Babe… yeah there are times I'd want us to- but you're a Puff… it's a part of you, you're not  _you_  without the…Puff you know and…fuck if I married half a woman." He turned his head and gave her a wan smile over his shoulder. "Just…" He shook his head again, "You scared me is all." His head was still down and he scratched the back of it.

"…Brick?"

"Yeah, yeah- I'm a  _"sissy_ " I know – I used to be a kick ass Rowdyruff Boy and now I just get up, go to work, come home, play with my kid, sit in my chair and watch my wife kick ass on television and sometimes if I'm  _really_ lucky I get to have sex with said sexy superhero wife- but I know I've gone completely soft."

"No you haven't." She murmured.

"Nah… I have. My brothers rag on me all the time-  _"you're no fun Big Bro- you don't do anything fun no more!_ Blah-Blah." She laughed again. " _What kinda Rowdy are you?_  Blah-blah –"

She buried herself in his arms then- the steam from the shower mixing with their own fiery and icy breaths- the cloud of steam increased before as she pulled away, he rested his head atop her own.

"Yeah… I've gone soft alright." He murmured. "Ah well- worth it." She laughed quietly,

"You know…We're not just a Puff and a Ruff anymore… we're more than that now… you're a father… I'm a mother."

"Yeah… it's kind of weird sometimes to think that…" He murmured. "Imagine me… a goddamn Rowdyruff Boy… married to a Powerpuff… and she had my kid." He shook his head.

"A beautiful little boy with his daddy's eyes." She murmured.

"And Momma's everything else." He countered.

"Nonsense- he's your spitting image." Brick only snorted. "He is!" Blossom did her best but the yawn still escaped. He raised an eyebrow.

"Tired babe?"

"Oh shut up…" At least his chest was comfortable- the water abruptly stopped- she frowned but made no vocal protest when she was scooped up, carried out of the shower, had a towel wrapped around her and then was carried into their bedroom, she put her pajamas on almost in a haze before they both slipped under the covers- wrapping themselves in each other's arms and soon enough Brick was fast asleep: Blossom lay next to him, resting on his chest- listening to the soft breathing, feeling the subtle up' and down' of his chest- she scooted closer, ready to enjoy a very well deserved "bedtime" at last in her husband's arms.

After all…

The door opened and she heard the toddling of feet- she frowned.

"M-Mama? P-Papa?" Brick stirred and sat up.

"S'matta?" He said groggily.

"C-Closet- monster in-!" Cody whimpered and flung himself at her side. "No wanna sleep! No! Sleep here-Mama beat up monster t'morrow?" They exchanged another silent look before Brick scooted over somewhat- and Blossom hoisted the toddler onto the bed- plucking him in the space between them both. Again her boys seemed to fall asleep almost instantly. She smiled.

Blossom Utonium Jojo was a wife… she was a mother… and she was a Powerpuff Girl.

Saving the World before bedtime… one closet monster at a time.

_Fin._


	7. "Lucky"

**"Lucky"**

**-o-o-o-**

**The City of Townsville! A thriving metropolis I our good ole' USA – a place where parents can raise their children in safety and comfort and no need to worry. A place where parents don't have to worry about-.**

"N-No! Cody! No! Not the-BRICK!"

"I got him Babe! Not so fast Cody! Down you go!"

The red streak dissipated on the ground revealing a frazzled looking redhead with a lopsided red cap and dark circled red eyes holding a giggling tiny redheaded baby. The woman in pink immediately grabbed the child from the taller redhead's arms and began bouncing him.

"Oh God- he can float before he can walk! That's not in the book! Now what do we do!?" She said frantically, the baby began dapping at her own raccoon eyed face.

"The book isn't gonna have an X chapter Blossom!"

"… Well it  _should!"_

… **I said a place where parents don't HAVE to worry about-!**

" You gotta stay in the stroller bud- no floating! Bad! Bad baby!" He wagged his finger- the baby just grabbed it and began swinging it… and his father up and down.

"Brick our son is  _not_ a puppy!" She grunted and somehow managed to free her unfortunate husband from their Herculean baby's… X strengthened baby grip and the Rowdyruff Boy ended up on his bottom on the ground. Baby Cody laughed out loud and clapped his hands.

Brick blinked and wiped himself off. "He can't talk, all he does is eat, sleep, and crap and all our siblings surround him all day long wanting to pet him- until further notice- he may as well be a puppy!"

"Brick our baby is not a Dog!"

"I didn't' say dog- I said puppy- they're cute enough to get away with it."

**A place where parents can be-!**

WAAAAAAAA

"Aw , no- Bud- c'mon it's okay- C'mon."

"Oh no- Cody- Cody it's okay- shh- shh. You want your bear? Huh?"

The baby kept crying and holding his arms out and Brick stiffened and then sighed. "For the love of-." He muttered and then removed his precious red hat and handed it to his son. Who proceeded to promptly begin chewing on the bill.

"… You were saying about him not being a puppy." He said dryly.

"… My son is cuter than any puppy." She muttered.

"Damn right. He's got my good looks after all." The Rowdyruff Boy puffed out his chest and the Powerpuff Girl rolled her eyes. "Right buddy! C'mon you know you're a Rowdy through and through huh?"

The baby gave him a wide red eyed look. And then returned to gumming his father's precious birth token.

"…He can't understand me yet can he?" Brick sighed.

"…I… don't know. Um… did you get to that chapter yet?" Blossom adjusted her hold.

"….uh…" The Rowdyruff Boy cleared his throat.

"Me either…" The Powerpuff Girl groaned.

They both sighed then.

**I…SAID a place where parents can-!**

"Oh put a sock in it! You try raising a kid who can FLY!"

**I was only SAYING-!**

"He can't even talk yet and he's flying around like some kinda-!"

"Brick… please…"

**ROOOOOOOOAR!**

**-o-**

…. The two redheads stiffened and then looked at each other and then turned slowly coming face to face with a truly grotesque looking alligator….cat…with a spiked tail and…where did these monsters come from and what kind of genetic code did they have on Monster Island because… that combination just shouldn't make legible sense…

It clearly also was bewailing it's inconsistent appearance and the sheer lunacy of it's existence as it proceeded to punch a building and whip its tail like a wrecking ball…

The screaming and pointing started- and the running around in circles and- the man sighed long and loud- clipped the giggling baby in the stroller while the woman removed her fetching white spring jacket and quickly shoved her hair up in a messy ponytail- a tap on her shoulder and she turned to press a quick kiss on his lips and bent over to press another on the baby boy's cheek.

"Be good for Daddy." She wagged a finger in the baby's face. He blinked. She nodded.

"He's not listening." The man said dryly.

"Have you so little faith in my son?" She cocked her head with a smirk.

"He's also my kid."

Silence.

"…. Touche."

"Damn right."

"Language."

"He's not even two."

"… Still."

"Well when you put it that way."

Another loud crash- she sighed louder and she floated aimlessly off the ground- she gave a weak little wave- he gave her a hearty salute- the monster roared. The baby burped and then laughed.

"… That does not bode well. That giggle means terrible things for me." He muttered.

"…Sorry?" She gave a small shrug with a sheepish smile.

"Yeah- Yeah no you ain't- go beat up the monster- I'm on diaper patrol again what a shock."

"Excuse me you were at work when I had to deal with Noah's flood."

"…. Touche."

"Yeah you best believe –  _touche._ Today's a spinach night right?"

"Carrots."

"He hates carrots."

"Good for the eyes Babe."

"Oh but he's always so mad at us when we make him eat them- can't it be something else?"

"You can't baby him forever Blossom- you heard the Professor."

"Yes well he never had to listen to angry babyese cursing you out for shoving icky yucky carrots in his mouth."

He snorted. She glowered.

"What?"

"…Did the words "icky yucky carrots" really just leave your mouth?"

"…. Yes."

"Just checking Babe."

**ROAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR**

Baby clapped his hands. Brick blinked and looked down at the giggling child. Blossom face palmed.

"…See you at home Babe."

"…See you. Do me a favor and-."

"We're out of bubble bath."

"… Ohhhh- damn it!"

" _Language_ sweetheart."

"Oh shut the fuck up you smirking baboon."

"Love you too honey."

"Oh…just Go. I'll just go to bed dirty."

"mmm… I like the sound of that."

"Brick little ears!"

**ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAR**

" **OH GOD SOMEONE SAVE US!"**

"…. Where are my sisters?"

"Last I checked Buttercup and Butch are sleeping off a hangover from that rave last night."

"… And Bubbles?"

"It's only nine in the morning on a Sunday Babe- we're the only ones up."

"…I hate being the responsible one."

"Yup…. Do you want help I can drop Cody off at the Professor's-."

"No… that's not necessary- this one's all bark and all bite."

The screaming and yelling grew louder as the spiked tail smacked Marshal's Used Car Lot and crushed a good ten or so empty cars. Brick looked at it blankly. Blossom rubbed her brow.

"If I'm not home by noon come get me." She muttered.

"How's about about ten?" He retorted.

"Brick we've talked about this- I'm a Powerpuff Girl. This is what I do. I beat up monsters for pocket change and the ability to live rent free in a charming three bedroom bungalow in the suburbs in a  _very_ competitive market." She wheedled and batted her eye lashes at him and…god damn it.

"…. Eleven." He compromised.

She rolled her eyes. "Eleven thirty."

"Deal. See you at home. I mean it- eleven-thirty one I'm coming here!"

Another rolling of eyes. "Yes Dear." And a pink streak later she was gone.

Cody blew a bubble with his spin sync with his father buzzing his own lips. "Yeah… you said it buddy. C'mon… let's go- you up for one more pit stop so we can pick up some bubble bath for Momma?"

More gurgles and he popped his spit bubble. Brick smirked wryly.

"That's my boy- c'mon- time to go home and watch Momma clean up Townsville's mess…. Again."

Two more streaks soon whizzed by at full speed.

He let out the breath he had been holding.

_Phew._

**-o-**

" **The battle downtown was heck of a show wasn't it Bob!"**

"Oh yeah… real great." Brick muttered- "Just free entertainment right Bob?" he mocked the way too cheery anchors on screen with their fake ass smiles and ugh- the place was a wreck- Bubs had been in a pissy mood- being woken up before noon on a weekend and such just was  _sooo_ not okay.

Brick couldn't remember the last time he'd been able to sleep past six in the last…-. He cast a glance at the little boy in his high chair looking at the bowl of orange goop just so  _disdainfully_ \- his eyebrows were furrowed and well shit- the only thing the kid needed was to put those tiny hands on his hips- narrow his eyes and put his nose in the air  _just so_ – and Brick would be looking at a tiny male Blossom.

People said this kid looked just like him- tch idiots. Blind as fuck.

His phone abruptly rang. He ignored it- he had much more important things to worry about at the moment.

"Okay Cody- open wide- ahhhhh-."

The baby with Blossom's stubborn ass attitude pouted and shook his head quickly- again- all his son needed was a big red bow- then again he was already wearing a stolen hat- despite the fact it was a good…oh two-three sizes  _way_ too big for him.

…But it came in handy in covering his face- the nasty ass carrots couldn't get through Daddy's cap!

…Clever. Very clever was his son. Heh- chip off the ole' block in fact although…. Brick Jojo was  _not_ about to be bested by a kid.

No matter how brilliant he was.

"Yeah nice try Cody- I'll take that. Yoink-." The baby whined and there went the mouth opening in an outraged Rowdy toddler scream and-  _yoink_.

He shouldn't laugh- really he shouldn't but that was hell of a face his kid was making and he even starting wiping his tongue and making outraged… baby…ese… god damn it Blossom. Okay so maybe their kid  _was_ talking in his… undeveloped vocabulary- he was certainly  _glaring_ at Brick at the moment…. Yikes… that wasn't a Blossom glare that was a fucking  _Buttercup_  worthy glare- shit.

"C'mon buddy- I know you hate carrots but you eat these and I'll let you have some pudding eh? Eh- Momma's not here so-."

Carrot hit his face.

"… Cody." He began. The little lip began quivering and those big red eyes centered right on Brick's… damn it. Brick promptly set the cap on the kid's head. Peace Offering. He got a smile and he didn't have to explain frayed curtains to his lovely wife. They still didn't know what the power situation was going to be. Blossom had craved both horrendously hot chicken wings that made even Brick tear up one day- the next she couldn't fathom anything but pickles and ice cream.

…. Women were weird.

_Again_ his phone rang- he cast another glance at the scene on television- it didn't look  _too_ horrible. Both his sisters' in law had made it to the battle and were proceeding to beat the abomination against nature to kingdom come under his wife's brilliant leadership as per usual.

Cody had followed his gaze and a toddler's equivalent of  _longing_ was suddenly in his eyes and those little arms reached out for the TV- little sounds escaping him. Brick grimaced.

"She'll be home soon buddy."

More little whimpers. Another slice in Brick's gut and his gaze drifted to the TV- which had centered on a close up of Blossom and…oh shit- he shouldn't laugh. Really he shouldn't but the sight of his pretty wife completely covered head to toe in  _muck_ and what he was pretty sure was… monster spit…

" **Mrs. Utonium- Can you tell us about the battle-!"**

He bristled. She bristled on the screen. Cody baby glared at those nasty icky carrots, stabbing at them with the spoon looking put out.

" _Jojo- Mrs. Jojo- and the battle went fine-."_

" **Oh! Sorry Blossom hard to remember sometimes- old habits die hard!"**

"Yeah… two years-  _so_ hard to remember." Brick rolled his eyes. Cody blew a raspberry. He smirked and tousled his hair.

"Good boy." He murmured and well… whatever- he'd eaten enough- more of a loud baby equivalent of a " _fuck yeah!"_ escaped his son's mouth when Brick sauntered over to the fridge and took out the little magic cup of chocolatey goodness- he held it up.

"Between you and me now- your Momma's gonna come home all dirty and gross and she's not gonna be in a good mood because she's gonna get her kitchen all dirty and you know she hates that kiddo."

He was only looking at the pudding.

"So we got a deal? You gonna rat me out Bud?"

He reached out- meh close enough.

"Good boy." He even shook the kid's hand. "Pleasure doing business with you Kiddo."

He had pudding all over his face… and aw fuck his hair too- shit- he'd have to hide the evidence. And he accused his  _wife_ of being too indulgent- one look from those damn eyes and Brick couldn't help it man! Must have been baby drugs or whatever. Ah well.

He'd been under this damn spell for almost a year now- well… more than that actually. He'd been under some kind of weird haze or whatever the second he felt that powerful kick in that stomach- one minute he'd been resting his head on that bump then next well- Cody had his Dad's strength and he'd hit the floor- in Brick's defense he hadn't been expecting it and with his genes the kid was gonna be hell of a Rowdy- so hey that black eye was worth it in the end!

She'd been so happy- so fucking happy- she'd cradled her stomach and he'd hugged her waist – and yeah he may have talked to the little bump with hell of a kick – no doubt that was partly the reason Blossom had agreed on the name so quickly- Cody Parker had come pretty close to winning that medal for the US – they'd joked it was hell of a shame that X' was considered a steroid- Butch would have brought the gold home for sure. But bronze wasn't so bad all things considered.

And watching the Olympics in that hospital room the way they had- taking turns holding their son- when all the hubbub had died down-  _"the first new PowerRuff-!"_ – Thank God Bloss had managed to get rid of  _that_ nickname- Cody deserved a better title than  _that_.

And now his clever little boy was covered in pudding. His mother was going to have a cow. Brick should be ashamed but hey he had the ultimate trump card- that bag over there on the table- now see it didn't just contain the biggest bottle of strawberry scented bubble bath he could find- oh no- see there was the whole shebang in there- there was a brand new loofa- , there was those nice little floating candles and well… there were…  _other_ things in there that once Cody was in bed for the three or so hours they'd get and well his wife wouldn't smell like alligator spit for long.

Heh.  _Nope._

Cody was however not running out of steam yet- he was reaching out for the TV which had once again zoomed into Blossom's face directly- good lord…just let her  _leave_ \- she was covered in monster guts and God knows what else-!

" **Miss Ut-!"**

" **Jojo."**

"Two years…  _two_ … why is it so difficult for these idiots to remember that?" he turned to Cody. "You know what I'm saying- Brick Jojo. Cody Jojo and Blossom  _Jojo_ \- not that hard to remember. Just saying."

Cody didn't look remotely impressed- he just blew another pudding filled raspberry towards the TV and the insipid reporter who kept badgering Brick's poor filth covered wife and her equally filth covered sisters.

Speaking of… the phone rang  _again_. He rolled his eyes. God damn it! What did they want now!?

His phone was on the table- he grabbed it before overeager baby hands could swipe it and turn it into another teething ring. Like last week.

**From: Butch**

_Yooooo Bro! What u doin 2nite? Boom and me r thinkin of goin to the club or some shit! U in?_

He rolled his eyes.

**From: Brick**

_No thanks. Don't get arrested._

**From: Butch**

_Awww lame! C'mon Bro wat does the wifey got u on a leash or wat? Wat kind of Rowdy r u?_

He frowned.

" **Blossom Do you have a comment on the battle?"**

" **Blossom how is married life treating you!"**

" **How are you taking to motherhood?"**

Seriously- enough with the questions and let her come home! Stupid…. He rolled his eyes.

The frenzy on her engagement had been bad enough- but then when they had ever discovered she was  _pregnant_ \- God it never stopped. There had been betting pools for a boy or a girl: Name choices for said gender: What her designer would be for the dress and of course everyone's  _favorite_ subject-.

_Will Brick bolt?_

Assholes. Yeah… Yeah he'd been afraid- he'd been fucking panicked to be honest- he loved her, he loved their son but fuck did he hate all this constant hovering and shit over their lives with cameras and speculation- gossip and rumor- school had been bad enough- when Blossom Utonium had  _ever_ been discovered kissing the head " _Rowdyruff Boy"_ oh the  _scandal!_

Seventeen years old- gorgeous and sexy as hell – how the hell was Blossom supposed to have resisted him? And why the hell should she? When Brick Jojo wanted something he got it- and he'd wanted her for years- and finally when she'd broken up with that long term beau of her's well fuck if he was going to wait anymore- he'd been curt in his own break up: Not proud of it but hey he was a douche bag teenage boy back then and the crown jewel of the school was available again and men were circling- he'd had to act!

… Course she'd… turned him down. Three times in fact... But that wasn't the issue! Because she'd fallen for him eventually! Because of course she had- because he was a sexy mother fucker and still was! And she was-!

The door opened- he blinked. Cody cried out in sheer delight. …Covered in pudding- aw hell! He grabbed a towel and began rubbing the brown off the kid's face as fast as he could.

_Squish. Squish._

…Oh dear God.

Blossom Jojo stood in front of him- the television had not done it justice- his wife… his poor wife was  _covered_ head to toe in… he didn't want to know why that shit was purple and green- that was plain nasty.

"Babe- what the hell hap-!?" Her hand went out. "Babe-?" She shook her head. Quickly. "Are you alright- Babe I saw your sisters go in so I didn't-!" Another shake of the head. She removed her… ribbon and dropped it in the kitchen sink- turned the water on and Brick silently grabbed the bag and held it out. She turned rigidly – eyes hard like ice. He held out the offering- there was another silence.

She grabbed it and turned for the bathroom.

"I love you?" Door slammed. Cody cooed as the shower turned on almost immediately- father and son exchanged a look. TV was flicked off. No need for it anymore after all. He waited for a few minutes- finished cleaning the kid and removed the last vestiges of the chocolate from the crime scene.

"Brick?" Her voice drifted from the bathroom- Her face peeked from behind the door- "Sorry honey… I didn't mean to lash out at you." She leaned heavily on the door- the towel tied securely around her body. "I just felt gross…"

He gave her a wry smile. "You did look pretty nasty." He snickered. She glowered.

"Oh very funny." She held her arms out and he passed Cody along swiftly. The little boy instantly buried himself in the crook of Momma's neck. He smiled more at the sight.

"He was good as gold at least." He shrugged. "Nice change."

"Mmm. Well bribing a child with chocolate will do that won't it Darling."

He snorted, "Yeah but then the kid'sssssssza what are you talking about Honey – I don't see any-?" She slid her hand along Cody's hair and God damn it kid! How'd you get chocolate  _there!?_ She raised an eyebrow challengingly. "Uhhh… well you see Babe I uh-."

She sniffed somewhat, "Well it was carrot night- you got him to eat half of it, it looks like."

"More like a quarter of it." he mumbled. "I wore most of it." She frowned and then looked down at Cody.

"Cody Johnathan – you know better." She murmured. "Don't get icky carrot on Daddy's shirt. Mommy like that shirt- it makes Daddy look nice and buff." She hugged their son close and then gave him a side glance. "Mommy likes that a lot."

She smiled at him as he approached her.

"Hell of a fight." He murmured.

"It was… interesting." She mumbled back. "I still feel gross."

Arms around waist. "Aww- how's about I take care of that for you?'

"Brick… the baby." She murmured.

"It's time for a nap Babe." She shuddered and leaned back into his chest.

"A nap…. how lovely…" She mumbled and yawned. Annnnnd…. Well there goes Plan A… then again did Brick's plans  _ever_ work?

He'd proposed out of high school- everyone had thought he was insane- but no see- a woman like Blossom Utonium was  _not_ something he could risk losing- and they'd planned on a long-  _long_ engagement after all!

…Had Brick been… a little too excited one night…and broken something important? That... could be argued. Though she'd been just as…eager. So… was it  _completely_ Brick's fault-of course not.

Yeah… he was terrified deep down. He wouldn't lie and say he didn't freak out- because he did- and she'd been afraid too- they were young- _real_ young- they were the first of their siblings by a long time- and God if they didn't know it but hey… shit happens- one minute you're in the middle of having great engaged sex with your sexy fiancée- the next… you're sitting in a stiff doctor's chair while said fiancée is being checked for a weird stomach bug that seemed to come out of nowhere…

And then realizing something had broken along the way.

Brick had been petrified that morning in the hospital- he'd been left standing in the middle of a room while his wife had been moved to another- and then a nurse had offered him the scrubs and the mask and he'd realized what he was about to do.

Everything had changed. And when Cody had announced his presence to the world- (and Brick) – well… Brick had known… just  _known_ he was looking at the future leader of the Rowdyruff Boys- times two. He'd been scared- she'd been scared- hormones and all- but just feeling that…that  _kick_ …

It had changed everything.

Cody yawned almost as quickly as his mother. Brick's hand alighted on her waist as they walked towards their room- the day bassinet was tucked in the corner - he fell asleep almost as soon as Blossom lay him down – another set of yawns before she turned from Brick and fell face down on the bed- he snorted.

"How very graceful of you Babe."

The Pink Puff looked up at him with annoyed eyes. "Shut up and get over here- I'm tired and cold, and wet, and I smell of alligator spit mixed with cherries now- now get over here, take your shirt off and let me enjoy my power nap."

He snorted. "Yes Ma'am." His phone rang one more time but meh- let it ring.

Brick had much more important things to worry about now…

Her little snores melded with the kid's across the room- he ran his hands through her hair and closed his own eyes.

What kind of Rowdy was he now they asked? Heh.

A damn lucky one.

_Fin_


	8. "Tick Tock"

_**"Tick-Tock"** _

-o-

_Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock._

There was a lot of crazy shit that began happening in Townsville when the Rowdyruff Boys and Powerpuff Girls called a "truce" after nearly fifteen years of… err… not "fighting" per say but… well okay so it wasn't "war" either it was… a very… strong dislike of one another…? Yeah that's it! There's the word!

But no- one day they just all met up and decided they had no choice but to… call a parley- a truce- a cease fire and it was all for their siblings' sakes.

No. Not the braindead blondes in blue- though that had been the popular bet but no- it had in fact been the doings of two hormonally driven redheads who despite usually being complete stick in the muds had apparently decided that being said "sticks in the mud" was apparently sexy enough to merit a closer look and thus they'd embarked on one of those lame ass cliché "secret romances" and crap and just-  _laaaame_.

And because apparently Townsville's press had little else to do in their lives but follow Butch's big brother Brick and the pink Puff shrew Blossom around and catch them in the act of their "non-hidden liaisons" in Townsville's many dark alleys, shadowed corners of the park and when worse came to worse that handy dandy janitor's closet, bathroom stall or well the best one  _had_ to be the changing room in Vicky's. Like… that had been  _gold_.

And so after months of seeing this the "Blues" and the "Greens" had finally gotten sick enough of watching the "not" secrecy- called everyone together and called the truce.

It was that or worst case scenario being his brother- his usually very  _intelligent_ brother pull a damn… he didn't know- Shakespeare or something. Run off with the chick or she'd run off with him- or something- Butch didn't know it was Boomer who'd watch the lame ass romance flicks trying to show women how "sensitive" he was.

Puh- _lease._ Anyway. Truce was still going strong. The Reds were gross and since they didn't have to hide it anymore there was no more "scandal" or whatever so the tabloids had moved on to something more interesting- what he didn't know or care.

Sure the Monkey had gone and thrown them out for like… a month but then their Crab Momma had heard and gotten  _really_ pissed and they'd ended up with a crap ton of money for a new apartment and Mojo….

Well yeah you didn't piss off the Lobster Devil or whatever in a dress. You just didn't. And you didn't fuck with Him's babies. That too. Momma would let Mojo out of his…err punishment or whatever soon enough right? Right. Yeah.

So everything was normal and crap now… well… until the blondes decided… to err… "Make up for lost time"- apparently pigtails was kind of annoyed her sister had gotten the ball rolling first or whatever so the Reds and Blues so-called were apparently in a war of… Butch didn't really know.

But the Red and Blue Olympics had begun. With wonderful events such as-  _Which Rowdyruff can make their Puff scream more_ and of course-  _Which Powerpuff can scream the loudest_  and the tie breaker –

"Move over." The grunt was tired and aw what- not again! He groaned and sat up.

"Woman you're in  _my_ bed-  _you_ move over and  _when_ did you get here!?"

"No. And the Professor's gone for the weekend for that convention and my house is not soundproof- lucky me. Move the fuck over."

And like clockwork Butch hit the floor. God damn it.

_And for the tie breaker: Which color drives the last sane Green one out of the house first…_

"Red or blue?" He muttered. The last Utonium sister glared at him over the side of the bed.

"Purple." She drawled.

_Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock._

"….This is getting ridiculous." He muttered again. She continued glaring down at him from her stolen place in  _his_ bed mind you. "C'mon Puff go sleep at the Snyder Chick's-!"

"Boyfriend."

He sighed.

"Mitch?"

"Boyfriend."

"Harry?"

"Girlfriend."

"Mike."

"Robin."

"…Pablo?"

"Mitch."

"…. God damn it!"

She was enjoying this. He glowered.

"…Elmer."

And there was the pillow in the face. "I just escaped one set of loud hormonally driven idiots- why the hell would I go seeking one out!" She snapped.

"So I can get  _my_ bed back! Sure S'glue would be good with cuddling with you- All night long-ow!" he rubbed his arm irritably and she sniffed and plopped herself back like some kind of starfish taking over the  _entire_ bed now! "Damn it Buttercup!"

"Ain't my fault you're a puss. Ooh- owwy the mean ole Pwuff pwinched mwe. Waaa-Waa."

"Okay now you get to leave." She yelped and glared at him from the floor while he set the mattress back to rights and hopped back on.

"Aw c'mon ya asshole! You owe me!" he snorted.

"For  _what_  Sweetcheeks?" She glowered and hovered over him ominously.

"How's about  _last week_ dick wad." She snapped.

Silence.

_Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock._

He rolled over on his side.

"…. Whatever just don't get all girly and try cuddling with me or some shit." She plopped beside him.

"Tch- what do I look like- Team Purple squad back there." She punched the pillow. "They're revolting- this needs to end." She groaned.

He snorted. "Hate to break it to you Puff but I was dragged by the Red idiot to a jewelry store last week."

_Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock._

The bed jolted and she was up and well now he was too seeing as she had gone and  _pulled_ him by the scruff of his shirt.

"What you say!?" She screeched.

"I said Brick dragged Boom and me to a damn jewelry store cause he couldn't decide which one was more to the Pink shrew's liking-." And down she goes into the pillow. He barely swallowed the howl of laughter at that loud and agonizing breathy  _scream_ that was absorbed by said unfortunate pillow

"I agreed to this damn truce so they could get their rocks off or whatever I did  _not_ agree to being in-laws!" She groaned. "Oh god my nieces and nephews are gonna be half moron. Fuck my life." She moaned.

"Oye!" he poked her side. "That's half my blood too woman! And that means the other half is lame ass sissy. So fuck  _my_ life!"

They glared at each other. She buzzed her lips and lay down in a huff. He mirrored her.

"Don't be insulting my nieces- they're going to be beautiful." She muttered at the closet.

"My nephews are gonna be kick ass and chips off the ole' blocks. City won't know what hit em'." He countered to the bedroom door.

"Press is gonna have a field day. Please tell me he was smart and ordered it online." She drawled.

"He's picking it up next week. It's fucking engraved.  _Engraved_. I'm in the goddamn twilight zone. Brick got a goddamn engagement ring  _engraved_."

"… Jesus Christ she's gonna love it but dear God what a lame ass."

"Right! Man what is  _wrong_ with him?"

_Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock._

"…Is she pregnant… aww fuck she's preggo ain't she- she's been pissy all week and cried when the Professor ate the last chocolate chip muffin. Aw god damn it man!"

"…Fuck. he didn't say shit about that. Shit is she preggo?"

"I dunno! What do Preggo chicks do?"

"I dunno woman you're the chick not me!"

"What's that gotta go with anythin'!?"

"Ain't it instinct or whatever!?"

"What's that supposed to mean ya dumb ass!"

_Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock._

"…. Oh God my sister's pregnant."

"… Oh God your sister's pregnant."

_Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock._

"Dad's gonna kill him."

"Your dad's gonna kill him."

"….She's twenty."

"Yeah."

"So Dad can't kill im' they're adults."

"Dumb adults."

"Real dumb."

_Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock._

"Is this our fault for calling the truce?"

"Nah. They were fucking in closets way before you know- now they just can fuck in peace and not worry about nothin' but the occasional indecent exposure charge."

"…True I guess." She turned over- he did the same.

"I'm gonna be a crappy aunt."

"I'm gonna be a shitier uncle."

"Nah. You got that little league or whatever you coach and crap."

"So you got that day camp or whatever."

"….yeah but I'm still gonna suck."

"Well that makes two of us."

_Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock._

"… I'm tired as hell." She turned around. "Thanks for letting me crash or whatever."

He rolled his eyes. "You didn't leave me much of a choice. And hey… we're gonna be in-laws or whatever so we just gotta start getting along and crap for the sake of the kid and crap."

"Meh true. I guess it wouldn't be too good if Auntie BC and Uncle Dick weed got in a scuffle over the turkey leg."

"Tch. Or Uncle Butch and Auntie Bitchercup had a snowball war or whatever and buried the kid in snow or something by accident."

"My sister would mutilate you."

"Not fore my brother would show you what for."

_Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock._

"Poor kid. Gonna grow up a lame ass with those stick in the muds."

"Yeah…. Poor tyke."

"….Guess it's up to us or whatever."

"We don't have a choice- both our reps are at stake ya know- Rowdy and Powerpuff. We can't let the next gen be lame and boring."

"Hell no."

_Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock._

"…I'm wiped."

"Yeah. Me too."

"… So sleep?"

"Yeah probably."

They lay back down on the pillows.

_Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock._

"Don't be getting any ideas or whatever."

"Tch. Unlike my idiot brothers I still got a brain. Move over you're taking all the blankets again."

"Hard to believe  _we're_ the smart ones or whatever." Buttercup muttered and hugged the pillow or whatever like she always did. "I mean it no funny business- you try anything and I'll cut you. Gimme that blanket- it's cold in here."

"No duh we're the smart ones- and don't flatter yourself. And what you doin' wearin' shorts in this weather woman- you're gonna get sick. You want one of my bottoms or whatever?"

"I had to escape the Purple storm back there- and yeah that'd be nice- you mind?"

"…Tch again this is so dumb. They're idiots. – Bottom drawer there should be a pair in there. I'm going to sleep don't wake me up again."

She slipped out of bed. He grunted and pounded his pillow- she returned seconds later and was back in her previous position. "Thanks. You're still a dick weed." She yawned.

"You're welcome. You're still a bed stealing bitch." He closed his eyes. She snorted.

"Tch maybe next time I  _will_ go see Elmer then." She mumbled "If it's that offensive to-."

He growled and pulled her waist back. "Like hell. Tell the damn four eyes to back off already he pisses me off."

"You jelly?" She slurred her words- she was half out already.

"What I gotta be jealous for? My beds more comfortable than lame ass four eyes' any day of the week." He muttered. She chuckled again.

"Dumb ass."

"Bitch."

_Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock._

"Night. Hope your nightmares are purple tonight."

"Night. Hope your purple nightmares keep you up all damn night."

"You rhymed like a dumb ass."

"You rhymed like a lame ass nursery rhyme or whatever."

_Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock._

"You're gonna be a lame uncle."

"You're gonna be a lamer auntie."

_Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock._

"…Night."

"…Night."

Hands around waist. Hands around arm. Eyes closed.

Sleep.

_Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock._

_Fin._


	9. "Apple of my Eye"

_**"Apple of my Eye"** _

_**-o-o-o-** _

Blossom Utonium had found herself sitting in a car that smelled of cheap cologne (he would have been better off just foregoing it really) and… cheese. The boy had an addiction to well...cheesy foods and just. Err-Was this how… dates usually ended…? Sitting in a cheesy smelling car front seat, skin crawling and so because...this was proving to be… not very enjoyable.

He leaned forward and she leaned back. Politely but… no. No thank you. Her...date Dexter McPhearson frowned.

"C'mon Blossom you had a good time right? I just wanna kiss you."

"...Um."

Dexter was… well… yes they were both academically brilliant, top of their class and well…they were friends (?) - And he'd been asking for this date… for… Days...weeks… months… years and she'd run out of excuses- err… had finally had a free moment in her schedule and it was only polite! Yes… polite.

She gulped. Her skirt… felt way too short. And he had already gotten… overly familiar with it's length once or twice this evening before she'd gently but  _firmly_ batted him away. he was academically brilliant- sure to do wonderfully amazing things and she was… just as talented of course so…

She gulped again. He took it as nervousness and patted her knee- again too close to the edge of her skirt for her own liking – "Blossom trust me it's not that bad. You're just a little shy- I get that- but it's fun I promise." She grimaced and unbuckled her seat belt-.

"I… I don't know Dexter I don't really think- mmph!?"

Oh god it was revolting- and slimy and his breath tasted like guacamole and cheese and just- EW! What was that wet thing- was that his  _tongue!_ How revolting! No! No she was not about to let that- slimy… icky thing in her mouth thank you!- that was-! Oh God he crammed it in her mouth and down her throat and-oh God… gross. …  _Grossss_! Why was he trying to eat her lips!? EW! Now he was rubbing his tongue all over her face and ewww that was drool! Gross! Revolting! GROSSSSSSSSS!

She put her fists up and was about ready to pummel him  _Puff_ style when he finally pulled away and fiddled with his glasses with a smug smile. "See- not so bad was it?"

_That was disgusting._

She gave him a weak smile. "Um...sure? -T-Thank you Dexter I'll um… see you in class Father wants me in by nine and it's eight fifty- six so… um… bye!" She practically flew out of the car.

"Ah- of course no worries Blossom -so as for our next outing how's about a movie next Frid-."

_Slam._

Oh...God that was horrendous- disgusting- revolting- she didn't see the appeal of it and like  _hell_ was she ever doing... _that_ again!

Now she just had to find some mouthwash and oh God gross. Gross. Grosssssss!

Never. Again.

**-o-**

These last few days had been hell. Pure  _hell._ He followed her like a lost puppy- and continued to try to… get another one of those… slimy  _kisses_  in dark corners and ugh! Just… Just- no. No. No.

_No._

Well it was after school and by now he'd be long gone as he knew she had tutoring this afternoon and just- she shuddered. No. Nope. Uh uh. Would not be happening ever again. Buttercup had been kind enough as to offer her services in ridding her of Dexter and oh if it weren't for the fact she was a Powerpuff Girl oh would Blossom be taking her dear little sister's very  _generous_ offer.

But no-no. Must be polite and poised and… oh it had been so  _slimy._

Blossom  _hated_ slimy things. She dealt with them enough whenever she ended up fighting behemoths and being covered inevitably in their… insides. Just… she shuddered. Best not think of it.

No Blossom had to brace herself for the newest…"challenge" of the day. She climbed the stairs until she reached the school roof- because "secrecy" was  _obviously_ a must here. Oh yes-  _God Forbid_ anyone find out  _he_ actually  _cared_ about his education.

The "he" in question was another red head- leaning casually against a wall- reading a book- what a  _scandal_  judging from his "bad boy" appearance- what with his torn jeans, oversized hoodie, the chain hanging from his pocket and the ever there ratted red baseball cap turned backwards over his messy unkempt hair - Blossom cleared her throat.

"Good afternoon Brick."

The boy looked up from his contraband novel and for a moment he seemed to have a small smile on his face but it quickly melded into that arrogant  _smirk_. Blossom sighed.

_Here we go._

"Oh look who it is- Townsville's  _favorite_ little Goody two shoes" Brick Jojo smirked and folded his arms. Ugh…wretched. Blossom squeezed her eyes shut- and counted slowly.  _One. Two._

He circled her like some kind of idiotic vulture. Ugh…  _men._

She grit her teeth. "May I help you- Preferably into the nearest jail cell or at least a set of handcuffs." She mumbled. His grin only grew more.

"Ooh-  _kin-kay_ \- you wanna put me in cuffs Puff? Well then who am I say no to a hot babe like you?" He put his hands up. "Be gentle with me though- I'm  _fragile_." A snicker. She scowled.

She rolled her eyes, "Be serious you Neanderthal." She folded her arms more. "And quit it with the "wannabe Casanova" act- it's fooling no one here." She rolled her eyes more and he narrowed his own but nonetheless plopped on the ground next to her.

"Sorry Babe gotta keep my rep." He shrugged.

"You mean continue on with this idiotic "playing dumb" charade you persist in doing." She buzzed her lips. "You're much smarter than this Brick- honestly."

The fool only shrugged again, "School's lame."

"But these grades are deplorable!" She held up the offensive pieces of paper with disgust.

"So's this entire joint- your point?" He shrugged it off.  _Again._ Ugh.

She buzzed her lips, "I don't understand why if you're going to persist in getting  _these_ kind of grades- due to your  _own_ laziness." She held the papers up again with disgust. "Why you  _insist_ upon me tutoring you- it's clearly not doing  _anything_  of any merit and-." She narrowed her eyes- and then her hand shot out- grabbed his nose and yanked his head back up. "Eyes up  _here_ Mr. Jojo- not down  _there!"_ Ugh- even in a blazer and jeans! She hadn't worn a skirt since… last Saturday evening and she wasn't planning on doing so again for a  _very_ long time thank you.

Ugh sometimes she felt like she could still feel that… that  _slimy thing_ all over her and invading her mouth! Ugh- and Dexter was still persistent in asking for another date- he simply wouldn't take no for an answer- the two "smartest" kids in school- it just  _fit_ \- it was  _expected_ of them even just... just…  _ugggh._

He snickered, "You're hot Puff- deal with the consequences."

_I would rather eat cat litter… it probably tastes better._

She glowered, "Oh...Oh shut up." She muttered. Oh god… so slimy- so gross- she'd never realized how slimy the human tongue was until having had it  _shoved_ down her throat and slobbered all over her face like some kind of-…  _BLECH!_

She had found herself looking at them all now- every time someone spoke her eyes had been fixed on those grotesque slimy things flapping- what… what was the appeal of it? This… French kissing… this…  _tonguing_.

She found it most… unappealing.

_Snap. Snap._

She blinked. He raised an eyebrow.

"Yo Teach- you gonna  _tutor_ me or what or heh… you know we could play  _another_ kind of student and teacher game." he wiggled an eyebrow and curled his tongue with that little silver stud glinting and - what on- where had  _that_ come from!? Since when did he-!?

….Wouldn't it rust in there?

Wait… rust… spit... _slime_ \- ewwwww!

She wrinkled her nose and averted her gaze from the offensive silver ball that now made rested  _within_ his tongue - again  _gross!_

"No thank you. I haven't had one student fail with my tutoring and I'm not going to let you and your lazy behind be my first and so first order of business will be assessing this-."

"Aw babe you mean I'd be your first? So you and Four-Eyes didn't get it on in his mommy's station wagon after all?" She sputtered- choked. Oh…Oh  _GOD!_ No! No… just… _NO!_

Tongue was bad  _enough_ \- she didn't even want to imagine…  _that_.

Slimy. So… _slimy._

She opened the book then and slammed it between them. He jumped somewhat.

"This test." She finished through gritted teeth and burning cheeks. He blinked but flinched back when her finger was in his face. "You're more than capable in mathematics when you actually  _try_ \- you're getting a perfect score on this retake and I won't hear of it otherwise- now get to  _work_." She hissed.

He scowled but nonetheless grabbed the book. Like clockwork it became apparent he was just being ludicrously  _lazy_ – nonchalantly answering her questions with an eye roll and a devil may care attitude that drove Blossom mad.

He was  _brilliant._ Didn't he understand that? Ugh there was nothing that irritated Blossom more than seeing someone wasting their potential and this one here was the king of it!

"So- how was the Nerd date?"

She stiffened.

"None of your business. What does X equal in question 17?"

He smirked and rested his head in his hand and gave her a conniving smirk, "Thirteen obviously- and don't avoid the question babe- it's just a way to pass the time with something more interesting than elementary math." He shrugged. Like him having solved an entire equation in his head with just a spare glance at the book was just so  _blasé_.

Elementary Math. Calculus was  _elementary._  Well then- now Blossom had heard everything." Correct." She continued to look at the book. "Now to further solve the equation-."

"Still avoiding the question I see." He polished an apple on his shirt and then tossed it to her. She frowned. "Oh come off it- it's not like it's poisoned." He rolled his eyes. "Scuse' me for trying to be a good student for my  _favorite_ teacher." He wiggled an eyebrow. Her cheeks flushed somewhat.

"It's hardly a matter of avoidance- you see unlike  _you_ I don't avoid the unpleasant I just simply know there are some… unpleasant inevitabilities that nonetheless must be endured. Now onto question 18-."

"Unpleasant you say?" he sat up straighter, "Aw babe did you not have a good time with Dorkster?" He clicked his….tongue and that mysterious silver ball that had  _not_ been there last week  _clinked_. "Tsk. Tsk. How tragic."

…He really needed to put that away. And the distinct  _clink_ from that stud within just… ugh the slime. The grossness. Wait… with it being so disgusting and so…wet in there. How did that…thing not rust or something? She cocked her head.

"….Can I help you?" He raised an eyebrow. She blinked. Oh-! Oh had she been staring- oh dear. She cleared her throat.

"Um…. No. I mean- yes you can answer the question and be-" She gasped slightly- o-oh dear! Too close! Far too close! Boundaries- b-boundaries.

"Listen babe- if you're not going to have it can I have the apple back- I'm kinda hungry."

She blinked. O-Oh. Right. Um.

She tossed it back. "S-Sure. Now really these distractions must-."

_Crunch._

_Clink._

_Crunch_

_Clink. Clink._

…. Oh God. How was that thing still in!?

"So Dorkster took you on a lame ass date and that's why you're avoiding him?"  _Crunch. Clink. Crunch. Crunch._

She squeezed her hands together. "It… went fine." She said slowly. "Perfectly acceptable-."

He snorted and shook his head, "Acceptable?  _Really_ \- that's it?"

Her cheeks flushed again. "… It…it was fine."

"Fine?"  _Crunch._ "Mm sounds  _romantic_."

She frowned now.  _Clink. Crunch. Clink._

She was squeezing her fists tighter.

"See- I dunno bout you Puff."

_Crunch._

Squeeze.

"But I've never described a date as  _acceptable_."

_Clink._

Squeeeeeze.

"And agreed to a second one-."

_Crunch. Clink._

"But that's just me."

_Clink. Clink._

Squeeze. Squeeze.

"So anyway- the answer you're looking for-."  _Clink._

...Oh this was intolerable! She scowled.

"How the  _fuck_  does that thing stay in!?"

Silence.

He blinked. Then blinked again.

"Did… Did you just cuss!?" He sputtered.

" I mean really- with the amount of saliva in the human mouth that thing should either- rust and cause some kind of infection-!"

"You just fucking cussed!" He continued with the sputtering.

"Or- Or that thing… should be too loose to stay in and you'd end up choking on it! Or it'll get stuck on food and then what happens- slobber everywhere like some kind of-!" She shuddered. "Slimy… worm sticking into someone's mouth like….-."

He blinked and then that eyebrow just rose on even higher. "… A slimy… worm?" He said slowly. She recoiled.

"Yes. Now for goodness sakes you really ought to remove that Brick before you hurt yourself with it!"

Now he was looking at her…oddly. "You… want me to take my tongue stud out?"

She grimaced. "Not… in front of me but it's likely going to cause an issue or something isn't it- is it really worth being "attractive" for a short period of time versus a lifetime of an infected mouth-!"

His eyebrow rose once more. "Attractive huh?"

She blinked and then- oh darn it! "To… some women I'd imagine it's attractive again I don't really see the appeal of some... slimy worm with a piece of fancy jewelry slobbering all over you but some women probably find that…. acceptable I suppose."

He snorted. "The word you're looking for Babe is  _sexy_ \- Tongue studs to  _some_ young ladies are  _sexy_ therefore why  _wouldn't_ I have done it?"

She bristled and leaned back- he was far too close with that  _clinking_ nightmare fuel. Ugh- at least his breath was somewhat tolerable-likely peppermint. No cheap overwhelmingly musky cologne either- no instead she smelled evergreen. Natural but pleasant.

…  _Clink. Clink._

Ugh! Vile! She scrunched her nose and avoided looking at the loathsome thing. He snickered and his head cocked to the side almost like an inquisitive puppy. "What's the matter Puff- my big bad tongue piercing upsetting you-  _daww_ \- want a kiss to make it all  _bwetter?"_

Her eyes widened and she shook her head quickly. "No! Keep that… that slimy thing with it's unnecessary probably unhealthy  _bling_ away from me!" She batted him away. He blinked, cocked his head head more- eyebrows furrowed in deep thought it seemed like before clearly some kind of lightbulb finally went off in that wasted brain of his because suddenly he snapped his fingers- as if having an  _"Eureka!"_  -moment.

"Ahhhh." He nodded sagely. " I get it." Brick then snickered. "Yeesh- I knew the guy was a lame ass on a  _good_ day but fuck man guess he's worse than even  _I_ thought- so what he stuck his tongue down your throat in the middle of your chaste little virginal goodnight smooch?" His mouth seemed to twitch for a moment and so did his eyebrow. Odd. "Don't worry Babe- it's inevitable that most guys aren't going to be a natural master at the art like yours truly here." Ugh. She rolled her eyes at his foolish arrogance. "I'm sure with…" He trailed and again… that eyebrow seemed to twitch. "Practice." And grit teeth. "It'll be much better."

"...I doubt that." She muttered. "And I truly hope there is no next time."

He blinked like a simpleton. "What?"

"I don't see the appeal of it." Blossom mumbled. "It's gross and slimy and… unpleasant."

Again he was looking at her oddly. "Because… he obviously sucks at it and it takes practice- what happ-?"

She folded her arms. "One minute I'm trying to get out of his car and the next I've got that… thing down my throat and he's slobbering all over me like some kind of foolish  _dog_.' She shuddered.  _So…slimy._

He tensed. His eyes narrowed then. Strange he looked...slightly put out. "You didn't want him to-?" He said slowly. "So why did you-?"

"Well…he kept insisting." Twitch. "And… I mean he was… okay company I guess…" More twitching. "And… well he asked… but I took too long to answer so-." Now that twitching was rivaling his brother's slight problem with it… she frowned. "…Brick are you alright?" The twitching abruptly ceased and scowling he leaned against the wall.

"Peachy. So after he stuck his nasty ass tongue down your throat without your permission he expects a second date." He cracked his knuckles somewhat. She frowned.

"In his mind yes that apparently constitutes one- but I would very much prefer not to." Blossom sighed, and Brick again seemed rather put out. "Just like I'd prefer never to endure something like that again- now really Brick we need to return to-."

"It's really not that bad." He said quickly. She blinked. Was...he defending Dexter? "I mean some people are just naturally shitty at it and there's no helping them-and he's a douchebag anyway so you're better off but…" He trailed and then steepled his fingers. "You shouldn't give up on it just because some hack was your unfortunate first." He smirked.

"Thanks for the tip." She said dryly. "But as I said I've had enough…  _tongue_ for the rest of my-."

"Nah… you just need to find someone who knows what they're doing." His smirk seemed to increase. She frowned.

"Oh…like who?" She snorted.

He leaned back, "Dunno." He shrugged again.

Blossom folded her arms, "I doubt it highly- it was slimy and disgusting and he got drool on my favorite blouse- now answer my question-."

He rolled his eyes, and clicked his tongue.  _Clink._ "This is stupid-."  _Clink. Clink._

That's it!

" _How_ does that  _thing_ not rust up and infect your mouth or you don't end up swallowing it! Isn't that dangerous… didn't it  _hurt!?"_ She demanded and grabbed his shoulders and gave them a hearty shake.

"W-W-W-Well y-e-eeea-h-h." He said shakily before he grabbed her  _own_ shoulders and stilled her… arguable assault but really it was justified! "But it looks sexy and I like it so what's the problem?" He gave her an odd look. "And why the interest…?"

She blinked. "It's not an interest it's a scientific inquiry- clearly you don't know the answer so never mind- okay back to-."

"Final answer's forty-two. There happy- now answer  _my_ question." She bristled.

"I'm a naturally curious person. It's my nature. And see- you don't need my aid you're just lazy! So I think we're done for tod-."

Oh. That's a wall. And Brick was very tall.. Ah. So really another question what was the appeal then- bad boy with… unhealthy piercings - Blossom personally didn't see it. Those eyes were not  _nearly_ as err piercing (heh...p-pun?) as so many girls sighed over and… um… that hair… it… really wasn't he a bit  _old_ for the… ever...there hat...h-heh? .

"Answer. My. Question." She sucked in a quick breath.

"I did-." He was… very close. And breathing somewhat strangely.

"Bull.  _Shit."_ And his voice… seemed deeper than usual?

"I-." What...what had gotten into-?

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

They both stiffened and she groaned. Stupid. Hotline!

The text alert was even more ominous- A class three which meant… ugggh she liked this shirt!

"Duty calls Brick." She shoved the book back in his hands. "I..I mean it. Perfect score." She wagged a finger. "You're too smart to fail out because of  _laziness._ "

He snorted, "Yeah- Yeah okay Puff go off and-." He paused and then… Blossom didn't like that look. It was too…  _conniving._ "Soooo… what if… I  _did_ ace this retake… wasted my time actually trying and shit... ?"

She bristled. "It's hardly a waste of time." She put her hands on her hips. "It's your education and your  _future_ and-!"

"... but that's  _boring_ -." And he was suddenly in her face again in the air- nose to nose even! "So… give me a  _real_ reason to actually try. You know a  _reward_." His smirk was growing. She glowered.

"Are you kidding me- you want a  _reward_ for actually doing your school work like a good little boy? A treat perhaps?" She rolled her eyes skyward. "Alright  _fine_  Brick- what do you want? A free pass for a robbery, a ten minute head start for your next getaway vehicle- a-?" A finger was pressed on her mouth silencing her and how  _dare_ -!

"I'll think about it Babe- you better go off now- attack that nasty  _slimy_ monster you know." She shuddered.

"Oh… shut up! Cretin." She muttered the last part and he only seemed to laugh harder. Ugh.

Reward- a  _reward?_ What was this grade school?!

What sort of possible reward could that idiot want?!

**-o-**

Friday had come far too quickly for Blossom's liking.

Buttercup was at soccer practice- Bubbles at the art society meeting- and most of her other friends were at their own extra currciculars or part time jobs- ugh even Brick's foolish brothers had gone lumbering off somewhere- not that she would have "hung out" with them or anything but they were familiar faces in what was now an otherwise  _deserted_ courtyard.

God…  _damn it._

Her teacher had just  _had_ to keep her that extra fifteen minutes- yes- yes she would think about AP classes for next year of course and the applications for that SAT prep course were due relatively soon- no she wasn't attending the Young Scientist Symposium this year… because reasons.

Of course she was alright Mr. DaFoe- why wouldn't she-?

"Blossom!"

...Oh no. Oh God- run. Run!

"Ah good I didn't miss you- when I saw Mr. DaFoe call you in his room I decided to wait for you. So…?"

She clutched her bag tighter as she walked "He was simply inquiring as to my studies and my decision regarding the Symposium this year-."

He grinned. "Ah yes, it should be a good one this year and you know…the faculty get pretty lax with chaperonage there."

She continued walking. She wasn't even… going to acknowledge that with a response. He thankfully seemed to get the message.

"So what movie did you want to see tonight?"

"I'm busy tonight." She said quickly- the soccer field was just ahead- she would rather watch Buttercup practice than-!

"Oh… perhaps tomorrow then?" She grimaced.

"Dexter- I've told you already-."

Once again Blossom suddenly found herself pinned against a wall this week but this time the scent of cheap cologne almost made her  _gag-_ this was not pleasant… evergreen! And oh...oh God he'd had the cheese burrito for lunch and eww he hadn't brushed his teeth or even popped a mint.

"D-Dexter. What do you think you're-!?"

Both his hands were on either side of her head and she was effectively trapped. Oh… not to sound too much like the cretin but oh  _fuck_ Blossom's life. Not again!

" Playing coy can be adorable at times Blossom but really we're much too mature for such childish nonsense- so I'll pick you up around six then your curfew isn't until nine right?"

She gulped. Curfew? What did he care about a curfew? And what was that thing about the "hotel"!?

And he now he was leaning towards her… and oh God she could smell the burrito from here and here comes the tongue-! Grossssss-!

"Hey."  _Clink._

Dexter bristled and turned around irritably but that big hand clamped on his shoulder more or less  _threw_ him aside.

Normally Blossom would be most disapproving of such unneeded violence but…

"Sup Teach- good to see ya. Oh hey Dorkster didn't see you there." Brick shrugged, "Listen scram I gotta talk to my favorite tutor for a sec-." And now that arm was over her shoulders.

Dexter frowned and scrambled up, "I think not! As if I would leave Blossom alone with a violent, stupid buffoon like you-!"

She frowned. "Dexter Brick is most certainly  _not-!"_

"Right- right- sure-sure Dorkster-." He waved him and his insults away before he turned back to Blossom- and his grin… seemed awfully smug. "So Teach- I got a surprise for ya-."

"Excuse me are you listening to me! I said-!"

"Like...what?" Brick only smirked more and dug in his pocket, "Well- two technically." Another apple got tossed her way. She blushed and he winked- Dexter began sputtering behind them. "First a treat for my  _favorite_ teacher." Her cheeks warmed somewhat. " And two…. Ta-da!"  _Clink._

He held the test up proudly and… her eyes widened.

"A perfect score!" She gushed while Dexter sputtered. Brick raised an eyebrow.

"I told you to scram- and see Babe told you with the right  _motivation_  I guess it's not so lame." He shrugged.

"Motivation!? Blossom what is this fool talking about!? I demand answers at once-."

Brick's grin was almost borderline sadistic now as his arm suddenly wrapped around… her shoulders? Hm? Dexter was turning purple in the face- not a very good look on him.

"Well see Dex- you know I've had my eye on a certain pretty tutor of mine for a bit- you could call her… the "apple of my eye" even-."

She blushed. And looked down at the fruit again. Her cheeks grew even warmer.

"But hey I'm not a douche- I wasn't about to I dunno-  _force_ myself on the chick or anything- she made her choice you know- I'm a patient guy." He shrugged.

"That's right! Her choice is indeed made! Blossom come along this is-!"

"But." His voice had grown deeper… and angrier it seemed. "You know that doesn't mean I'm just gonna sit by and let some  _douchebag_ who can't keep his fucking hands to  _himself_ get away with shoving his fucking nasty ass lizard tongue down her fucking throat neither!" Each biting word was accentuated by a  _clink_ of his tongue. She gulped somewhat.

"Tch. Your jealousy is most unbecoming Mr. Jojo- Obviously a man of my higher intelligence is above this kind of nonsense however. Blossom, we really should get going-."

She was a Powerpuff Girl of course- she needn't  _fear_ anything but… she stepped closer to Brick anyway… if only so she could grab an enraged Rowdyruff Boy and keep him from attacking hapless fellow peers… no matter… their lizard tongues.

"I believe the lady gave you her answer now  _fuck off._ " He said the last two words in somewhat of a hiss. Oh dear… violence was not the best thing here.

And again… with the clinking…

"Boys- Boys please." She jumped in the middle. "Dexter I'm sorry really I am but… I won't be going on...another date with you- there was no spark you see."  _And your breath and car reek far too much of cheese._

He had the gall to look taken aback.

"You- What do you mean! We are perfect for each other!" His eyes narrowed then. "And you certainly didn't seem to have a problem with anything in the car-!"

"Oh yeah cause a guy jumping on a girl like some kind of randy nasty hound dog sticking his nasty ass tongue in places he don't belong just sounds  _so_ fucking romantic!" Brick snapped. "You're pushing your luck asshole- you either leave now and leave Blossom the fuck alone after this or I get Buttercup here."  _Now_ Dexter paled. Brick smirked. "Your choice."

He was sputtering and looking back and forth between her and….Brick.

_Badum. Badum. Badum._

"Tick Tock Assholel!"  _Clink._

Dexter sneered and threw Blossom the most  _hateful_ look imaginable. She somewhat flinched.

Nevertheless… he turned on his heel and stormed off. This…. was going to make the Honors Society meetings rather awkward wasn't it. She clutched the apple.

_Apple… of his eye?_

Was he being facetious?

"Hey?" She tensed. "You okay?"  _Clink._

"...Yes. Of course. Um. I just wasn't expecting him to… get like that." She mumbled. Brick frowned and then shrugged,

"Wish I could agree with you Babe but I saw this coming a mile away. I should have chased the shit head off sooner but I didn't want to be a douche- I mean I  _am_ a douchebag but I'm not  _that_ kind you know?"

Her smile was wan, "I wouldn't call you… a douchebag." She murmured. "You're far too lazy for your own good but… you're… not particularly… unpleasant to be around."

Another nonchalant curling of lips, "Well I  _am_ pretty great let's face it."

"And arrogant." She sighed.

"More like more than aware of his own greatness babe." Her blush increased. "So before the Douche with glasses showed up what  _were_ your plans for this evening?"

Her grip on the apple grew tighter, "Um… likely relaxing...maybe reading a book with a cup of tea…?" He snorted.

"Yeah… see no. We had a deal Babe." He flashed the perfect test in her face again. "Perfect score- read it and weep- now the Rowdyruff wants his  _treat._ " He recited grandly.

"That was terrible." She said dryly.

"... Terribly genius you mean- so anyway. That new horror flick is coming out tonight and I already got us tickets sooo-."

She blinked, "... You got tickets….  _before_ you did your test…when did I agree to this?"

He had the decency to look abashed. "Oh…. uh right. I mean uh… deal's a deal Babe and the test… was so easy a baby could do it so-."

"Then if it's so easy why did you fail it in the first place?"

He paused. "Err… because I was lazy and didn't…. try…. so I needed tutoring to…"

….Wait a minute.

"Did you fail that test on purpose!?"

He was like a deer caught in headlight and she saw him swallow hard.

"... No." He averted his gaze. "Course not. This is my future… you know I would never...throw a test… and need tutoring for a few weeks according to school policy and rules and shit- that would be dumb as fuck…" Now he shifted his feet and clicked his tongue and…

_Clink._

"Brick."

He swept her forward, "C'mon babe- ancient history- all set and good now- perfect score- time for my reward- so you accompany me to this lovely gore fest eh - Deal's a  _deal_."

"Brick answer me."

He paused.

"Oh yeah… speaking of answers."  _Clink._ "It's treated metal. No infections or rust." he winked again. She blushed. "C'mon- the earlier we get there the better our seats...unless you wanna just sit in the back…"

She rolled her eyes, "Don't push your luck Brick."

**-o-**

The movie had been… interesting. The kills were somewhat...err...unique?

"That… was pretty bad." Brick said badly with a sigh.

"...Yes. I'd have to agree. The movie was... -."

"Shit." Another sigh.

She frowned but shrugged, "You said it not me."

"Yeah it was shit. This whole night was shit- damn it." he muttered. Her eyebrow rose.

"Well I wouldn't go  _that_ far."

They paused at her door. His hands were in his pockets and he cleared his throat. "So… not shit then?"

"Not at all. The movie was terrible but we were laughing weren't we?" He snorted.

"Much to the chagrin of the audience."

"The deaths were over the top."

"Not as much as the acting."

"True."

More laughter. He cleared his throat then and she shifted her feet somewhat- up. Down. Then brushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Brick-."

"So… did you uh... was this date… ya know… better than acceptable?" She blinked. "... Couldthere maybe… be a seond one… maybe…?" He trailed. Her eyes widened.

"O-Oh."  _Badum._ "I… I don't see why not… I mean… as long as you don't continue throwing your academia away-."

He laughed. "Yeah… Yeah that was dumb I know." He scratched the back of his neck. "It worked! But… yeah that was dumb." She rolled her eyes. "Just like the...apples were kind of dumb."

"...I do like apples though."

His hands were on her shoulders now. "I'm… not gonna be a dick like Dorkster but uh… just so you know… I wasn't kidding before- it really does take… practice unless you're a born natural like me of course but… it's kind of hard to know that unless… your partner knows what they're doing so…"

"Practice makes perfect you mean?" She murmured.

"... Arguably...yeah."  _Clink._

She stared at him. "No tongue." Barely a whisper.

"Absolutely! No tongue until you say so… So… can I?" Their brows touched.

"Go ahead." She puckered her lips- bracing herself for the slime but… at least this would be… nice smelling slime? And… strangely this slime… she felt she would be able to endure. She didn't know why… but she did nonetheless.

Her head was tilted up gently- and.-.

It was soft… and yet firm- and perfectly clean. Her mouth… seemingly by instinct began moving in sync with his- with Brick's lips melding and molding in sync with her's- almost naturally even. Blossom's fingers curled over his chest and it was strange indeed but… the oddest sensation seemed to overcome her then- an instinct almost arguably- her lips began to part- of their own will and inclination- no slimy worms diving in where they weren't wanted and… there was no slime here,

There was a...coldness though- the coolness of the metal- a slight tang to it- a bite even- she giggled somewhat- it kept  _clinking_ \- it was somewhat loose anyway but really one curl of her own...tongue and she suddenly had a little bell and it was honestly….kind of fun.

Yes… rather…. fun indeed. Her movements were slow still… hesitant… awkward- his were smooth and effortless- every caress, and flick of her tongue was matched by one of his own. She hadn't even realized her arms had ended up around his neck until-.

She needed air. He seemed to agree with her and they broke apart… but it wasn't instant- no it was slow, lingering- with one more teasing flick of hot tongue mixed with the bite of cold metal.

They stared at one another. Brows touching.

"So… was that better?" He murmured. She nodded silently. He smirked. "Told you."

"Oh… oh hush and come here." His eyebrow skyrocketed but needless to say… he didn't argue either.

Nonetheless however… there really wasn't much need for any real conversation after that…

And Blossom did have to admit from that point on and beyond… for all their being slimy and gross….

Maybe certain things about… tongues weren't so bad after all.

_Fin._


	10. Ice Princess

**"Ice Princess"**

**-o-**

Eyes opened. Locked.

A slow smirk sliding across a chiseled face- crowning a square jaw framed by rusted red locks. The man in question sits up- stretches but he's pulled by a rather insistent hand back down.

The red headed woman is barely awake but her bare legs curl up. Her arms rise- resting languorously above her head- a crooked finger in his direction- the room only fills with the deep raspy chuckles and her own face goes red.

-0-

He shouldn't laugh really but he can't help it.

She  _still_ thinks she has to do that.

She's too innocent to play the "wanton". She tries to emulate the women she sees on the big screen sometimes - rolling her hips, arching her back, massaging her chest- all with an out of place…"sultry" look on her face.

She's no sex kitten. She's little Miss Ice Princess.

Except with him. In their hushed afterglow before the ice begins to form again she mentions this telling fact.

He doesn't know how he feels about it still- about all this. He's supposedly after all bad news and an over all bad person. ( just ask her sisters)

While she…,She's just so damn….  _Good._

Angelic. Pristine.  _Pure._

In anyone else… it'd be pathetic.

But with her:.. it… works.

Not that it's always been easy.

After all-He can't simply throw her down in the sheets- pump up and down for a time- do his business and leave. No strings attached. See you later. Until next time.

No see- The first time they'd ended up like… well this- had been slow and well… clumsy. Not on his end- God knows he had had had practice. Arguably too  _much_ practice but….she'd only been with one other person… who she breathlessly had informed Brick that that sad male individual had sucked in bed compared to him Good to know. He knew that already which was why Brick was planning to make up for lost time.

She'd wanted him. She'd wanted the hot-blooded man with the so called "evil" in his eyes and mischief in his blood. The frigid Ice Princess - cold and unobtainable for everyone else suddenly had melted long enough to extend a hand in his direction.

Was he supposed to have said no?

He should have known it'd be different. That she'd make what was usual favorite simple pastime into a production. A grand show. An event in need of extensive preparation ahead of time and she did it… and does it still just with this small little tremulous smile.

He's never been gentle in his life. He wants. He takes. No matter who might object. Stand in his way.

He wants. He takes.

She was a prize he had never earned. But it was a prize he nonetheless had found himself very much wanting,

He wants. He takes.

He'd wanted to take her. He wanted to plop her on her stomach- strip her bare and take herlikev any of the other women who had left this room- nothing attached. Just… business. A good quick  _fuck._

Satisfaction on both ends - no strings attached. Nice job. Buh bye. Have a nice life.

But instead that first night he had laid her down on her back. Taken it slow- lingeringly so -made it a pleasure for her as much as it had achingly been made for him. Brick had never experienced " blue balls" in his life until the strange whirlwind of days the Ice princess had suddenly ended up in his life.

… okay… so maybe that wasn't the full story. Maybe that was the version that appeased his so called "rep" that he stuck to when asked by strangers.

When they asked why his Ice Princess had finally thawed enough to finally be….

His Blossom.

So maybe the real story began after work one night.

A long shift. He'd been tired. He'd told his clingy coworker no way and all he'd wanted a shower,

dinner and a cigarette. In no particular order.

He'd taken the long way. Why he didn't know. Maybe so he could relish in the cig that was not allowed in his shitty apartment? Maybe? Who knows?

If he was the sappy type he almost have thought that Pops had been looking down at him from those big monkey bars in the sky and after watching screw up after screw up finally lost patience and… Brick didn't know- threw enough of a fit to make sending reinforcements necessary for the sake of everyone else up there's eardrums?

Whatever it was...He'd seen the unnatural light. The shot of pink that had been missing for years. Gone off from this shithole on some happily ever after with some lame ass Prince Charming she'd found in college. Whoopty doo- the fuck was she doingin Townsville?

Turns out… she'd witnessed a robbery going down. She hadn't liked that. She'd decided to stop said robbery.

In a nightgown. In slippers. In thirty degree weather on that unusually cold winters night.

Ice Princess or not she must have been out of her mind.

He'd been half right turns out.

He'd chased after her that night after the failed robbery. Or maybe she'd chased him. Assuming he was involved- maybe she'd just wanted to hit someone who could be pummeled by her with a clear conscience. He hadn't had a good fight in years- why not give him a shot instead of the hapless wannabe robber she'd knocked unconscious before locking him in the vault with his stolen goods.

The guy was fine by the way. Had had a pulse. Was breathing normally. Just a short cat nap.

Sure they'd fought. Vicious. Snarling. Two alphas duking it out. No one could master him. No one could master her. Even in a nightie and slippers. Flip flopped slippers. Her toes were likely purple.

But the Ice Princess hadn't given a shit.

Blocking every punch. Kick. Retaliating against every curse. Marveling begrudgingly at the sheer extent of her previously unknown colorful vocabulary. Something had clearly gone down- she'd been almost like a crazed wild animal.

The punches had slowed. The kicks ceased and they'd ended up staring at each other. Breathing hard. How funny… feeling alive after having the shit beaten out of you… strange feeling. But he nonetheless had felt it.

And then she'd started up again. 'This time not on him though.

He'd seen the tears. Heard the screaming. Did his best to stop punches in the wall and while he hadn't recognized the name was that wasn't his that she had cursed with each bloody punch - he'd…begun to guess what it was she here about.

The humiliation. The nerve. The gall. The sheer… indignation she has undergone.

Sometimes he still wondered if it had been a broken heart… or her badly broken pride that had been on display that night.

He could have left her there- weeping on her knees in that cold alley like the evil bastard he was supposed to be but he had found himself inviting her into his home to dry off instead.

No he didn't know what drove him to his actions. Maybe the sight of the broken woman was annoying to him. It was bad for his rep after was his equal. His only equal.

Brick could never be broken therefore Blossom Utonium couldn't be either.

He also still didn't know why she'd followed him. Sniffling. Shivering. His internal temperature was always warmer than hers- he didn't need the jacket. Her damn lips were turning blue.

The door man hadn't batted an eye. Used as he was back then to Brick's ladies of the evening. He'd snickered under his breath but her fingers were awfully stiff. Too stiff for Brick to have wasted time teaching a pervert to mind his own business.

Instead he'd put a heated towel over her shivering shoulders and offered her a steaming mug of coffee. Black. No sugar in this house. Take it or leave it.

She'd refused his sweatpants. The words-  _ew_ and a snarky comment over the last time they'd been washed ( the day before by the way ) - but she had finally taken the shirt he'd shoved at her.

He'd only simply demanded to know what had happened and what in the world she had been thinking!?

In less polite language of course.

The story hadn't been new: It wasn't one for the record books.

She'd broken up with her boyfriend and she'd taken it rather hard.

Not that Brick had ever paid enough attention to care about the "golden couple" the heroine and the aspiring politician- together they'd change the world- blah blah- fairy tale ending - happily ever after…. - Brick had more important things to think about over when that so called fairy tale ending crashed into hard reality.

Especially when Prince Charming had been ambushed by those trashy tabloids and caught with of all things… some sort of hooker in Vegas when in theory he'd been doing charity work in some foreign country or whatever. And all on his loving girlfriend's hard earned dime.

Lovely wasn't it? No wonder the humiliated woman had fled from it all.

Her sisters were off speaking terms with her. Ah the fall out. That he had heard about. The "selfish older sister" choosing a man over her sisters. They'd hated the guy and well… yeah. Again…. it wasn't an unfamiliar story.

Not that it was any of Brick's business. It hadn't been- until she'd gone and plopped herself into his life like some sort of pure hearted devil. Again… Brick didn't know what he'd been thinking. When he'd rolled his eyes at her and prepared a bed for her on the pull out couch. He wasn't the type to offer his bed- at least for single occupancy use. She wasn't the type who'd want him too.

Well… at least he had thought so.

She'd ripped a phonebook in half the next night when he'd dared ask her more about the whole debacle. That had been clear enough and Brick hadn't bothered asking a second time.

She'd cried that night too. He'd heard her but when he'd left his room to take a piss she'd been curled up in a ball- and the foolish woman had gone and ripped his blankets- course she was cold.

He wasn't about to be responsible for Madam Ice Princess freezing herself to death in some sort of pity party.

She'd refused to give the sweater back to this day. Because of course she had. It was lying in a heap at the foot of the bed right now as a matter of fact. She'd had a lot of nerve trying to keep that on last night but making  _him_ freeze shirtless.

She'd been plenty warm last night.

But seriously- He could have warned her flying in the dead of night in the middle of Winter in just pajamas and a hastily thrown on coat was a  _terrible_ idea. The woman didn't even have proper shoes on! Flip flops  _really?_ Who the fuck had flip flop slippers?!

She was lucky she didn't get too sick. She healed easily of course- and his brothers could vouch for the power of his chicken soup when made necessary.

He should honestly call them. See how the city was treating them.

She'd asked about that too. Had heard of the "falling out" between brothers - a broken chair arm and the ensuing bleeding hand had ended that conversation quickly.

The woman had had the nerve to bandage him up. To tend to a bleeding hand while she was over there hacking up a lung in her stolen sweater.

They didn't talk for the rest of that uncomfortable night.

Stupid woman threw her pillows this time. She was lucky Brick had amassed a good amount of spares.

Day three had been a madhouse when her presence was finally discovered. His door had been almost clean knocked over. Furious glowing pastel candy eyes- lime and blueberry respectively - had leered at him while making their demand of her - her own had glowed with her abrupt and curt refusal.

No one ordered her around. Just like no one ordered Brick around. It didn't happen.

**Who the fuck do you think you are?! My dad-! Tch! I can do whatever the fuck I want! I'm a grown ass adult!**

**And who the fuck pays your fucking rent you ungrateful Turd!**

"  _It's not OUR fault you didn't listen o' Leader! We warned you about him-!"_

"  _Excuse me for falling in Love is that a crime!?"_

" _It is when you're a fucking idiot!"_

"  _GIRLS PLEASE! PLEASE!"_

**G-Guys…. guys don't fight. C'mon… c-c'mon man don't fight!**

She'd slammed the door in their agog faces.

And then had cried. Again. He hadn't been supposed to hear her. But the stupid girl had gone and kicked all her blankets off again. So she was laying there in her damn ball shivering.

His comforter had endured his wildest nights. It could endure a stubborn ass Puff's temper tantrum.

The next day had been a return to work.

"  _The hell is she doing there? With_ _ **you?**_ _"_

Her sister had always been a thorn in his side. Angry. Volatile. Uncomfortably familiar in ways.

He should text him. See that he's alive.

"  _Answer me asshole!"_

"  _Even if I knew I still wouldn't tell you. I'm drinking my coffee now. Back off."_

Then had come lunch.

" _... Brick um… my sister… she's not… well you're not-."_

The blonde was simpering and freaked out. Like a deer about to get run over caught in those damn headlights all the time.

Tch. Wonder if the moron was dead yet. If he had tripped over a blade of grass and landed in a cement truck somewhere.

… he should shoot him an email.

"  _She's fine. Drop it."_

She'd tried to leave after the fourth day. He'd stopped 'd had nowhere else to go. The thought of appealing to her younger sisters for a couch- a bed to sleep in had been intolerable for so many reasons and they both knew it didn't they?

She hadn't thought things through. For once in her life she had just acted.

She'd just had to leave. Leave everything without warning or a plan. Just …  _go._

And now she didn't know what else to do.

It'd been an awkward…borderline insane idea for sure at first. But hey- Rent was crazy in this city. He'd been meaning to find a roommate and better someone he knew than a total stranger. They could be psycho for all he knew.

She may have been the Ice Princess But at least Blossom did the dishes.

His other women didn't get it. Were offended even when he started screening their calls- ignoring their messages.

Okay… he'd admit. Ice Princess had a frosty bite that came in handy sometimes….

"  _Um scuse' me who the fuck is this?!"_

" _I'm his secretary and receptionist. Duh."_

"  _Uhh scuse you! I am Brick's girlfriend so WHO are YOU-!"_

"  _I'm his roommate ding dong. So- girlfriend eh?funny that's what Sasha said last week or was that Kaley? Funny I can't seem to remember."_

" _EXCUSE ME!"_

"  _Take it from me Sweetie. If you're looking for commitment - you won't find it there. Just saying. Have a good one night stand Brick. Buh bye."_

" _I am SO not a one night stand-! Brick who the FUCK was that?!"_

Brick hadn't gotten laid that night. Whoops. oh well.

They'd learned to ignore the weirded out looks too, the wagging tongues as the weeks had passed- turning into months. One month. Two months- three months- four?

People just… didn't know how to mind their own business.

Like when they saw him walking in the market off to get groceries with her by his side. She had no idea how to cook anything outside of a microwave. It was sad. No one had lived up to the challenge of teaching her. Cute. Not flying anymore it was time to learn.

" _Brick…"_

_He looked up from the dishes- she was looking at him… strangely. His brow furrowed._

"  _What is it Bloss?"_

_She just… continued looking at him… in that weird way- he took the plate from her- she started and her face was…honestly pretty flushed before he felt the tickle on his cheek_

"  _Thank you…"_

_she went hurrying away after that to pick up the rest of the mess two people had somehow managed to make._

_Brick just… stood there. Holding his cheek._

_But… it was his turn to do the dishes tonight… so had why she…?_

Or when they saw him hauling two oversized laundry bags over his shoulder to the local mat ignoring her redundant protests. It was on his way anyway- just shut up and if she felt so bad then maybe she should rethink separating  _all_ her clothes the way she does hmm? No… no he wouldn't peek in-... the fuck is a bra bag? Those exist? No! Why would he care what's in her fucking undie bag!

" _You… possess far too many articles of clothing for one person."_

_The pillowcase hit him in the head. "Well excuse me for taking pride in my appearance." She said simply. So nonchalantly. He frowned._

" _What's that sposed' to mean Woman?" He huffed. "I am a fine looking man- the ladies can't get enough of me."_

_Her eyebrow rose. "Mm… ladies. Right."_

" _Is someone jealous?"_

_She snorted. "You wish I was jealous. But in all seriousness- you might be taken more seriously if you comport yourself in a more… clean manner."_

" _... Is that a long winded way to call me a slob?"_

" _... It might be."_

"" _... Nice."_

" _Everything Nice."_

_He was the one to snort this time. "Okay- yeah bullshit. So little Miss Ice Princess… what would "you" recommend then?"_

_That smile didn't bode well did it?_

_And it hadn't. Thrown on a kitchen chair- at the mercy of a pair of kitchen shears and one insane Pink eyed woman who had apparently had it out for his poor hair._

_Though he'd put his foot down with the razor._

_He could shave by himself thank you…_

Or the days when they saw him parking his bike and helping unclip the helmet she'd been unable to still put on right as she hopped down from the back of it before she ran to the pharmacy for… womanly products he really didn't want to see- he was still a Rowdyruff Boy and cooties  _had_ killed him once… could anyone blame him?

" _This list… is a mile long."_

" _No need for exaggeration Brick."_

_He buzzed his lips but nonetheless stalked behind her._

" _Seriously- what point is all this?"_

_Those big pink eyes rolled skyward, " Didn't pay attention in Sex Ed I see."_

_He bristled, "I "know" what that is- I meant the leaning tower of hair care you seem to somehow think is going to fit in the back of my bike."_

" _Ye of little faith- have you forgotten I possess the gift of flight?"_

" _... I mean it's not that much shit… I guess and - oh what the fuck Blossom!?"_

" _What?"_

" _...You just bought conditioner last month!? What you need this one for-? - Deep conditioning?! The fuck is deep conditioning woman!? I need to be able to get in the bathroom too you know!"_

You know what… Don't answer that.

And of course… there was the gossip frenzy whenever anyone saw those arms link around his waist so tightly when she hops back on- a sheepish smile on her face and an indulgent roll to his eyes when he  _again_  secures the legally necessary headgear to her head. Oh how the tongues would  _fly._

God knows the scandal that would break if they were to peek in the window…

_Her hips swayed, sashayed and who knew the mop made such a fine dance partner. Really- quite an enlightening experience- watching her break a sweat with a fine piece of cleaning equipment._

_He cocked his head when she swung around - eyes big and wide like a deer caught in headlights after he had cleared his throat and they only got bigger at his cheeky little wave._

_She'd liked the song on the radio- she hadn't heard it before- was it a crime to like to dance?_

_No… course it wasn't._

_But… he couldn't help the thought that it really ought to be in her case… a crime for her to have to dance alone. And unfortunately for her- he wasn't on that side of the law anymore so he couldn't be an accessory - she understood of course._

_She'd demanded to know where he'd learned his moves. Like he'd give away such an edge. Who could have possibly known Madam Ice Princess…._

_Possessed two left feet._

… _. Or how warm those hands would be….wrapped around his waist._

Fuck the haters. Wasn't anyone else's business anyway.

" _I don't know what the fuck you're up to Rowdyruff but lemme tell you if you so much as take one step out of line towards my sister I'll-!"_

" _... My sister is in a very… delicate state of mind right now Brick. Please just… respect that."_

He should have known from the snarky comments, the whispered concerns and the sheer laws of nature something was going to happen.

Ice Princess had gone and kicked her blankets off again one night. Ice Princess had ticked him off. Ice Princess had yelled and yelled - finally threatening to leave.

"  _Oh really? REALLY!"_

"  _Yeah I fucking dare you Rowdyruff! Go ahead-_ _ **stop me."**_

She'd baited him. He'd taken the bait.

One moment they'd been seething. Hissing. Snarling like two angry beasts in the middle of his kitchen. She'd been sputtering in her rage- arms wildly flapping around like a pissy windmill one moment….

The next… he'd kissed her.

Rough. Savage. Everything he was used to and she clearly wasn't. He'd released her instantly. Swearing up a storm. Fuck. Fuck it all - he had said. Fucking hell. The fuck had he just done?! Why the fuck had he-?!

She had stared at him- those big bubble gum eyes fixed on his - and then… that cool icy glaze had thawed… disappeared- a small shine had appeared- brief, fleeting but… it hadn't mattered.

Because then she'd leaned up- cupped his cheeks and kissed him.

Not in the usual way either. The way  _he_ was used to from the chicks he would usually be banging. No. That kiss… that kiss had been everything. In an awkward… tentative way- being so small and quick and so infuriatingly….  _chaste._

The woman had had the gall to have left him speechless.

Not for long though- when she'd started some lame ass apology… it had snapped. That last vestige of common sense and sanity… in this whole fucked up situation.

It had just finally snapped.

Carnality was a driving force for even the strongest of humanity. God knows they were more than human on a good day.

Arms around her waist hoisting her on their kitchen counter. Hands latched to his shoulders as she pinned him against him their dishwasher. Super strength be damned as they tore through the bedroom like two raging storms - storms permeating with the musk of sex and heat of pleasured pain.

They had held nothing back.

Nothing. She'd seemed to relish in it in fact. Relish in letting herself go. He gave her a freedom apparently she hadn't realized she had been missing.

He didn't know about that. She was the sentimental type during sex for all her usual cool and calculated  _realism_  come to find out. Fascinating. Imagine under the glaze of that impenetrable ice… a living breathing woman of warmth and sensuality existed.

Imagine that. He sure hadn't.

It hadn't lasted long though. .At the end- when the euphoria had passed… the ever prim and proper ice princess had seemingly returned. The only vestiges of the woman she'd been mere moments before left to be seen was the somewhat sheepish offer to replace the bed frame before he'd roughly told her not to even bother.

It would have been a waste- redundant- because they'd just break the next one.

She hadn't even questioned that statement. He had no idea where it had come from- it had slipped from his mouth.

But she'd returned to his bed the next night. And the next. And the one after that. And had ever since. Turning his life completely and utterly...upside down.

His brothers would be howling if they could see him now… - maybe one of these days Brick will swallow his wounded pride and call his brothers like she gently has advised him to over their morning coffee- however marred it may now be by the unneeded sugar and cream now polluting his kitchen.

" _You miss them."_

" _Drop it Babe."_

" _Okay."_

" _... Wouldn't know what to even say."_

" _Do you need to say anything?"_

" _... Probably."_

" _I see."_

" _... I fucked up you know."_

" _...Maybe tell them that."_

" _That I fucked up?"_

" _It couldn't hurt."_

_Hands laced across the table._

" _... I guess it couldn't….hurt."_

Her sisters might literally howl like angry banshees too when this all broke out… Maybe he'll arrange for an accidental encounter between the sisters like he's low key threatened to do. He'll approach the Blonde one first seeing as the Green one will likely bite his dick off the second the words -  _I'm [ insert blank ] your sister_ before he could get another sort of word in.

" _You know… I see the Green one at work a lot. Her coffee break is pretty… routine-."_

" _I thought you were quitting?" A small murmur. A brief touch on his neck while two hands pawed up his bare chest._

" _I am. I got an interview next week but… Babe you know… she might act like a bitch but I think part of it is… lashing out at the most convenient redhead,:_

_Her caresses stopped and she shifted over somewhat. "Our beds have been made. She can be quite stubborn-."_

" _And so can you."_

_She didn't like that. He smirked and pulled her closer despite her pout._

" _I'm aware I'm stubborn but I'm not unreasonable."_

" _Oooh…. Ouch. Icy."_

" _No. Practical."_

" _Brrrr."_

" _Shush!"_

" _Make me."_

"  _Don't tempt me." She flounced on her other side._

" _So… that's one out then- what about the other one?"_

" _... Brick."_

" _Just saying Babe."_

Of course… there also was the ever there possibility it'd would all be for nothing anyway. Her ex had after all called last week looking to make up. She'd answered. Brick had braced himself for the end- she'd only called him an inappropriate slew of words and confirmed the upcoming lawsuit to get her stolen money back. That hadn't gone over well…

"  _Case? What case do YOU have?! Libel! Slander?! I didn't ask them to go looking for you in Vegas! It's not my fault you're not smart enough to cover your sorry ass during a night on the town! WHAT THE FUCK -FOR WHAT?! I ruined her "business"- What business - what?!"_

So maybe he'd swiped the phone. Plopped her in her throne, handed her the whisk and bowl of batter to take her righteous fury out on ( seriously no one could fuck up pancakes- he wasn't giving up yet.) and proceeded to throw the book at the turd.

Anyways…. The jackass had abruptly hung up. Hadn't heard from him since. Word on the street was he was getting ready to skip town. Barbados or Bermuda or something.

Right okay. Go on and think that. Brick had been on both sides of the law you know… he knew the system and what she was entitled to and he'd get the money back for her.

One way or the other. Just saying.

But who knows what next week would bring- who knew what excuses the lame ass would come up with. Who knew what gallant Prince Charming the Ice Princess would run into one day once upon a fairy tale dream. She'd already been robbed of one happy ending… who was Brick to keep her from another one?

And that's okay… he'll… be ready for that when it happens… He will. He'll… when the time comes be able to let her Icy Highness go to live out her second fairy tale…. He… he will. Of course he will!

But for now at least…

She was… his Blossom.

-o-

Silence. Stillness. Exhaustion had overcome them both.

Lying in a tangle of melded arms and legs- yet a pair of eyes are open.

She is awake.

Staring down at the young man who holds her so firmly yet gently- hands delicately tracing patterns on a bare chest- she bundles closer to him. Instinctively- wordlessly his grip tightens and they roll back over. Even in his sleep… he keeps her warm.

She is warm.

She is happy.

She is…

Loved.

The Ice Princess closes her eyes once more. Thawing more and more as the days and nights pass.

Leaving only Blossom Utonium... to drift back to sleep in Brick Jojo's arms…

_Fin._


	11. "Better"

**"Better"**

**-o-o-**

It was supposed to be an easy mark. An easy target. Brick just had to scope out the place and make sure the plan was set and  _voila_ \- easy cash. The park was the perfect cover- right across from the road where that armored car would be trekking on through at sunrise.

An easy mark. An easy-.

_Sniff. Sniff._

Err…. what?

Brick Jojo was not one to easily be surprised. It was part of his leader like instincts- to expect the unexpected and have a plan for it.

But… this was something he was admittedly… shocked to see.

She was  _not_ nocturnal by any means, she was a diurnal early to bed, early to rise type of woman. It was close to midnight, madam ribbon here should be at home, sleeping- probably with that lane ass beau of hers - whatever his name was- Dax? Dodo? Meh it was a D' that's all he knew and it didn't matter enough for him anyway.

Total tool and loser by the way. Tch.

So the mystery prevailed. Where was Mr. D- and why was his puffy diurnal girlfriend out here in the park close to midnight.

She hugged her arms- not even wearing a decent sweater. Idiot. Who was the genius again? Not this chick. Clearly.

Not that Brick could honestly give a shit, but creeps patrolled the park at night- and he didn't feel like having cops roving the place looking for evidence of the assault and potentially discovering  _other_ things in this park that Brick didn't feel like getting discovered.

So he followed her.

The Puff stopped at a bench and plopped herself gracelessly in it with none of the fine polished elegance the Pink Powerpuff was known for. Huh. Interesting.

She was looking down at a phone- which kept buzzing incessantly. He raised an eyebrow from the face she was giving- already an ugly mug, the puffs visage was beginning to resemble some kind of angry bog witch the more the phone buzzed.

Hmm. Color Brick intrigued- time to investigate.

"Evening Puff!" She stiffened and that gargoyle face only worsened at his chipper little wave.

"I'm not in the mood to fight- go away!" Her voice was lower than usual. Raw sounding too. Husky. And judging from the red lining her eyes there was a reason for that.

"You've been crying!" He beamed. Well anything that ruined this bitch's day was probably going to make Brick's night! "What is it? Failed robbery, sisters finally stop taking your shit , did a monster call you ugly cause you know it's true so don't feel too bad it's not worth  _crying_ over-."

The pink beam went shooting and he sidestepped it easily. "I am  _not_ crying!" She rasped. "As if I would give  _him_  the satisfaction-!"

… Hold on what now.  _Him?_ As in a male other than Brick?

"Scuse' me?" He raised an eyebrow. The phone kept buzzing and her face twisted more and more. Okay scratch a gargoyle- this chick was looking more and more like a goddamn  _gorgon_  at this point!

_Buzz. Buzz. Buzzity buzz._

"GO AWAY!" She railed and oh hey - not cool! Brick didn't say shit to deserve the eye beams aimed distinctly lower and-! THE FUCK!

He jumped back.

"OYE! Crazy woman that's my dick you almost just seared off! The female population of Townsville would mourn for years if-!"

"What the fuck do I care! That's all you fucking men think about isn't it-! Satisfying that tiny-!"

"Hey mine ain't  _tiny_! And since when do you swear-!?"

"Piece of flaccid flesh that you like to stick in places they don't belong!" She railed.

He blinked. Uh….

_Buzz. Buzz. Buzzzzzzz. Buzz._

"SHUT UP I'M FINE!" Another shout.

"I didn't say anything." He drawled and avoided the… shoe? Okay seriously did the Puff just throw a  _shoe_ at him?!

"Just shut up and go away!"

"The hell is your problem chick?!"

_Buzz. Buzz. Buzz-Buzz._

The crazed woman didn't bother to answer him she just launched yet another inanimate object at Brick's head. A phone case. Not the phone. Just the case. Right.

_Buzz. Buzz-_

Another high pitched breathy scream but -  _yoink!_

"GIVE THAT BACK!" She railed. He held her back.

**From: Dexter**

**COME HOME!**

"Gimme that!" She snatched it back. He raised an eyebrow.

"Couple's spat then?" He snorted. She glared at him.

_Buzz. Buzz. Buzz._

He looked at the screen-.

**From: Dexter**

**YOU ARE ACTING DERANGED! IT MEANT NOTHING!**

… _.Ahhhhhhh._

"... So…. guy troubles then I see Bossy Blossy." He snickered. She glowered- gorgon eyes threatening to turn any man into stone so frankly how she was having problems with the male species Brick couldn't  _begin_ to guess.

She sneered and then clenched her fists. "Question Brick. You're dating Princess Morebucks correct?"

He raised an eyebrow, "I'm not  _dating_ her- I fuck her occasionally when I want something expensive paid for." Her face twisted.

"Pig!"

"I call it a sound investment."

He plopped on the bench next to her.

_Buzz. Buzz. Buzzzz._

**From: Dexter**

**BLOSSOM!**

He whistled slightly under his breath and she glared.

"Well your living "checkbook" has found a new toy!"

"...Scuse me?" He demanded.

_Buzzzzz. Buzzzzzz._

**From: Dexter**

**STOP IGNORING ME!**

They ignored it.

"You're saying that shithead is nailing Princess?"

She grit her teeth. Wait…

"... Fuck for how long- I slept with the bitch last week-!"

"Well according to her it's been a good  _while._ Seeing as she stuck a fucking  _ultrasound_ in my mailbox!"

Wait…

"She's  _preggo?!"_

"Bingo _."_

_Buzz. Buzzz._

**From: Dexter**

**Listen woman this is hardly my fault! So come home and we can talk about this like a civilized and responsible adult!**

_CRACK_

The remnants of the phone were crushed to pieces and she tossed them to the ground.

"She's fucking  _pregnant?!"_

The puff nodded shortly. "Yup."

"Preggo?" his breathing quickened. Oh…Oh God no. No- he was an evil son of a devil and shit but even  _he_ did not deserve this fate! He always made sure to wrap it up after his expensive shit was paid for! He wasn't stupid! He wasn't-!

She snorted. "It's not yours- she checked. The DNA is the cheating bastard's you're in the clear." The Puff snapped. He almost collapsed in relief but wait…

"How the fuck did she-?!" he demanded.

"She had Daddy's private lab analyze the fetus. Not a trace of anything…" she gave him the side eye. "Supernatural. Nothing but boring  _human._ "

_Oh thank you merciful evil Devil Mommyfather- thank you._

… Hey… Wait a minute!

"Why the fuck did she bother with that fucking egg head?!" He demanded. That was… slightly annoying he'd admit. Was that  _bitch_ implying somehow Brick wasn't  _enough_ for her skinny spoiled ass!

Bossy Blossy only gave him a withering look. "Simple. To get back at me." She quipped. "You  _are_ aware that whore has slept with two out of the three beaus of the Powerpuffs no?"

…. well shit.

"... That's bitchy." He said awkwardly. Give him a break- he'd only just narrowly avoided a fate worse than death! Being stuck around  _her_ for the rest of his life! Or at least eighteen years…

"Yes Brick- it's  _very_  bitchy!" She snapped before she took a shuddering breath. "Do you know what he said- when I demanded an explanation?!" She didn't give Brick a chance to answer. ".He had  _needs._ Needs I wasn't… fulfilling!" She grit her teeth. "Needs I was…  _unwilling_ to answer!"

He sucked in a breath. "Okay now  _that's_  shitty." He said with a bit more power this time. Not cool!  _Not_ cool! Brick was an ass on a good day but that went  _way_ too far! If he ever heard his bro's saying shit like that he'd pound em' into next week!

She snorted again only this time it sounded… watery.

"Yeah. Shitty. That's a good word for it. My sisters are going to beat him into a puddle."

_If they get to him first._

"Probably yeah." He said simply. She frowned.

"They deserve each other. They're shitty awful people, especially her! First Mitch now Dexter!? Tch- you know…" she turned to face him. "You don't deserve that either. You might be a dick but you've never killed anyone or at least you haven't severely maimed someone yet this year! You might be an ass… but no one deserves this." She mumbled. He frowned.

"... Thanks." Brick finally shrugged.

"You don't." She repeated. "You might be a wretched nuisance-!"  _Um… thanks._ "On a good day who drives me crazy-!" He blinked, but she only continued. "But…no one deserves this." She finished in a whisper. "I loved him. I was busy. I had work to do he understood that! I just don't…understand…. What did I do?"

The little sniffles were growing, he grimaced. Brick hated being around crying women… always sort of awkward but  _this_ one.

Well okay normally he'd be snickering and or cat calling because it was fun to tick off, embarrass or just plain ruin Bossy Blossy's day because that was his duty in life and Brick was quite good at it! She was always asking for it! Ruining  _his_ day- his plans! Harping in him like some kinda annoying banshee-!

But this shit right here…. Brick didn't… like.

See, she wasn't crying because of something  _he_ did… so this wasn't a good kind of crying… nah this was… the bad sort that made Brick feel bad with any other woman.

"You didn't do anything and you shouldn't cry over dicks like him." He rolled his eyes. She continued that weird sniffing and kept on looking down at her feet. "You shouldn't. Guys like that dipshit aren't worth it." He repeated more firmly. He was a weasel eyed creep anyway." He dug in his pocket and extended a napkin towards her. She looked up and gave him an odd look but took it regardless.

"Bweasel why's?" She blew her nose. "What do you mean weasel eyes?"

Brick snorted, "You know- weasel eyes- they're always roving where they don't belong." She stiffened. Brick continued, " the few times I met the dick or at least saw im' at a distance- nine outta ten times he was ooglin' some buxom babe in a low cut dress when his girl wasn't looking."

_Including at mine apparently…_

Brick also decided that so called "encounter" he and Morebucks had planned this evening for tomorrow afternoon was now officially  _off_ by the way. Ah well, no big loss- she was shitty in bed anyway and Brick was going to be rich soon enough.

Just had to get this annoying potential meddler out of here. Get her out of here, do a quick final scope of the place and then get ready for the early morning heist.

Blossom sniffed. "... I knew it." She whimpered. "I knew it but I thought it was just in my head and he told me I was being paranoid I mean he told me he wouldn't have minded me being a little bigger but-!

He put a hand out. "Nope. Stop right there." He shook his head. Seriously, he was the son of the fucking "devil" according to some people around here and he  _still_ had better manners than this asshole. Fuck man. He stretched his arm out over her shoulders,

"Well he's a dick. A weasel dick. You're better off Puff-." He stopped in mid-sentence. Okay Brick was male, straight and human. And with her apparently "assessing" her flaws and thrusting them in his  _face_ practically (!) … Well yeah… he was human… he was gonna look.

"... Puff the fuck are you doing?" His mouth seemed a bit too thick at the moment. His voice came out... slightly higher pitched than he would have liked.

"I think they're fine! What do you think? You're a man- well?"

…. had the Pink Puff just asked him to…to?

Brick cleared his throat. "They're fine Babe." He said quickly.

_More than fine. Note to self-find out the next time the Pink Puff here is planning on visiting the beach and figure out way to start a fight. One on one fight. With much jumping around. Lots of jumping._

Bossy Blossy however just looked… deflated then and slumped over on her bench. "... Then why didn't he think so…?" She sniffed.

She looked so damn… sad. He'd seen her pissy and it was a hoot. He'd seen her angry and it was hilarious. But…  _sad?_ Like this?

… No thanks. Brick could do without that.

She stiffened but didn't push his arm away, "Because he's a dumbass weasel dick who don't know what he just gave up. Sucks to be him." He shrugged, "Listen Babe, guys suck. They suck trust me, I am one after all- they're unreliable, they're never satisfied with what they got and they smell like ass. You don't need em', you're too good for a good half of my species anyway."

She looked up at him with those big bubblegum pink eyes before…

_Giggle._

There we go! Progress! He smirked.

"But you know even though guys suck, just know you got me, I'm not going anywhere- and I'll always be here for you." She blinked. Wait…. shit that came out wrong. He cleared his throat, "You know! Here to ruin your day and shit! You can always count on me!" He pounded his chest with his fist meaningfully. Why he was trying to make her laugh again he didn't know but whatever.

Besides she should have gotten angry but instead… she smiled.

That was new. She never smiled at him. Huh… it was… kinda nice… in a weird fucked up way. And that his shoulder. That was her head. What was she-?

"I broke my phone."

"Yes you did."

"That was very irresponsible of me."

"Yup."

"My sisters will come looking for me."

"Probably."

And with that would come the ruin of his plans. And her head was still nestled on his shoulder and it was strangely comfortable. The hell?

"Are you breaking up with her?"

Her voice was small. He frowned.

"No need to break up when nothing there."

That grip seemed to tighten. On both their ends. He was running out of prep time. He needed to make his move soon.

"Ah."

"Yep."

He really needed to go.

"... Can I stay here for just a bit…?"

"Go for it."

Again… any minute. He really needed to get her out of here.

You know. For the plan.

"... Like this I mean?"

The real… important plan. Money. Illegal activity. Armored car. Badly guarded dough. Just uh… important shit.

_Badum. Badum._

She was avoiding his gaze. His throat got all thick again… but his grip around her shoulders was firm.

"Yeah… yeah you can stay."

Another smile Brick wasn't sure what to feel about and well…

"You look like shit." He said abruptly. She did though. Her eyes were shiny and puffy and just uh… she needed to go. He had shit to do. Just uh… uh. He got up and then held his hand out. "Let's go get some coffee. We can plan your ex's impromptu vasectomy by eye beam." She gave him another of those big pink stares before she stood slowly.

"Nothing better to do Rowdyruff?" She finally murmured.

Oh there was plenty he had to do. Look into the mark and shit but….

Brick shrugged.

"Nah."

His phone buzzed then and he made a face when he saw the caller ID with that garish mop top leering up at him with those overdone eyes and nasty ass smirk. He immediately hit "block" before sliding the phone back in his pocket before putting his arm around the Pink Puff's shoulders again, leading the way out of the park.

There'd be other armored cars.

Brick had better things to do.

**Fin**


	12. Repeat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a direct continuation of "Better"

 

  **"Repeat"**

—-

 

What had she done?

 

For here Blossom Utonium was- barely twenty-four hours single and butt naked in a villain’s bed.

 

How had this even happened???

 

Her skin still tingled and just by holding up her wrist alone she could see the bites and the faint singe marks on her skin from abnormally hot fingers.

 

She was delightfully sore. An odd feeling seeing as usually she was forced to hold back so not to _break_ her partner- but this time Blossom had had no such qualms. What normally would have shattered bones had only left souvenirs of carnality- bruises instead giving way to the loud cries of pleasure.

 

She blushed just at the thought of it. If anyone were to see her now (!!) -  But… well…

 

She finally dared a peek at the man sleeping soundly next to her. Also naked, gloriously so those abs were godly even she would admit that.

 

Evil or not Brick Jojo was handsome, he was built and he was…

 

Her blush grew and she hid her face in her hands for a moment. Dear God what had she..??

 

_Not very “everything nice” of you Puff…._

 

No. _None_ of last night had been “everything nice” perfect little girl (even though she was twenty five) but the principle was the same and oh-.... oh God he was gorgeous.

 

Now- she had _always_ known the man was attractive. There had been _no_ question from any woman who would tend to notice these things- her sister included. (Not that Buttercup would _ever_ admit to it) but it had always been made _quite_ clear this was an extremely _attractive_ young man who was to be exclusively to be Princess Whore-.... _Morebucks’_ plaything. (Bought and paid for)

 

Well… when she wasn’t too busy seducing Powerpuff beaus away to break their hearts that is…

 

How unfortunate that this time something _other_ than just a heart had been broken.

 

For them.

 

As for her, Blossom? Well as soon as she figured out where her pants had gone flying off to she’d be returning to that shared apartment and gutting it with two furious sisters in tow. Yes she would- if the so called “genius” was smart he would have moved all the science experiments and whatever other _shit_ he had in that apartment or else it was going to _burn._

 

Yes. _BURN._

 

He’d seen the aftermath of Mitch’s flat! He knew what was coming!

 

One did not _humiliate_ a Powerpuff Girl in the city of Townsville and then not be ready for an angry _mob_ if not just the other two furious sisters.

 

Tch. Men. So not worth it.

 

….. Even if they did possess abs of steel.

 

She bit her lip, chewed on it really- he was still fast asleep, a heavy sleeper than or maybe she’d just...worn him out too. Her lip curled in a satisfied smirk.

 

It hadn’t just been _Blossom_ after all who had been rather “vocal” last night.

 

And it was quite satisfying hearing the gasped exclamations of a well satisfied man whose (recent) ex had been in his words- fucking _terrible_ in bed and boring to boot.

 

Her smile grew slightly wider. More conniving. Maybe he’d said it only to get her to agree to go on top? Who knew? All Blossom knew was that it had been most _satisfying_ to hear the whore who had stolen both her and Buttercup’s and no doubt had _attempted_ to steal Bubbles’ significant others was in a word:

 

_Shitty_ in bed.

 

Blossom was better by far and so sorry Dexter but The bitch was _his_ problem now.

 

For the next eighteen years! Oh happy day for the miserable couple!

 

She snickered. She shouldn’t have because it was really a terrible situation of course but…

 

_Heh heh._

 

“What’s got you so giggly?” The voice was low and thick still with sleep but his fiery eyebrow rose. “And how are you still able to move?” Brick stretched out his arms. “Pretty sure you should still be sleeping off the single best sex you ever had in _all_ your life right now.”

 

“So _humble.”_ She giggled. Damn it. But the man only smirked that devious smile and crooked a finger.

 

“Of course. Now...C’mere.”

 

Blossom rolled her eyes but flopped next to him anyway. He was right. Much as she didn’t want to give him those bragging rights-

 

_Oof. Oh._

 

Unfortunately however there was the undeniable fact this man was… talented in some ways no other man had been for her and… oh let’s face it sex was never going to be the same for her again after this. Brick had ruined it forever. Bastard.

 

“So, still miss the weasel eyed ex?” He smirked more. Knowingly. Could he read her mind? Dear God she hoped not. Was it that obvious in her face?

 

…. probably.

 

She sighed “dramatically”, “Oh yes. A cheating rodent is _such_ a dreamy turn on. Whatever shall I do without him?”

 

He snorted at that, “Well done Babe, See I knew you had it in you.” He caressed her cheek and she felt her face flush. “Crying over such a turd- not on my watch. You’re too good for him. Always were.”

 

“Your ex didn’t think so.” She muttered. He pinched her cheek.

 

“Former employer.” He quipped.

 

Blossom rolled her eyes again, “have you no shame?”

 

Another hard pinch this time on her _other_ kind of cheek. “Do you?”

 

Her face burned and she averted her

However, Blossom was… still in possession of _some_ dignity. Even in this. Therefore-!

 

“Yes. Yes I do- ack!”

 

And now he was looming above her and her entire body felt like it was on fire now from that searing gaze. Her throat felt dry and he chuckled a deep...husky chuckle that made Blossom want to… well do many naughty and not everything nice worthy things to...to…. Oooh….

 

“We’ll have to fix that.”

 

-o-o-

 

“Oooh that- that- THAT DOO DOO BRAIN!” Bubbles kicked at the box and well… there went another one. At least Buttercup had learned from the last time and had brought a multitude of various sized boxes to be left on the curb.

 

Much more efficient this time that was for sure.

 

She still felt a little sore but it wasn’t anything she couldn’t handle and they had to get Dexter’s - do pardon her language- but she wanted Dexter’s _shit_ out of her apartment sooner rather than later. She didn’t mind having to pack it up herself while he sulked at Mommy’s.

 

No doubt that bitch would be _thrilled_ that she was _finally_ going to be a grandmother. Because of course Blossom’s insistence on waiting for a fine career and financial stability wasn’t a good enough excuse for Madam yellow gloves!

 

God she had _hated_ that bitch. Serves her right! Good luck dealing with _that_ Baby Mama and her _spawn_. Tch. Whore.

 

His phone had gone off _again_ this morning. Bitch.

 

“What about these sis?” Buttercup who shockingly had _not_ ripped a certain male exclusive organ off Dexter when they had pounded open the door and she had unceremoniously thrown him out of her apartment; quite literally in fact. But Buttercup had nonetheless gone straight to work, taking things from the bedroom, bathroom, et cetera- she after all… knew exactly what to look for and where they’d be hidden.

 

...Her sister was experienced in Princess inspired sudden move outs after all.

 

Blossom looked at the DVDs, “All his, that box.” Off they went.

 

“Um… what about these… lovely...things?”

 

Blossom frowned and looked at the gilded picture frames in Bubbles’ hands before she scrunched her nose.

 

“Those belong to his mother- hideously gaudy aren’t they? I’ve always hated them.”

 

They went in the box without another word or care. Something still told Blossom there was no way frames from the “fifteenth century” or whatever would have been so…. So well preserved for one and two Bubbles’ ever critical art history minded eye had also shown skepticism. The patterns didn’t fit.

 

Not that Yellow Gloves would have listened. She was under the impression young women should be seen not heard until they had a wedding ring on and even then only when hubby allowed it. Blossom darkly suspected the fact she had technically _surpassed_ her so called genius son in well _everything_ had always been galling to her.

 

Well _voila_ \- problem solved now she had a moronic baby mama with the IQ of perhaps a semi intelligent tadpole to talk down to on a daily basis. Hmm. Well actually no, that was insulting to those poor creatures.

 

Tadpoles at least knew _not_ to piss off potential predators who could eat them…. Or at the very least squish them.

 

“So… Blossom…. Are you okay?”

 

“Hm?”

 

“I mean… do you want to talk about it? Next to the… yelling phone call last night no one had kinda heard from you since…?”

 

She continued shoving unnecessary tea cozies and other tacky knitted junk into boxes- let _him_ figure out what was what just get it out of Blossom’s kitchen!

 

“What’s there to talk about?” Blossom said curtly. “She pulled her usual whore tricks, seduced my boyfriend and got pregnant. Something tells me _that_ wasn’t his plan but hey, looks like they’re all getting what they want now.”

 

Bubbles frowned and picked up that garish lamp with the beads and etchings of numerous equations. Ugh. She hated that thing- Blossom swiped it and threw it in the box. The _crack_ sound echoed - oh- _oooops_ \- oh well it was hideous and tacky anyway. Buh bye! She threw a pair of his shoes right on top of it.

 

“Is she actually going to keep it?” Buttercup scoffed. “Poor kid.”

 

Funny, Brick had had the same question and she’d tried to wheedle out of it by saying and then of course she’d tried to pull the “responsibility” card- because of _course_ suddenly **Brick** was the father - _le gasp!_  

 

It’d taken everything in Blossom’s self-control not to burst out laughing simply by picturing the look on her face when Brick had countered with asking her how _Dexter_ had taken that news. The sputtering, and the loud ever increasing high pitched _squawking_ had been pure poetry in her opinion. He had put a finger to her lips to quell her escaping giggles (which… she _had_ tried to keep at bay) and well la da di- the _scandal_ -!

 

_“Who the fuck is that! Is someone with you!? Are you fucking cheating on me you fucking manwhore!”_

 

_The phone went against the pillow and he fully covered her mouth then, “Shhh-” His own laughter was bubbling out. “Babe shush.”_

 

_“YOU ARE WITH SOMEONE! YOU LYING PIECE OF-!”_

 

_He took the phone back smoothly, “Takes one to know one. Goodbye **Mildred**.” _

 

_Blossoms’ eyes almost bugged out._

 

_“THAT IS NOT MY NAME YOU STUPID-!_

 

_Click._

 

_She was choking at that point. Brick plopped on the pillow at her side. “Remember Puff- no matter how bad she might try to fuck with your or your sisters’ lives at least your daddy didn’t name any of you **Mildred.”**_

 

Blossom giggled again but quickly covered her mouth. Her sisters however weren’t fooled.

 

“Okay, something’s up.”

 

“Yeah, you’re like… taking this _way_ too well.”

 

“Spill.”

 

A bunch of old textbooks- seriously why had he insisted on keeping _everything_ she didn’t know? Was he maybe a burgeoning hoarder? Ick. Perish the thought.

 

“It’s not that I’m taking it “well”.” She frowned. “It’s… I’m not surprised to be honest.”

 

Bubbles gasped and Buttercup stiffened, “Say what?” She hissed.

 

“He was always…. Weasel eyed.” She frowned. “I caught him ogling other women at events all the time and remember…” She picked up a pamphlet with distaste before holding it out. “He never kept his distaste for my chest size a secret.”

 

The pamphlet fell to the ground in a pile of ashes and Bubbles kicked it under the box.

 

“Creepazaoid.” She muttered. “He was never good enough for you.”

 

“Duh. No one’s good enough for Blossom.” She tensed for a moment and she could feel the piercing stare in her back. Shit. “Still though, you didn’t exactly sound _happy_ last night the last we spoke and then suddenly this morning you’re all chipper and cheer.” She folded her arms. “What gives?”

 

_“So I take it this is a one-time only thing.”_

 

_He leaned over and settled her jacket around her shoulders. “Probably, I mean I’m not too into… monogamy Babe- I have a pretty strict no repeats policy.”_

 

_“Unless it’s paid for.” She couldn’t help the jab. He took it in stride though._

 

_“Tch. Even she couldn’t afford that price- she tried but failed… miserably might I add.” He snickered._

 

_Blossom giggled again and he flashed her a wry look but… she sighed, “Well… for what it’s worth...Thank you.” He raised an eyebrow._

 

_“For what?”_

 

_She shrugged, “Oh for ruining sex for me for the rest of my life of course.” He blinked but then began snorting loudly, she giggled._

 

_“Oh have I?” He baited._

 

_“Yes. Yes you have. Proud of yourself?” She cleared her throat._

 

_Brick only tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. “Very.” He said lowly and then tilted her chin up. “Don’t you ever sell yourself short again. I’m the only man allowed to make you cry and or piss you off to that extent. Got it?”_

 

_She rolled her eyes, “Possessive are we?”_

 

_He looked somewhat uncomfortable then but averted his gaze._

 

_“....Possessive implies monogamous intentions- Sorry Babe but even for you no dice.”_

 

_“I didn’t mean it like-.” She trailed. She should have been insulted but she was… transfixed by that boyish smile instead. And those iron abs. God she just wanted to touch them seeing as the asshole had had the gall to not put a shirt on yet. But no… she must have control. This was…a one-time only thing._

 

_Perhaps she’d look for her next beau in a gym setting. Yes that would get her some abs. Yes… nice… iron abs…_

 

_“Yes.” She finally managed to drag her gaze from those… abs. “Of course I know better than-.”_

 

_“Course… seeing as I’m pretty sure… sex is fucking ruined for me too-.” He grabbed hold of her shoulders and Blossom was pressed into the door. Her lips parted by instinct. Her breath hitched, every nerve seemed to go in overdrive. She felt her eyes close with her hands trailing up his chest. His knee pushing against her legs._

 

_Maybe…. she didn’t have to go just yet. Maybe-._

 

_The push was gentle…. but final. Her eyes opened. He leaned against his door frame again, a distance both small… and large between them._

 

_“Take care of yourself Puff. No more weasels.”_

 

_The door closed._

 

“Uh Hello, earth to Bloss?”

 

_Snap, snap, snap_

 

She blinked. Both her sisters gave her an odd look.

 

“You really are out of it.” Buttercup murmured.

 

“Oh Buttercup I think she’s still in shock, oh Blossom come here.” She held her arms out.

 

“Fucking bastard- shoulda castrated him when I had the chance.” Buttercup joined in the hug and Blossom now had a puffy sandwich effect going on.

 

“You know what you need Sis!”

 

_Sex._

 

“A night out!”

 

_I’d prefer sex._

 

“Oh! Great idea sis! That’s exactly what she needs- don’t worry Bloss, by the time we’re done you done you won’t even have time to be upset anymore when you’ve got so many guys vying for you!”

 

_“Are you obsessed with my hair or something?” Brick paused in his constant twisting of that one long red strand even all the way across the table (!)  To give her a mystified look._

 

_“It’s fucking long doesn’t it drive you crazy?” He shook his head incredulously. She snorted and took another sip of her coffee._

 

_“ Well one, I've had it for so long I wouldn’t know where to start with cutting it, two, it’s somewhat of a trademark and three, my ex flat out told me once if I cut it then he’d break up with me.”_

 

_“And you didn’t take that golden opportunity-Ow.”_

 

_She held another napkin up threateningly,_

 

_“Watch it Rowdyruff. I still possess the means to kick your sorry ass.”_

 

_He raised an eyebrow, “That would have been a threat when I was a child and still terrified of cooties.” He steepled his fingers, “Now however I’m a man with a dirty mind who is quite intrigued by that mental image- tell me more-Ow.”_

 

_She giggled. “I could.” She cooed. “But it seems the paper napkin elimination method is working ever so swimmingly.” She finished balling up another napkin._

 

_He was ready for it this time. “Shame then, you foolishly revealed your scheme to me giving me plenty of time to prepare a plan.” His grin grew._

 

“ _Oh? And what sort of plan is that Rowdyruff?”_

 

_“Wouldn’t you like to know Powerpuff?”_

 

_Point, match, set._

 

_They took another sip in sync._

 

“Blossom? Sis- helloooooo?” Bubbles waved her hand and Buttercup gave her yet another odd look.

 

“Huh?” Again Buttercup’s look… seemed more suspicious than anything. Uh oh. Blossom hastily cleared her throat.

 

“Oh… um sorry girls just uh it’s a…. lot to take in still you’re right but a night out sounds great-!” She pressed her hands together. “What’s the plan?”

  


-o-o-o-

 

Fucking hell.

 

He threw his head back and downed another shot. The hell was wrong with him?

 

The boys hadn’t been…. pleased (understatement of the century) when Brick has been forced to call off the job because errr… he hadn’t been prepared and had instead as Butch had called it-.

 

Been “entertaining” another lady of the evening.

 

Okay not in those exact words but something about the word “Ho” being applied to Blossom Utonium however unknowingly… that didn’t sit well with Brick.

 

… Fuck.

 

He downed another shot.

 

He didn’t do shit like this. Women were a delightful pastime yeah but…. tch at the same time Brick had more important crap to worry about than the needs of some chick as well as his own ( and his brothers) - he liked the physical aspect but as for expecting a “label” … not so much.

 

Another shot.

 

She had understood that at least. Looked relieved even. Well she had just broken up with the weasel eyed turd who as soon as Brick got his hands on that flaccid neck it would be _POP_ goes the Weasel!

 

Fucking turd. Making her cry like that.

 

That was _not_ allowed. Brick was the only man ever allowed to make Blossom Utonium so fucking miserable. He was the only one allowed to make her squeeze tears outta those pretty pink eyes! He was the only one-.

 

_Brick. Brick buddy you know that ain’t healthy man. Cut it out._

 

He blinked and sighed. Fucking hell he was doing it again. Something in him had snapped when he’d seen that chick so fucking… _sad._ Just… damn it.

 

It wasn’t worth it unless you got something out of it. His prior experiences with Morebucks for example. He had a product she wanted and he would get something shiny and or expensive. No effort on his part - well not much- and _voila_ easy cash.

 

… No Brick was not a manwhore. He was not prostituting himself. He was just doing business. He had sex with plenty of other women after all- there was an endless stream of one time only candidates and-.

 

He stiffened. That flash of red. Wait- that wasn’t?

 

It was gone in a second and no Brick was not craning his neck at an odd angle looking for it again- he was… stretching. Yes.

 

He hadn’t been kidding. The way that woman had taken him for a ride last night had quite possibly ruined sex for him forever. Who else would- _could_ ever match her?

 

She’d been so goddamn… _sweet_ (was it the sugar in her?) - And they hadn’t just tumbled into bed as soon as they’d made it to his apartment (her idea) - they’d just kept…. _Talking._

 

She was brilliant. He’d known she was smart but she was _funny_ too- their plans for revenge had gone almost a sadistic route at times.

 

Make a Rowdy proud why don’t ya?

 

And that devious look…. there was a lot of potential there. Potential for mischief and _bad_ despite being “everything nice”.

 

It’d been… intriguing.

 

And yeah he’d taken the bait, been hooked in when he honestly _hadn’t_ been planning on fucking her ( seriously he hadn’t!) but yeah… then came the inevitable making out session, which turned into fooling around and _then_ finally the best sex of his fucking life had occurred at some point in that glorious night.

 

Yeah… there was a flash of red again. It wasn’t like it was her or some shit. Not that Brick was looking for her (!) he uh meant it this morning (!!) really he did but-.

 

“Yo, what’s up with you Bro?” He blinked and Butch plopped into the bar stool next to him. “You’re not the type to be the sulky one sitting at the bar. That’s Boom’s job.”

 

“Hey!” The blond snapped. “I can cut you off anytime asshole!” Brick’s youngest brother took the empty glass and rubbed it down irritably. “Speaking of, you’re done for the night Brick.” He filled a glass with seltzer water and pushed it to him. “Don’t ya got work tomorrow?”

 

“Thought you were unemployed seein’ as yo sugar mama got a bun in the oven. Eyyyy-.” He fist bumped Boomer. “Ding Dong the bitch is gone. Gone, gone, gone-.”

 

“That was shit Butch.”

 

“Says you- that _little brother_ was art!”

 

“Don’t quit your day job. Scuse’ me.”

 

He moved away back to other patrons and Butch scowled. “When did he get so _sassy-_ damn.”

 

“Someone had to inherit somethin’ of Mom.” Brick shrugged and filched a lemon from over the bar.

 

“ Tch- yeah I guess. Okay though seriously- you’re finally fucking free- at least for nine months or some shit-.”

 

Brick snorted, “No it’s forever. I’m done.”

 

_After last night… I am definitely done._

 

It was going to be a hard sell for him to just settle for the normal ladies after this. Go back to holding back to ensure no lawsuits at the very least.

 

She’d twisted, turned and moved in ways with him he’d never believed possible. Those long legs wrapped around his torso had been like two iron clamps- she’d pinned _him_ down. Gotten him on _his_ back and taken charge with a cool resolute confidence.

 

Fuck if it hadn’t been the hottest thing Brick had ever experienced in his life.

 

And by the way - for something apparently that she had been supposedly “lacking” - Brick was a well experienced connoisseur if one will of the female body and that chest… that chest had been fine. More than fine. Perfect proportions for her thin frame and God damn it he was doing it again!

 

He grabbed his glass and threw his head jack again but oh right… seltzer- stupid Boomer and his “responsible” tendencies.

 

Killjoy.

 

“Damn… Bro you’re uh… not that upset are you? I didn’t think you actually… liked the Ho-?”

 

Brick bristled for a moment but then realized he wasn’t talking about… never mind.

 

He narrowed his eyes and adjusted his collar. “I don’t give a flying fuck about that skank- I’m celebrating a narrow escape.”

 

Thankfully Butch was appeased. “Yeah, I can see that.” He nodded. “You lucky as hell Bro.”

 

“Yeah….”

 

_He hit the wall hard- fuck man! This chick had a wild side to her! Was she kissing him or trying to get a chunk out of him?? He grunted from the bite on his lower ear and in retaliation he had every damn right to make her squeal when he pulled that primly closed bottom lip into his own mouth moments later._

 

_She was inexperienced with the tongue. Clumsy at best- fuck this poor chick… she’d had it rough hadn’t she? A woman of her looks oozing out all this clearly frustrated and repressed sexual energy. Fuck had Weasel Eyes reduced her to this? Tch not on Brick’s watch._

 

_It was a matter of honor for the Redheads in that exclusive Chemical X’ club. No way was Brick letting his own rep suffer by association._

 

_She pulled away. “...Shit.” Again with the cussing (?!) - “I...I shouldn’t have-.” She cleared her throat. “You… it’s not polite to turn someone into a rebound and- oh dear you’re bleeding.”_

 

_He blinked- due to both statements but then held his ear. Well shit so he was._

 

_“I ain’t a rebound- I’m an upgrade and yeah looks like you did make me bleed- well shit. What we gonna do about this Puff?”_

 

_She was the one to blink this time._

 

_“I… I certainly didn’t mean to-!”_

 

_“Nah… you did- you’re a wild thing underneath the prom proper act .So again…” He put his hand on the wall caging her in. “What should we do about this?”  She pressed herself further into the wall but that look shot at him wasn’t from someone interested in getting away neither._

 

_And fuck that look was doing shit to him. Making him hungry. He wet his lips somewhat. She bit her own. Chewed those… plump looking lips like they were made of candy._

 

_He hadn’t gotten candy yet. Maybe he just… hadn’t tasted enough._

 

_Better fix that._

 

Brick took another fake “shot”- Butch raised an eyebrow and lifted his own glass. “To freedom man.” He smirked. “You gonna find a sexy babe to celebrate with?”

 

He blinked. Celebrate? … Yeah that probably _was_ the best way to… spend his evening eh? Just find some chick to pass the time.

 

There was a lot of skin at this club. Yeah. He stood and fixed his cap- he caught a few interested glances pass his way and yeah- yeah Brick still got it.

 

That cute redhead over there especially-.

 

_A stream of flowing copper hair splayed all across his bed. She looked so damn...peaceful. He hated to move her- or get up himself but uh- sleeping in the same bed all night was never a good idea. It gave chicks… ideas so he’d made sure to buy an extra comfy couch so he’d have a good night’s sleep himself and-!_

 

_“Brick…” He tensed but she was fast asleep still but… he’d heard it. He’d heard his-?_

 

_The sound was almost like a coo. A little dove fluttering its feathers as she turned, still lost in her dreams...whatever they were. She just looked so damn…_

 

_His hand moved before he could stop it. Smoothed away one of those long red curls from her face and her lips curled unconsciously before she nuzzled against her pillow… and in consequence had wrapped herself around his arm and further curled into him- still fast asleep._

 

_….Sleeping overnight… in the same bed… was never a good idea. It made them… attached and it was hard enough getting some chicks to leave (!) and….well…_

 

_….Well yeah. He was tired though. She was also a lot smarter than most …. Okay all the chicks he’d had relations with -horrible prior taste in men aside- so…. She wouldn’t be a clingy bitch in the morning… she’d get it…._

 

_Yeah…..yeah. Good plan. Just… good plan._

 

… Scratch that no more redheads. It was kind of weird anyway- just uh- let’s find a nice brunette. Yeah. That’d be… nice.

 

He stiffened at another splash of red in the corner of his eye but… nah just a purse.

 

_Get a grip there Jojo…_

 

She wouldn’t be in a place like this…

 

-o-

“I’m still not sure how you talked me into this.” Blossom mumbled. Buttercup only rolled her eyes upward and then leaned over to make one more adjustment to the placement of Blossom's sweetheart neckline.

 

“No sister of mine is going to be sitting at home moping because of a- what’d you call him again?”

 

She stiffened and Bubbles laughed out loud while she was smoothing out the final touches of Blossom’s “messy” casual up do look.

 

“Weasel Eyed asshole.” She answered for Blossom and then it devolved into giggles between them both.

 

“Oh right right- damn wish I’d thought of that one.” She shook her head. “Weasel Eyed- yeah he was a total skeave wasn’t he?”

 

Blossom flinched again, but nodded.

 

_“Still don’t get it.” He took a sip of his coffee with another shake of his head. “Why did you put up with such a lame ass for so long?”_

 

_“... well we were… well suited. We were both highly intelligent, had similar career goals and… my father was quite fond of him so-.”_

 

_“So in other words you were willing to settle.” Brick snorted. “And what have we learned Puff?”_

 

_She took a cautious sip of her own mug and avoided that piercing red gaze. “ … Settling is bad?” She ventured. He nodded._

 

_“That’s right.” He patted her head. How rude! How-! “Settling is bad and when there’s no need for it it’s worse. You’re too hot to settle for the first egghead to call you pretty.” He rolled his eyes and-. Wait…. hot?_

 

_“.... You think I’m…?” She began but he held a hand up._

 

_“Don’t think anything of it. I’m appreciative of a beautiful woman like any heterosexual man would be.” He shrugged again. “Unless they’re entitled weasels then they’re just too stupid to see it.”_

 

_Badum. Badum._

 

_“.... I see.”_

 

_They took a sip in sync this time._

 

_“... Princess doesn’t deserve you.” She said quietly. He raised an eyebrow._

 

_“You’re using present tense when that is over. I don’t fuck pregnant woman and especially not when the kids not mine. She couldn’t pay me enough to do that.” He snorted. “She’ll probably try when Egg Head takes off but- Nah.”_

 

_“…. Isn’t that arguably prost-?”_

 

_“No. it’s a business arrangement.”_

 

_“.... I see.”_

 

_“I can have sex with any woman I want.”_

 

_“Congratulations?”_

 

_“Why thank you. Congrats on your new found freedom to find a man worth your time.”_

 

_Her cheeks warmed and again she looked down at the table. Her mug was empty. It was probably time to…_

 

_Badum. Badum._

 

_That look he was giving her…. it was making her heart race. He was… well experienced it seemed because not for nothing but that look combined with that glaze in his eyes… it was making her feel downright…. Downright..._

 

_“... Is there a reason you’re looking at me like that?” She finally managed to find her voice. He shrugged._

 

_“When a beautiful woman is in front of a man it tends to happen.”_

 

_Badum.Badum. Badum._

 

_“Well scratch that- when a beautiful woman is in front of a **worthwhile** man he tends to do that- you’re right that weasels aren’t that picky.” _

 

_Her lip curled and a giggle bubbled out of her. “I see. Well pardon I suppose then I’m just not used to… a man looking at me like…”_

 

_“Like?”_

 

_They’d somehow ended up leaning across the table towards each other their noses almost brushing and the faint tickle of his breath wafting just away from her…. lips._

 

_That hazy glaze growing in the air around them only seemed to intensify and she bit down on her bottom lip before she shifted her gaze._

 

_“Mr. Jojo…. kindly stop looking at me…. as if you want to eat me.” She whispered._

 

_Her chin was caught and she was turned gently back to face him. His smile almost made her want to gasp and the slight… tickle of his thumb caressing the underside of her chin as if she were a…common domestic cat nonetheless made her legs… oh._

 

_Oh what the…. fuck?_

 

_“And if I did?” He murmured._

 

**“Uh Bloss?”**

 

She was brought abruptly back into reality and Buttercup frowned.

 

“You _sure_ you’re okay to be out tonight Sis?”

 

“Huh?”

 

“...Case in point okay what’s up with-.”

 

The music changed abruptly and Bubbles squealed. “Oh I love this song-!” She grabbed both their hands and dragged them into the throng. Phew, saved by the DJ.

 

Well… it wasn’t worth dwelling over of course but-.

 

_Oof._

 

_“_ Sorry!” She said quickly towards the crowd. Ugh she did so hate these things for a _reason!_ “Oh! Sorry! Sorry!”

 

-o-

 

This sucked.

 

The over exaggerated “moaning” in his ear… fuck this _really_ sucked. And she was just… ugh.

 

He rolled his eyes- seriously the fuck was up with him? He was better than this. Whatever, this chick was hot and ready and the runway was clear for landing and-.

 

_“Oh God…. god. God.”_

 

_“My name is Brick actually.”_

 

_She groaned and swatted his head briefly. Haphazardly really seeing as she was perched somewhat precariously in the side of the sofa._

 

_It wasn’t Brick’s fault. She’d been an eager beaver and hadn’t even let him open his bedroom door before jumping him when the time came._

 

_Again, this poor woman had just been repressed clearly and it was up to Brick to extend his **considerable** expertise to alleviate this tragic situation. _

 

_“So-what was the jack ass’s name again?”_

 

_“Fucking bastard.” She gasped after a particular hard thrust. He grinned._

 

_“Language, Babe.” He said “scandalized” - “I asked a simple question.” Another one. A gasp. Another. Another- Up, down- those legs clamped around his waist and wait…_

 

_Uh oh._

 

**_BAM_ **

 

_That was the floor and now she looked down on him triumphantly. “And I answered. Fucking. **Bastard.”** She purred triumphantly with a slight curl to her lips. _

 

_“Yes. Yes he was.” She was light as a feather when he picked her right up and set her back to rights on his lap. She was warm and soft, all-natural (nothing plastic or artificial that’s for sure) and naked as the day she was-... well she hadn’t technically been born but… never mind not important._

 

_She buried her face in the crook of his neck and wrapped her arms around his torso, her breathing was stagnating. Quiet and husky- a voice made raw._

 

_“Thank you.” She whispered. He raised an eyebrow but she began to release him- hold on now! He never gave permission to do that-! “I know this was your… special way of helping me… get my confidence back… and I’m grateful.” She murmured. “I can go though…. if you want I know you’re not a-.”_

 

_His grip tightened. “Hold on now.” He began. “No one's saying you have to leave. You don’t have to leave. I never said that.”_

 

_She blinked. “... What?”_

 

_Exactly **what?** This was nothing unusual about this- usually chicks were clamoring to **stay** and he’d have to gently lead em’ out not… having him picking em’ up all romance like and walking them into a bedroom because… well he didn’t know but that uh happened regardless. _

 

_But Brick really… really liked the sounds that came out of Blossom Utonium’s mouth when he did just that._

 

His eyes narrowed and- ugh. Fuck this he wasn’t in the mood anymore. He would have to take a vacation from well… that at least for a few days. Get an appetite for it again- subpar or whatever it was still there you know?

 

That flash of red. He stiffened. The chick who had latched around him whined when she felt him tense. She said something dumb but…

 

No that was red. That was a red bow. In a place like this. That didn’t belong here. What gives? Time to find out.

 

She whined louder but he squeezed through the crowd. Jack ass move yeah but… that bow didn’t belong here.

 

-o-

 

She hated crowds. She hated parties. Dexter had dragged her to so many company get togethers over the years turning her into a piece of arm candy seeing as he’d made it clear he’d prefer she _not_ talk to his associates for whatever reason…

 

(It was because she was smarter than him and he felt threatened of course)

 

Regardless. Blossom hated parties, which included the club scene. She could see what her sisters were _trying_ to do of course. To show Blossom she could _easily_ attract and keep the attention of a man (!) - As well as let loose and “ _have fun!”_ \- But… this wasn’t her scene. No, not at all.

 

Even though at this point in time she’d be bored and just… ugh. No. Bad.

 

She’d felt the predatory glances her way already- the men in here all had one goal in mind destined to be...unsatisfying and boring at most.

 

Bastard. She buzzed her lips.

 

One man caught her eye for the fourth time this evening- he’d been staring quite blatantly since she got here. Bubbles had giddily pointed it out and BC had made a crude gesture with her fingers.

 

He seemed attractive and he didn’t have a pile of glasses surrounding him so why not.

 

He straightened up and a smile went on his face when she began walking towards him and-.

 

She stopped well more like _was_ stopped by a pull on her elbow and she narrowed her eyes.

 

“Hey beautiful what’s your name?” The man was at least twice her age. Ugh. That breath was rancid. She wrinkled her nose and shoved the drunk off.

 

“Leaving.” She said simply.

 

“That’s an interesting name- mine’s-.”

 

“Don’t care.” Drat. The other one had left the table but was maintaining a distance and watching the exchange placidly. Even when Blossom’s arm was seized again with another pull towards the dance floor.

 

Ugh. Coward. He also looked away quick enough when a brunette came over, sat down with two drinks and then started fussing over his shirt-.... oh that _bastard_.

 

Men were bastards. It was official. The lout still had hold of her arm and continued blabbering away with his rotten booze breath while he rubbed himself all across her body in some sort of caricature of dancing.

 

Ugh. It was frowned upon for her to use her strength on a civilian but that hand was creeping far too close to her bottom for her liking-.

 

“Hey Babe- How’s bout you and me get out of here.”

 

She tensed at the silky voice in her ear. Her… partner looked up and grit his teeth.

 

“Hey _Junior_! Hands off I saw her first-!” He snarled and much like the bulldog the older man resembled spit rained on her.

 

“Don’t mind me.” Brick murmured before Blossom found herself plucked out of the frothing man’s grip and the Rowdyruff was in front of her. “You hardly saw her first- you just grabbed her. Now fuck off.” The words were threatening but the tone was almost blasé. Bored sounding even.

 

“What you say to me punk!” He was winding up a punch.

 

Brick rolled his eyes and honestly Blossom could have done the same. So typical. Men.

 

Brick held his hand out, caught the fist in mid punch, stuck his other hand out and _flicked_ the idiot in the head sending him flying backwards with a cheeky grin. “I said fuck off - bon voyage!” He even waved like a cheeky twit.

 

“They’re probably going to call the police now.” She said dryly. He rolled his eyes this time.

 

“Probably but I like to live dangerously what can I say?”

 

Blossom folded her arms.  “By going to jail? “Brick snorted.

 

“Tch that’s only if they can catch me - but that’s why you live life to the fullest Babe.” Another Devil May care kind of grin.

 

_Badum._

 

Her palms grew sweaty and her body grew hot. He was giving her that _look_ again. She could sense it even with the room being dimly lit as it was.

 

_Badum. Badum._

 

“.... Thanks. I didn’t want to go overboard and-.”

 

He waved it off, “Nah, I knew you’d be fine physically sure but…” she tensed when that strong hand suddenly came to rest on her lower back. “That didn’t mean I was just about to sit and watch either. That’s not my style Babe. See-.”

 

_Badum. Badum._

 

And now he had her turned around completely to face him. Her heart threatened to clamor out of her chest completely.

 

“I’m a man of action.”

 

Her eyes widened. She took a quick shaky breath but he held firm before they both seemed to sink down slightly then she was abruptly pulled back up until they were nose to nose.  His hand nestled on her…. Oh.

 

“I...I see.” She didn’t remember when she’d agreed to dance with him either but it was apparently happening anyway. The room was dark, dimly lit and her phone hadn’t buzzed yet- but surely her sisters would be looking for her soon enough…. But not yet.

 

His grip was tight and secure- she’d caught the leering stares of a few other inebriated souls’ dart her way but they’d immediately backed off from one piercing look from her unlikely partner here.

 

She’d forgotten how much she’d loved to dance. Dexter had hated it. Just as he had hated any sort of physically strenuous activity (that wasn’t sex and even then….) - after the first few dates or as Buttercup had jeeringly called it; “t _he Wooing period_ ”, had ended they’d settled into a sort of near domestic existence. No more dancing for her. Instead long nights at home and the occasional outing with his work associates or more common her sisters would have successfully managed to peel them away from their humdrum lives.

 

Blossom had endured it with a smile even though Dexter had ultimately been the one to decide it apparently hadn’t been enough after all.

 

She was humiliated. Utterly humiliated- to be honest she was mortified. She wanted revenge. She wanted to humiliate the weasel right back (!) but then looking at the situation wasn’t he being punished enough?

 

Wait… Why would she even care!? Why _should_ she care!?

 

She closed her eyes again. Ugh. Sometimes to be perfectly blunt being the “good girl” and “everything nice” - _sucked._

 

 If anything there was a _second_ victim here other than Blossom! He didn’t seem that bothered at all but it had been what two… three…. _four_ _years_ since the two of them had… their exclusive “business arrangement” surely Brick had to have been feeling…. _Something!_

 

Blossom looked up at him again. He seemed perfectly at ease- and well here he was in a club obviously hunting for his next conquest-. Oh.

 

The music was still loud and the lights flaring around them seemed to have a hypnotic effect- drowning out time it seemed itself. No wonder her sisters loved this place so much but….

 

All she could see… feel was the gaze boring into her right at this moment. Her breath seemed to grow shallow then, more labored as her grip tightened seemingly instinctively. She felt as if she were sinking though she hadn’t moved at all.

 

Again the music swelled and Blossom felt herself lowered slowly to the ground in sync with his own movements with a hand trailing down her entire lower body and then herself being slid across his own. She could feel every quiver of movement in him it seemed. As if she were hypersensitive despite the lulling smoke of the combined sweat and overall atmosphere of this place.

 

_Badum.Badum. Badumbadum._

 

“Brick….” She breathed. His smirk grew and it felt as if his grip grew tighter than, for sure there was suddenly nothing separating them it seemed save those thin… very thin… pieces of clothing. The distance was growing lesser and lesser- was he moving closer or was she- well her eyes were definitely closing of their own accord so- and those were his lips.

 

Blossom was good with kissing- bring on the kissing- feel free to indulge even more with the delightful kissing- down her mouth, her throat and dangerously close to her chest thanks to this low cut top her sister had chosen for her then he traveled back up and started again.

 

Her back hit a nearby wall and she felt it give a little before they both tumbled forward into another airier room and made use of that wall too. Through the haze from his touch she made out slightly grimy white tile and the cool grey of cheap hard plastic that screamed…. bathroom. Right she was in a handicap bathroom stall.

 

He buried himself back in her…. ahem chest and she got a glimpse of the sign on the door from behind him- oh good at least they’d decided to defile a unisex bathroom versus breaking the law and traumatizing some poor person literally just in there to do their business.

 

His foot went flying out and slammed the stall door shut as if he could read her mind and once again Blossom found herself pinned against this… very questionable looking wall on one side and a hard body on her other...oh.

 

Very hard. Her cheeks burned more as her hips began to move of their own accord during another heated kiss and he followed suit.

 

Thought part of her- the logical part not stunned by this carnal euphoria that is had to be amused at the sheer… lunacy of this situation.

 

Barely twenty four hours single and here was the Pink Powerpuff commander and leader _getting it on_ so to speak in a public bathroom?

 

Dexter has certainly never driven her to this that was for sure. She wondered idly if the witch had ever driven Mr. Jojo here even remotely close to-.

 

**BAM**

 

That was shrapnel. That also answered that question. No doubt she would have been hawing and crowing over her sexual exploits while proudly showing off her body cast.

 

_Oooh look at me! My man’s sooooo strong!!! Can **your** man do this to you Bossy Blossy!!! _

 

Her lips curled somewhat and he was the one to grunt when she turned the tables and well- that changing station hadn’t looked that stable anyway also _who_ brought a baby to a dance club anyway??

 

Oh well. It was useful in other ways. He looked up at her with a hazy gaze likely a match to her own before again Blossom was hoisted up and was held against the wall again- her legs curled around his waist and - oh… oh god.

 

Not to be crude but fuck he had a big…dick as Buttercup would say. And amidst clothes and all he certainly knew how to use it. Her nails bit into his shoulders and how security wasn’t rushing in to see what those echoing _boom-bang-crash-_ were Blossom had _no idea._

 

They seemed lacking in security here to be honest. Should she say something to management at some-?

 

“Let’s get out of here.” He whispered in her ear. Oh the temptation was there. The temptation to just throw all caution to the wind and follow him into delightful sexy times so to speak at some local hotel or something nearby but….

 

Again. Pink Powerpuff. Everything nice clause.

 

And the Pink Puff was about to have sexual relations- very _satisfying_ sexual relations in a public place-... wait.

 

“ _Sorry Babe but even for you no dice.”_

 

_…_ Except men inherently sucked. She’d come to that conclusion. She’d been humiliated enough.

 

If a man wanted her… he’d have to make a damn good effort this time.

 

Which okay this man was currently doing a very good job at the moment but…. Blossom pulled away and avoided his grasping hands to pull her right back.

 

“Hey!” It was a low throaty protest which made her insides _burn_ at the mere sound of it but… she shook her head. He looked at her confused- as well he might (!) - But she bit her lip and backed away.

 

“:... I thought the rule was…. no repeats.” She finally managed to croak out and his eyes widened more but otherwise he didn’t move even as his hand fell limply back to his sides.

 

_Badum.Badum.Dum.Dumdumdum._

 

“... I should go.” She said weakly.

 

The staring match this time was awkward as she pulled her shirt back to rights. He just kept staring at her- gloriously shirtless… wait when had that happened (??) Oh this was painful. Oh yes, very painful but….

 

_“Even for you….no dice.”_

 

Was it wrong for a woman to wish - even _want_ a man to be willing to take risks for her? To not live a humdrum existence, take risks and not only forge some sort of… arrangement based on nothing but _sex?_

 

That she wanted the inevitable relations…. _to mean something?_

 

It probably was. This would likely come back to haunt her someday as the dumbest things she’d ever done.

 

He’d turned from her anyway even as she had gotten dressed once again-a showing of respect or just a casual response to a well-seasoned…. Casanova, yes that was a kinder word than perhaps someone like Buttercup would have called him.

 

“I…” She nervously tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. “It was… nice seeing you again Brick.” That seemed the safest response.

 

He was still worryingly silent and tensed even more when she was behind him but… call Blossom sentimental at times- it was the Sugar in her.

 

She heard a harsh sucked in breath when her lips touched his skin. A chaste little peck on the cheek and admittedly she hesitated for one more moment.

 

Just one. To see his reaction…

 

Did part of her wish to turn around and well… continue where they’d left off…. yes. Yes she did but-.

She wanted him to grab her and tell her not to go- to ask her to stay and like anything out of any delightful penny novel fantasies.

 

But he didn’t.

 

So that was that.

 

This was the right decision. She was just impulsive and he was hot and they made very good sex partners and… Blossom just needed to get home. Yes she did.

 

Bubbles and Buttercup both seemed surprised and a sharp look at her disheveled state from Buttercup made Blossom flinch but otherwise she collected her sisters without further incident and off they went.  

 

She returned home to numerous messages from coworkers and friends who had only just heard the news. Lindsey had been “shook” - Robin had wanted to join with Buttercup and test out her new tennis racket…. On Dexter’s face.

 

And Mark from accounting had private messaged her asking her out to coffee that next afternoon.

 

She buzzed her lips and closed her computer.

 

She was going to bed.

 

**-o-**

 

He had no idea what had just happened.

 

He’d walked in a daze out of the bathroom, clutching his cheek, ignored the catcalls from one brother about the state of his shirt and promised to pay for damages to the other one when latter brother’s face had met the wooden bar.

 

And then…. Brick had left.

 

Alone. No one else. He’d gone home alone. Opened up a beer alone. Checked his work emails alone. Brushed his teeth alone. Ate cold chicken

Salad alone.

 

Fell into bed alone.

 

Opened up his laptop alone. Checked social media alone and…

 

He was alone.

 

He’d broken a rule. A very big important personal rule.

 

He’d gone for it. He’d gone for a woman a second time and there was nothing in it for him except-!

 

Rejection. Disbelief. Loneliness.

 

He could have found another broad easily enough- he was a good looking man. Would have been easy (!)

 

But it had proven distasteful… to put it mildly

 

He brushed his cheek again.

 

What the hell had gone wrong… they’d been-! Had he fucked up somewhere?? Was she not impressed with his performance, he should have known his usual routine wouldn’t work on someone that smart - that _brilliant._

 

Why had he even bothered?! It wasn’t like - there was a reason Brick didn’t do repeats! There were plenty of women in this city to choose from who wanted to have sex with him! And plenty of tourists who’d jump at a chance so- so-!

 

Why had she told him _no!?_ What the hell did Brick do? Why did he _care??_

 

She was just… the woman who had likely ruined sex for him forever fucking hell before it’d been subtle flirtation when he said that but what the fuck man!

 

How was he supposed to be content with settling for _anything_ less than….than-!

 

He brushed his cheek again.

 

He was intelligent enough to admit that small touch had enflamed his insides more than any other sort of touch ever had before in his life.

 

It had taken every shred of self-control he possessed to not just grab her, hold her close and declare - declare what?

 

Did Brick look like some cheesy penny novel hero all the old ladies salivated over?

 

… Well yes, Brick was undeniably handsome but everyone knew that. Otherwise though-!

 

He’d let a woman get under his skin. She’d been wronged- terribly wronged and honestly Brick had a smidge of guilt on his conscience.

 

 He should have known what the bitch had been up to. Brick hasn’t given a fuck about being “cheated” on ( unless the bitch brought something home of course so to speak than Brick cared, he’d managed by a miracle to stay clean so to speak this whole time and he wasn’t about to let the bitch ruin him forever.)

 

Still though…. he should have figured something was up when she’d demanded a few of his old college textbooks….

 

Princess didn’t read. Those of higher classes didn’t need to do something as low as _reading._  She had people read _for her_.

 

But apparently if it meant breaking a Powerpuff Girl’s heart it was a sacrifice she was willing to make.

 

Bitch. Seriously heartless _bitch._

 

Even _Dad_ had raised an eyebrow at her behavior. Both of them.

 

Brick buzzed his lips. He should have known.

 

He may have been a villain arguable street boss at this point but fuck- he still had a moral code! Small… but there.

 

The armored truck guards would have just been tied up and thrown in a room. Killing people was too messy- that’s what Dad (one and two) had taught him.

 

“ _Do the evil but not the time.”_

 

 Brick was pretty sure Princess Morebucks had killed people. Or excuse him- _had had_ people killed.

 

That wasn’t the life Brick was looking for. Boomer had a respectable job, Butch…. was getting there and Brick was climbing the business ladder very quickly.

 

The armored car had been set to be a final kind of job. Something to fund Ape Dad’s schemes and inventions down there without giving him the means to actually pull them together and end up alone in jail or worse.

 

A crime to prevent a worse one. Shit sometimes had to happen to prevent _worse_ shit!

 

… Wondered if she’d understand that…

 

He looked down at his tablet again and… ah.

 

To be clear, Brick obviously was _above_ profile stalking. He never “connected” with his conquests and he blocked any of them from looking at his profile after the deed was done but-.

 

Ugh. That private message box was flashing and they all had the same name attached. Insults and slurs on his manhood abounded. Tch. Blocking time!

 

There we go that was much better and…. how had he ended up on this page?

 

Her face was bright on Faceplace and she looked up at him with big shiny eyes in the group shot of she and her sisters while her wall was flooded with posts.

 

His mouth curled a little in minor satisfaction. This guy’s life was about to become _hell_ in more ways than one- he especially liked this “Robin’s” idea to give him some special “acne treatment” with her tennis racket meeting his face at very high speeds.

 

Tch, pretty good - shame Brick hadn’t thought of it.

 

He buzzed his lips. This wasn’t stalking- he was just bored.

 

Tch. Library volunteer, did a bunch of “walks” - charity up the wazoo; fucking hell did Brick dodge a bullet. It would have been hell to even try-! Not that trying would have been… you know anything more than getting that woman back in his bed but…

 

She was obviously close to her family and her friends- he approved of the tennis uniform too. Delightfully short skirt, shame he hadn’t gotten to see that.

 

So volunteer, go getter who played tennis if all things and oh look that was a nice ride wonder what- wait… _ride?!_

 

He had no idea how one managed to successfully dye leather _pink_ but somehow this woman had managed to do it, and she was posing next to a sweet... _sweet_ ride. Hot pink flame decals aside with s glossy magenta finish… that… who the hell did that even belong to-?!

 

That was a flower decal - oh dear God it was hers.

 

He was not a profile stalker- he just needed to see what the deal was here-!

 

**Happy twenty first to meeeeeee :D**

 

… That… didn’t look like a goody two shoes there. A prissy repressed “good girl” - no that was a vibrant, confident…. _Bad ass._

 

He would have expected it from Buttercup but _Blossom Utonium?_

 

His eyes skimmed down the comments- diverse and the pictures were a combination of every facet of Townsville. Every background, past story- all citing apparent approval and admiration the Townsville Chapter of “ Street Hogs” invited her to join their next rally - they were apparently escorting some bullied kid to school and she was making a speech on tolerance and-... shit.

 

Brick remembered that rally- Butch rode with the Hogs…. did he…?

 

_…. son of a bitch he did._

 

It wasn’t a comment but that was definitely his brother’s name on the “like” window and …. Bastard.

 

Again Brick would like to reiterate he’s not a Faceplace lurker he’s just curious- oh what the hell! There the fucker was! Right there- behind some grizzled old guy with a big beard and tattoos standing side by side with the pink racer and a beaming kid with glasses and braces.

 

And that was just the motorcycle pics- he soon saw everything else- a pic of her in a dark pool hall in one shot. A large sunny porch surrounded by old people in the next. Pics she was tagged in- pictures she’d taken. College to present more than likely-,

 

Brick squeezed the bridge of his nose. He either had drunk too much or not enough, because he kept going- what other _crazy_ adventures were to be found in here he wondered?? He was pretty sure he’d hit the end of college so-.

 

… Nothing. Plenty of pictures sure but… the pictures soon became a monotonous collage of couple shots (ugh) and… he narrowed his eyes.

 

That brilliant wide toothy smile was gone. Replaced by a simple closed smile. Still happy but more… subdued?

 

Fuck… she really _had_ settled.

 

Why the fuck had she even-! There must have been lines out the door for her- why did she settle for- so what he was _smart!_ Tch with _that_ logic Brick was smart too- why not go for-!

 

He felt like he’d swallowed a bug than. He almost choked.

 

That… did... _not..._ just pop in his brain.

 

Nope it was official he was either drunk or not drunk enough so he should go to bed and-!

 

He paused.

 

The cursor hovered over the benign command with that handy plus symbol. **Add Friend.**

 

It went against his code. It went against his rules. One time only. Do not get attached. He was likely still in that hazy euphoria after good… really good… almost… sex- but… still! He’d be over it by tomorrow he just needed to go to bed and-!

 

**Mark Shwiggen:** Hey Blossom! Sorry to hear about you and Dexter- you’re probably asleep so you didn’t see my PM  but I was just wondering if you wanted to get coffee tomorrow at lunch and discuss some projects? - Call me! ;)

 

_Tap tap tap._

 

Glasses.

 

Sweater vest.

 

Projects…. with a wink face.

 

….

 

Fuck it.

 

-o-

 

**Blossom Utonium and Brick Jojo are now friends**

 

**-o-**

 

She fiddled with her skirt and her blouse once again as she sat on the bench, a few little birds came hopping over- hopeful as she had finished her sandwich and the crumbs yet remained.

 

She rolled her eyes and then tossed the bread before her, a little crowd gathering and she smiled at their antics.

 

Her apartment was clear. The calls continued, sympathy calls, vengeful calls, propositional calls, and of course pleading calls.

 

_Oh I’m so sorry!_

 

_I was so foolish!_

 

_Give us another chance!_

 

Wah Wah. Boo hoo- you slept with the slut so no Puff nooky for you!

 

Heh, Bubbles had come up with that one.

 

She had no idea why she was here. Why she’d answered that _ping_ \- why she’d ever clicked yes and just…

 

It wasn’t like he’d actually show up. Mark was rather annoyed- claimed he had asked first and it was rude to just go over someone like that and make plans with someone else since he’d left two messages before this _other_ individual so therefore-(!) Blah blah- at least Lindsay had come hustling over and God what was Blossom doing here?

 

This was a mistake. He wasn’t coming he was already late so now she could add another humiliation this week and so-!

 

_Step. Step. Step._

 

She tensed. He was silent but nonetheless he came striding over, stopped at her bench and looked down at the gathered birds with an incredulous look.

 

“Feeding the birds- _really?”_

 

“They were hungry.” She said shortly and he just laughed though it sounded…. Odd. She frowned up at him and he averted his gaze before clearing his throat.

 

“So…” he began.

 

“So?” _Badum._

 

Damn it. Stop that.

 

“This open?” He gestured to the open bench and she raised an eyebrow. He blinked before clearing his throat again. “I mean- can I sit here?”

 

Blossom shrugged and scooted over. “I assumed there was a reason you wanted me to come here so-.”

 

Just get this over with. He probably wants some sort of formal no contact order or something-.

 

Brick immediately sat down next to her before fiddling with his tie… oh well… didn’t he look… rather… nice in his work clothes.

 

_Gulp._

 

_Badum. Badum._

 

“Why did you leave?” He said suddenly and oh… well straight to the point it seemed. She took a deep breath. She’d rehearsed this speech in her mirror all morning as soon as that message had popped up in her phone- simple to the point- no nonsense or strings attached-! It had just been sex-.

 

“What happened at the club… wasn’t something I was planning on.” He was the one to raise an eyebrow this time. “I understand your… hesitancy over these sorts of things and… I agree.” Higher. “We uh… what happened well-. Um- we-.” She cleared her throat. “I’m not holding you to anything! Well- not that I ever had any intention to-! Just…” another thrust clear. “We should clear the air so to speak.”

 

_… Brilliant. Sheer brilliance… Blossom._

 

“Clear the air?” He cradled his chin. She nodded.

 

“That’s what I’m assuming this meeting is about?”

 

He snorted. “Way to sound so damn _formal_ Babe.” He stretched his arms, “I mean c’mon - we’re friends ain’t we?”

 

“Define…. _Friends.”_ She muttered and squeezed her legs somewhat. Ugh just being around him just -! …. never mind. “I’m admittedly…. somewhat confused.”

 

_“Even for you… no dice.”_

 

He snorted, “That makes two of us Babe.” He buzzed his lips. “Makes fucking two of us.” He stretched his arms up, she frowned.

 

“And… so you’re here because-?”

 

“We’re mature adults. We’re both pretty damn smart. And I’m sure we can come up with a solution to this conundrum.”

 

Blossom felt even more confused. “I was under the impression…. we already had. This was odd. Very odd. What was he getting at?

 

_Badum. Badum._

 

_“Who_ says?” He arched a brow. “I don’t remember being privy to that conversation.”

 

_Sorry babe- even for you no dice._

 

“.... You said… one time-.” She squeezed her hands together. “We said our goodbyes-.”

 

“I said no such thing.” He said almost instantly. H-Huh? “You left so damn last you didn’t give me much time to say anything.” He leaned against the back of the bench.

 

What was going on?

 

_Sorry babe even for you-._

 

She froze and he ceased the slight caress he’d begun giving her arm.

 

“Sorry.” He said quietly, with that same… low husk of a voice that she recognized from the club but...-.

 

_No….dice?_

 

“I…. its fine.” She felt her face warm.

 

_Badum. Badum._

 

_“...._ You got under my skin.” She blinked. He continued. “That’s a no go with- don’t get attached, hit it then get out. It’s a simple philosophy.”

 

Blossom bristled with a scrunch of her nose and Brick only laughed.

 

“I never said I wasn’t an asshole.” He shrugged.

 

“.... I see.” She said quietly. Ugh, now she felt even stupider than she already-!

 

“So why’d I stop when I saw you on this same bench…. crying your eyes out… why’d I stop, a fucking no good asshole…” he murmured it seemed to himself. She frowned.

 

“I wasn’t crying.” She muttered.

 

“You were crying, it took everything in me to not hunt him down and _pop_ the weasel for real this morning.”

 

Blossom bit her lip, “... Well he did steal “your” girl.”

 

“Business arrangement.” He said quickly and she narrowed her eyes.

 

“You called her “your” girl that night.” He started. “It was just once but… it was there I don’t think you’re as … unaffected as you say you are.”

 

Silence. Now she’d gone and done it. Brilliant Blossom- _brilliant._

 

_“_....guess you just get used to someone after a while. Develop a habit… routines… despite how toxic and fucking miserable you make each other. Habits are tough to break. “He murmured again. “ Okay…. Okay you got me… so I was…” Blossom arched her eyebrow and he cleared his throat. “I…. _Am_ pissed. I was annoyed the other times- but this one… this one pissed me off. I’d told her to let it fucking go but she’s obsessed.” He sighed, “... I could have warned you. Anonymously even but I didn’t. The signs were all there I recognized them from…” now Brick looked uncomfortable and he even seemed to squirm somewhat.

 

“.... Did you know about Mitch?” Blossom asked quietly.

 

“.... I was out of town when she started that shit. My brother called me back home because even a dumbass like Butch knew the bitch was playing with fire.” He buzzed his lips. “I told her to knock it off. She said fine. It was just that once blah blah.”

 

It hadn’t been. That illicit affair had last almost six months under her poor unsuspecting sister’s nose.

 

“Needless to say she didn’t listen evidently. Her unhinged quest to … I don’t know what exactly it is to you Girls from high school was more important… than the wishes of her favorite sex toy.” He mumbled the last part and ran a hand through his hair. “... So yeah… I should have warned you Blossom. My… bad.” He finished somewhat awkwardly.

 

Guiltily. Oh… God was this whole thing just some sort of elaborate-!

 

“... so did guilt drive you to-.” Her hands shook but his eyes popped open and he shook his head quickly, wildly.

 

 “No! No-no-no! That’s… not what I meant at all… brilliant Jojo seriously just I dunno babe I owed you… an apology I guess. He’s _still_ a weasel!” He wagged his finger in her face. “He’s a weasel who was never good enough for you in the first place!”

 

All… true but-.

 

. “I can’t stop thinking of you - you maddening woman and I even added you to my social media platforms-! I don’t do that! I broke my own fucking rules and it’s all because of-!” He trailed. “Fuck. And now I sound like a creep. Never mind. Bad idea.” He started getting up.

 

Hey now-!

 

She pulled him right back down. “Excuse me I didn’t give you permission to leave Mr. Jojo- don’t you dare be rude!”

 

He blinked. “What?”

 

… Exactly what? But well-!

 

_Badum. Badum._

 

_Fuck it._

 

“You have nothing to be sorry for.” She began. “He was… a horrid man who yes you’re right I settled for.” She sighed. “I was a fool and… in your unique…. way you showed me that. I’m grateful.”

 

He was still looking at her dumbly. She bit her lip and his gaze fastened on that gesture it seemed like a hungry predator. Her lips tingled from the memory for a moment but she pushed it back for now…

 

“I’m glad. Relieved in a way.” He finally said. “You deserve better Powerpuff.” He chuckled somewhat. “You of the tennis skirts-.” _Hmm?_ “Charity walking-.” _Uh… wait-_ “Harley wielding-!” _OH DEAR GOD!!!_

 

“You…. You looked through my photos?!?” She exclaimed… in more ways than one- her Faceplace was the last awaited purge… how many of those god awful McPhearson family gathering photos had he seen?! Matching sweaters- oh god…

 

Brick stopped, blinked and then looked suddenly like a deer caught in headlights.

 

“... Yes?” He finally said awkwardly but then cleared his throat. “I… was curious because - I just was and it’s not private so how was I supposed to know that was a problem and fucking hell woman don’t change the subject-! Even though we are going to have a discussion about that bike at some point because- because I say we are and fucking this is why I don’t do repeats because of awkward shit like this and tennis? Since when do you play tennis! When do I get to see the cute skirt! Uh I mean- see you play- I mean no- no the skirt is something that needs to be discussed too because-!”

 

He continued to rail but she wasn’t listening. Well not really. It was quite the sight- the cool and “suave” womanizer had been replaced by a stuttering… almost shy young man acting in the sense of being like that naughty little boy who been caught stealing from the cookie jar.

 

It was… somewhat cute Blossom would admit as he continued to ramble as she finally pulled him gently up from the bench and began leading the way to the nearby coffee shop.

 

His excuses had become only more elaborate on the way. She swung the hand that had become oddly enough interlaced with her’s- and continued to nod serenely at the “logic” of his arguments- turns out he was a paralegal by the way.

 

Oh of _course_ Blossom would have to fix her privacy settings. She’d get right on that. She was a “beautiful” woman he said? Well stalkers were a problem yes he was right.

 

Tennis wasn’t that hard of a sport to learn- the skirt gave more freedom of movement-No Brick she didn’t wear her tennis uniform on the bike. That would be most uncomfortable.

 

\- Hm? Oh well if he was interested she supposed she could pull out Cherry B from the garage- oh about six years or so, she’d had no interest in a car - enclosed spaces creeped her out- no that didn’t mean she didn’t like cars she just didn’t like driving them…. yes she’d be fine being a passenger in a car.

 

She’d had no intention of going out with Mark. Yes his last name was unfortunate wasn’t it? Sweater vests were grotesque she absolutely agreed.

 

Dinner would be lovely after work yes. She got out around five-thirty today. No she didn’t mind waiting an extra ten minutes because his boss was scatterbrained and always kept him late on Mondays.

 

Tch. Let the weasel call it a rebound.

 

They were both fully aware it most certainly was _not._

 

Yes Brick, repeats could be very nice indeed- you just had to find the right one.

 

_Fin_


End file.
